


Like Lovers Do

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Best Friends, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, College Parties, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lesbians, Lizard, Makeover, Memories, Smut, families, implied rape, mention of rape, new characters - Freeform, rose the lizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: “Aren’t you going to say thank you, Crystal?”“Repeat after me ‘Thank you, Gigi’”“Fuck you, Gigi”Crystal's Karma must be really hiting her for all the bad things she did in life.As if growing up with Gigi and trying to avoid her at all costs wasn't enough, imagine having to deal with her on the weekends for a whole year?!At least they could hang out away from each other and there would be no way for them to get any closer, right?! RIGHT?!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 283
Kudos: 269





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new story for you all :)))
> 
> I really hope you like it, I have great ideas for it and I can't wait to share them all with you guys.
> 
> I made up names for the family members of all of them out of respect for the privacy of their families. Please respect it!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for small updates and little things about my stories:  
> @soft_sophia

Imagine knowing someone since you were little and despising them. Imagine having to hang around them most of your life because no matter how much you wished you could be anywhere but near them, both your mothers were best friends and couldn’t stay too long without seeing each other. Imagine having to deal with that situation.

That was the case for Gigi and Crystal.

Genevieve ‘Gigi’ Goode and Crystal Elizabeth Methyd had known each other since they were kids. In fact, Gigi had actually known Crystal since she was born, herself being a year younger. Their mothers, Theresa Goode and Maria Elizabeth Methyd had been best friends, attached to the hip, since their college days, and could not get enough of each other’s company. They had both moved from Missouri together to the big city that is LA, lived together in a tiny apartment, eventually married the men they loved and moved to the same neighborhood where they would raise their kids and live their lives, always a small walk away from their best friend. While Theresa made her life as a renown fashion designer, Maria pursued a career in advertising, being a prestige member of her company’s main marketing team.

Maria had Crystal two years after she married Albert, a very sweet and caring ginger man who worked in a power company and took great care of his family. Crystal was a beautiful baby, tan skin from her Mexican origins and ginger hair like her father. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, the type that shined wonderfully in the sun-light and hid many secrets in the dark. From the moment she was born, both her mother and her ‘aunt’ Theresa knew that she would grow up to be effortlessly beautiful. She was kind of a fussy toddler. Her love for playing with her parents, especially her dad, as much as she could made it sometimes impossible for her parents to get her to do anything else, earning themselves a tantrum from her when they tried. But she wasn’t a bad kid. She always loved creating. Drawing and painting had always been her favorite things to do. She once painted her room’s wall with messy spots of paint, which lead to her mom having a breakdown, before giving up on trying to get the wall back at being white, calling her dad and the three of them just painting the whole wall in more organized spots of paint. The family would eventually have another child 5 years later, Crystal’s little brother William, who looked more like his mother than Crystal did and who gave Crystal many headaches growing up.

Theresa thought that Crystal was the most adorable little thing in the world when she met her at the hospital, the day she was born. She was so honored to be the Godmother of that beautiful little child and decided it was time for her to start building her own family as well. Unfortunately, unlike her best friend, it took her and her husband Robert a little longer to be able to conceive a kid of their own. Between many tearful nights being comforted by her best friend and a large number of doctor’s appointments, 11 long months passed by. Theresa was almost giving up, feeling that maybe there was something wrong with her or her husband, but after a night of praying with Maria, on the 11th day of March, she found out she would be having her own child. Needless to say, when she found out she would be having a baby girl as well, Maria and her threw a party, for they knew their kids would love each other and, like them, could be the best of friends.

Genevieve was like a miracle baby in her life. She was born with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen, exactly the same as hers, and had inherited her father’s blonde hair. She looked a lot like her, that was a fact, and just like Maria and her had agreed a year prior about Crystal, Genevieve too would grow up gorgeous. As a toddler, Genevieve was nothing like Crystal. She was quiet, shy and very peaceful. The only times she drove her mother crazy was when she would go into her closet and dress herself up in her fancy clothes, making a huge mess. Thankfully, she was always the behaved type, so she would put it all back in place the moment she was caught. Thanks to Genevieve’s father being the CEO of an electronics company, the family was able to experience a more luxurious life, but that never stopped them from always sharing the happiness brought by their possessions with the Methyds.

Crystal loved her ‘aunt’ Theresa. She threated her like a friend when they were out together, buying her ice-cream and new art supplies, taking her to the beach to draw (one a beautiful dress and the other a cute attempt to replicate a sunset), and making her clothes inspired by her art pieces. She was really close to her and trusted her almost as much as she trusted her own mother.

Genevieve was always the happiest when she was with her Godmother and ‘aunt’ Maria. She always made her the most delicious dishes, allowed her to give her little makeovers with her makeup and took her out to the park wearing her smaller traditional Mexican dresses and little outfits. Having a rather absent father, Genevieve was happy she got to, at least, have the attention of both her loving mother and her favorite ‘aunt’.

Growing up in LA, Gigi and Crystal were always together. Their mothers made sure to enroll them in the same year, Crystal starting a year later than usual, so their girls would never be apart. They went to the same daycare, the same elementary school, where Gigi stopped going by Genevieve and started being called by her sticking nickname, the same middle school and the same high school, being, at this point and by Fate's Irony, students at the same college. But things for them didn’t go as smoothly as their mothers hoped.

They were friends in their early years, sure. They played around in Gigi’s pool and in Crystal’s backyard, made fashion shows in Gigi’s living room and artwork in Crystal’s bedroom, got annoyed by Crystal’s brother everywhere and got grounded together for the many silly adventures they would go on together. That was until they finished elementary school. In Middle school, things got different.

Gigi started hanging with popular girls because she was rich, pretty and fashionable, while Crystal became friends with a small portion of the known nerds and arts kids. Their worlds didn’t match anymore. Gigi was always busy with her many friends and Crystal wasn’t one to want to hang out with them…not that they would ever allow her to anyways. They would get together when they had their usual family dinners, Methyds and Goodes, but things were not even close to how they used to be when they were younger. Gigi would spend the whole time on her phone while Crystal would just listen to music on her mp3 and pretend she was either at home or alone, depending on the case. They didn’t despise each other at this point though, they were just not close anymore. But all it took was high school for them to get there.

Gigi became a cheerleader and was instantly added to the mean girls, being a true real-life version of Regina George if you asked Crystal. She started acting conceited and rude while stepping on everyone with a belief in her own superiority in comparison to them. To Crystal, this new Gigi looked nothing like the sweet and timid girl she had grown up with and could tell it was most likely all an act. Her grades were pretty stable, surprisingly, since most of her friends were failing. That probably came from the fact that despite going to parties and having lots of cheer practices, she never wasted her time dating anyone and on her free time focused on her school work.

Crystal on the other hand was what you would call an arts stoner. She would smoke weed to relax and paint her emotions away. Her grades were pretty stable as well, not a great student on anything other than arts, but also not a bad one on any of her classes. She had a very small group of friends, just 2 boys and 2 girls she would talk to at school, all of them stoners, none of them artists. Still, she remained the positive and laid-back person she had grown up to be and tried her best not to get into any messes. Whenever Gigi took her time to pay any attention to Crystal, she would think to herself about how much she had changed in her eyes. She used to be the adventurous one of the two, the fun one, but was now just a fried brain stoner who was as boring as they came. Not someone she wanted to hang out with at all.

It was during their time in High School that Crystal came out. Well…she didn’t exactly come out…she was more, like, pushed out of the closet. It all started with a kiss from Alice Roberts, a girl she had to do her Physics project with. Crystal kissed the girl back because the sensation felt good, not like her first kiss with a boy, but that didn’t last long, for Alice’s brother, Isaac, saw it all and took a picture. The next day, the whole school had it on their phones and were mocking Crystal, laughing at her as if she was some kind of joke.

During lunchtime, that day, it all got worst. Isaac, who was on the Football team, came over with his friends, his sister, Alice, who happened to be a cheerleader, and the rest of the cheer squad, including Gigi.

“So, you think you can just kiss my sister and get away with it?” He asked, slamming his fist over her uneaten lunch, a tuna sandwich.

“What…I…I didn’t kiss her…she was the one who kissed me” Crystal stated truthfully, looking at the girl, who hid herself behind her brother while biting her lip. She noticed Gigi looking at the other cheerleader with a frown, but not saying a word.

“That’s a lie. My sister would never kiss a girl, let alone a d—”

“Enough Isaac, it’s obvious that your sister is lying. Of course she was the one who kissed her” Gigi spoke up, making the guy turn furiously towards her.

“What are you saying, Gigi?! You think my sister is some lesbo like that one?” He was furious but cautious not to raise his voice too much at the queen bee that was Gigi Goode. After all, she could easily destroy him.

“I don’t have to assume anything about your sister’s sexuality, it is hers to explore. But I do know Crystal wouldn’t kiss your sister”

“And why is that?”

“Well, for once, she is not into girls” Gigi stated bluntly…well, a lie.

“Actually, I am a lesbian, but I just never looked at your sister in that way nor did I kiss her until she kissed me” Crystal added, making Gigi’s eyes widen for a second before turned back to look at the guy.

“See, she is a Dy—”

“That doesn’t matter, it is obvious it was still your sister who kissed her first” Gigi stated, confidently, crossing her arms over her uniform-covered chest.

“Why is it so obvious?” He asked again.

“Because that one” She gave Crystal a side-eye for a second before looking back at him “Knows better than to ever get involved with someone above her. She knows she is not good enough for a cheerleader” That made everyone but Crystal laugh “If I were you, Isaac, I’d walk away. Oh, and I’d control your slurs. Your sister might be called the very word you were about to call Crystal in the near future by dumb guys like you” And with that, Isaac exited the cafeteria, mad, pulling his sister by the arm. Crystal was now furiously looking down at the table, unsure that she would control her mouth if she dared to look at the blonde cheerleader in front of her.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you, Crystal?” Gigi asked, now looking at her with a sly smile.

“Repeat after me ‘Thank you, Gigi’” One of her cheerleader friends said.

“Fuck you, Gigi” Crystal said, rising her head from looking down at the table. Gigi was obviously taken back by Crystal’s words because, for once, Crystal had never spoken aggressively towards her despite them not being friends anymore, and she was also not used to others being brave enough to speak to her that way.

“Excuse me?!” Gigi spoke, completely offended.

“You heard me. Fuck you and your stupid belief that you and your little cheer squad are better than anyone. You’re just a bitch” Crystal told her.

“Oh, I’m a bitch?! I’m the one who just defended your ass and you’re calling me a bitch?!”

“Yeah. I am. If that was your idea of defending me, belittling me in front of that piece-of-shit, then you can use that defense to wipe your pretty little ass. You are a bitch, and you’re not even a true one! Your whole personality is just an act, as fake as those eyelashes you add every morning and tell people they are your real ones, as if anyone believes” Crystal said, getting up from the table and getting ready to walk away.

“You know what, you’re the bitch!” Gigi talked back “You’re a psycho and an ungrateful bitch. Thank god we’re not friends anymore!”

“Oh no, poor me, what am I going to do now that Genevieve Goode doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?!” Crystal mocked her before starting to walk away “Grow the fuck up. See you at Christmas dinner” And with that, she was gone.

That was the boldest Crystal had ever been. Never had anything hurt her more than hearing Gigi, her former friend Gigi, tell someone that she wasn’t good enough. She knew they hadn’t been friends for a while, but that was a bit too much, no?! This was also the moment that marked the true ending of their friendship and began the new era of their hate for each other.

After the whole situation, there was only one part that Crystal was happy for. She was now out of the closet and had nothing to hide anymore. There had only been one person who Crystal had told, a year prior, that she liked girls the way people expected her to like boys and that she was, in fact, a lesbian... Theresa, Gigi’s mom and her Godmother. The woman had shown her support from the moment she told her and had been nothing but her rock when dealing with the fear of being judged by other people. She was the one that, a year later, went up with her to her mother and stood there as she came out to her as well. Maria took it well, as expected by her best friend, and told Crystal that not only did she already suspect it, but she was also always going to love her, no matter who she loved. The same happened when she came out to her dad and from that point on, there were no more secrets in their family for the next few years.

During Senior Year, many things happened. Crystal kissed another girl, this time one she was interested in, who kissed her back, and who she made out with a few times, but never got into a relationship with. She participated in an arts competition and won 500$ worth of new arts supplies, which she chose to save for college. She also passed all her classes and applied to the arts college she wanted to attend. Gigi became head cheerleader, captain of the cheer squad and won prom queen. She also signed a contract with a modeling agency that found her on Instagram and wanted to book her immediately. Her grades were enough for her to apply to the fashion school at her desired university and her portfolio was immaculate with original ideas and designs.

What the two never expected was that their dream university happened to be the same. The Academy of Arts University had many academic courses, Fine Art and Fashion included, and since the two weren’t friends, they never realized they were headed for the same place. Their mothers, on the other hand, were pretty aware of that. They had talked to each other about their kids’ wishes and decided it would be for the best to keep it a secret from them, in case they changed their minds beforehand due to it. Their reason?! They didn’t like the fact that the two girls who used to be so close now hated each other and thought that college would bring them closer.

That wasn’t the case.

They moved to their dorm in first year, being that the university was in San Francisco, and would spend their entire week there, going home on the weekends. Their dorm-rooms ended up not only being in the same building and floor, but also only being 2 doors apart. It was like the universe was doing its best to try to reconnect them…and failing, for neither of them allowed that to get in their way of avoiding each other as much as they could.

Crystal started working at a coffee shop near their university campus to help her parents pay for her tuition and to save up some money for herself. She made friends with people like her, 3 girls from the same course as her, Daya, a sweet and very tall girl with a passion for grunge songs and the color yellow, Lux, a nice blonde who loved creating new clothes and restoring pieces of art, and Tiffani, Lux’s pretty girlfriend who could dance just as well as she painted, as well as a girl from the Fashion course, Daegen, who could put anyone in check and spent most of her time looking flawless while smoking her cigarette. They were the best people she had met throughout her life and the ones she confided in the most. Every week they would gather in Crystal’s dorm at night and smoke blunts while talking about the many sucky things they had experienced that week, as well as the past problems they had to deal with. Crystal told them all about Gigi and the things they had gone through together up until that point. Daegen knew Gigi from her classes and thanks to Crystal’s point of view on the girl, chose to keep her distance from her.

Gigi felt like she changed a lot from the moment she entered college. She was more focused on her school work now, for she wanted to be successful and this was truly the field she felt the most passion for. That, however, didn’t turn her into some workaholic nerd who wouldn’t do anything fun. She went to lots of parties with her friends, the beautiful Jaida, a tall girl that could do it all, no limits for her, la belle Nicky, a French girl that had just moved there to be able to attend their school and whose looks seemed like they came from the most exquisite Paris fashion runways, and the cheerful Jan, a girl who had chosen to make Fashion her first degree and was hopeful to, after finishing this one, taking a second degree in Musical theater, and who spent her time either singing while sewing or playing soccer with her other friends to spare all the extra energy she always woke up with. Gigi became a little more down to earth now that she started experiencing the reality of college. There, no one cared about who was the most popular person in the room or who was better than the others, for everyone was just focused on achieving their dreams. She realized she had never been above anyone, and was just another normal girl wanting to make it big in her dream career. As a model, Gigi made a good amount of money. She had posed for makeup brands, sports clothes brands, even furniture stores, and was always willing to work hard to be able to go far in that part of her career as well.

Despite coming across each other in the hall to their rooms, Gigi and Crystal never said a word, sometimes sending deadly glares at one another. During the dinners their families shared, the two would just sit on opposite sides of the table, eat their meals and either leave to go hang out with some of their LA friends or stay in different house divisions. Everything was a valid option to prevent them from starting a fight and ruining the tradition their mothers had created. And so, just like that, their first college year went by.

Crystal prayed to all of her saints that these would be the last years she would have to see Gigi’s face almost every day…

Gigi hoped she would get to see even less of Crystal in the following years of college they still had to face…

_Fate really is a funny thing, for its irony seems to, when it comes to that, never give them what they want…_


	2. "Tell me you're joking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you guys :)
> 
> I hope you're liking this new story!!! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY AMAZING FRIENDS IN MY DRAG FANFICTION GROUP CHAT!! WE HAVE OUR LIZARD!!!
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Crystal could not believe the words that were coming out of her mother’s mouth. Everything seemed slow-motioned as she explained to her the situation she was about to face. It was as if time was stoping, becoming slower and slower as her brain tried to shut off the new amount of information that she didn’t want to acknowledge as true.

“Crystal Elizabeth, are you listening to me?” Her mother asked, madly.

“I…I…”

“Don’t ‘I, I’ me, Miss, it’s a yes or no question” Her mother replied, hands on her hips. Crystal’s father was behind her, looking sympathetically at his daughter who seemed to have just gotten the most heartbreaking piece of news anyone could ever get.

“Mom…tell me this is a joke” Crystal begged.

“I’m sorry Crystal, but it is not. Your abuela is having trouble dealing with the house’s procedures and you know your abuelito’s head isn’t as fresh as it used to be. They need our help!” Maria told her child.

“I get that, but why do I have to spend time at Aunt Theresa’s house while you guys are in Mexico? You know I always try not to spend too much time around the She-devil that is Genevieve” She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t speak about Gigi like that” Her mother warned her “I need you to spend your weekends at their house while we are gone because I’ve very well aware that you barely do any correct meals while you’re in your dorm and just run on expresso and boxes of froot loops. You don’t take good care of yourself while alone for a week, let alone for a year” Her mother said, heading for the kitchen to turn the oven off, for their diner was now ready.

“Wait, A YEAR?” Crystal asked, getting up from her seat on the couch and following her.

“Yeah, what did you expect?! These house things take time!” She said as if that information was obvious.

“I though it would be like…2 months tops” the ginger admitted “you’re telling me that for the next year, I’m gonna have to go spend my every weekend at aunt Theresa’s house? That I’m not only going to have to deal with seeing Genevieve at college, I’m also be staying under the same roof as her on the weekends? Is that it?” Her parents looked at each other as if thinking of the answer they were going to give their daughter, before her mother turned to her with smile.

“Yeah, pretty much!” Her mother told her, handing her the plates so she could start setting up the table.

“What about Will? Won’t he be losing a year of classes if he goes to Mexico? Wouldn’t it be better if I stayed here and took a year off to look after him? It’d be an upgrade from having to deal with She-who-must-not-be-named” Crystal rolled her eyes as she set the table for her family’s dinner. Her brother was in front of her, setting the glasses along with her, smirking at her as he messed the cutlery the ginger girl had just set down.

“Oh, don’t worry about your brother. He’ll be doing his school year in Mexico. It’ll be a good way to bring him closer to his heritage anyway” their mother told her, taking the dinner out.

“Lucky bastard…” Crystal mumbled under her breath, fixing the things her brother had taken out of place “I don’t get it, I am perfectly capable of staying in my dorm alone for a year. I can cook my meals or even eat at the college’s cafeteria if that allows me to stay away from spending more time than needed with female Voldemort”

“Crystal, enough! You’re going to go to your aunt’s house and that’s final” Her mother put her foot down to her daughter’s complaining.

“Ugh…fine!” She grunted, taking her seat at the dinning table along with her family “At least I’ll only be going there at the beginning of the semester since you guys are only going by then” She said, taking a bit from her meal.

“Yeah, about that…”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“No, No, No. Mom, tell me you’re joking” Gigi begged as she sat on her white couch, holding a pillow and received the news her mother had just given her.

“I’m not joking, Gigi” Her mother said, sitting by her side “Your Aunt Maria and Uncle Albert will be spending the next year in Mexico and they couldn’t take Crystal because of her college year”

“And why can’t she stay in her dorm alone? Couldn’t you have said no when Aunt Maria asked you to look after her?” Gigi asked whining.

“Because you know very well that Crystal doesn’t usually take good care of herself and, if allowed, will go a whole week without a consistent meal” her mother reminded her “Besides, I couldn’t say no to Maria because she didn’t ask me to watch over Crystal, I was the one who offered to.”

“Oh, for crying out loud” Gigi complained “You know I can’t stand being near her for more than 5 minutes, how do you expect me to spend my weekends with her under the same roof?!” Gigi complained.

“I expect you to behave like the grown up you are and, if possible, to be a respectful host to her. I couldn’t let my own goddaughter miss a whole school year by going with her parents to Mexico when I can just let her stay with us” Her mother told her, getting up.

“That would be better than making your own daughter have to deal with that crackhead” Gigi mumbled under her breath.

“What did you say?” Her mother asked.

“Nothing” Gigi replied, sitting up on the couch and holding the pillow tighter “At least she’s only coming next month when the semester starts”

“Actually…” Her mother began.

“Oh, for god’s sake”

The Methyds arrived at the Goodes’ house two weeks after they told their daughters about the arrangements for the year. In the back of Crystal’s van were some boxes filled with the things she was going to need for her school year and for her year-long stay at her undesired accommodations, as well as Crystal’s pet, the one she could take with her to college.

Watching them arrive was Theresa, happy, as usual, to be serving their traditional hang-out dinner and excited to be receiving her goddaughter for the first time that day, as well as Gigi, standing behind her mother with the most bothered look on her face. She really didn’t want to be receiving

The four members of the arriving family walked up the front porch to greet them both.

“Maria, you look so good” Theresa said, hugging her best friend who had put on a beautiful flowery black dress on.

“You’re one to talk. Have you seen yourself?!” Maria giggled “No wonder Gigi is so tall and beautiful.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet” She said, releasing from the hug, going to greet Maria’s husband “Albert, always a pleasure. Have you tried making that banana pie I told you about?” She asked.

“I did, it turned out amazing. I need to pay you back by giving you my secret lemon tart recipe” He told her.

“Gigi, how are you, baby?” Maria asked her goddaughter, leaning in for a hug, which Gigi took happily.

“I’m good, how are you? My mom is right, you look lovely. That dress is totally you!” Gigi complimented her with a genuine smile.

“Oh, you’re too kind” Maria said, releasing her from her hug.

“How’s my favorite goddaughter doing?” Theresa offered a hug to Crystal, which she took.

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking. How are you?” She replied, smiling and taking the hug.

“I’m good too, darling. Have you finished that painting with the vibrant reds you were doing?” Theresa replied and asked.

“Almost done, I can send you a picture once it’s done” She said.

“You’re so talented I might fire my fabrics team and hire you to design and paint them for me” Theresa joked, being truthful about the part about Crystal being talented “And Will, how was your school year?”

“Pretty good, Aunt Theresa. I got an A in PE and I’m entering the football team when I come back from Mexico” He tells her, hugging her.

“That’s my boy!” She encouraged him “Let’s all go inside. Dinner is almost ready. I’ll ask Peter to grab Crystal’s things from the care and take them to the guest room where she’ll be staying” Theresa told them. Peter was the Goode’s butler. Let’s just say that they were more than moderately rich.

“I’d like to go pick up my baby now, if that’s okay?” Crystal asked.

“Of course, go ahead. The rest of you, come inside” The woman replied “Gigi, hold the door for Crystal, please. The window might close and we don’t want her to get hurt trying to open it with such a heavy thing in her hands.”

Gigi rolled her eyes at her mother’s request but did what she was told. From the back of her van, Crystal took a terrarium with her baby inside. When she went back to the entrance of the house, she gave the car keys to Peter and was left alone, facing a crossed-arms Gigi, holding the door with her back and butt.

“Walking-Freak” Gigi greeted her with a smirk.

“She-Devil” Crystal greeted her back in their usual way.

“I see you’re holding your little sidekick with you. Now I’ll be having two nasty creatures living in my house” Gigi pointed out.

“No, baby, you got it wrong. I’m a person and Rose is a lizard. You already had two nasty creatures living in your house” Crystal stated “You and your ego” And with that, she walked in, making Gigi grunt.

If staying together was going to be like that, they could bet money on one thing:

_They were going to go insane trying to put up with each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you guys :)
> 
> I hope you're liking this new story!!! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY AMAZING FRIENDS IN MY DRAG FANFICTION GROUP CHAT!! WE HAVE OUR LIZARD!!!
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	3. "You would have loved the person she used to be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Chapter 3 is here for you!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who comments, you guys are >Chef's Kiss

Dinner between the Methyds and the Goodes went well. Robert and Albert spoke about Football while Maria and Theresa shared some gossip regarding the latest happenings in the neighborhood and Will played on his Nintendo Switch in between bites. As for Gigi and Crystal, they ate in silence. They would sometimes exchange unpleasant glares at each other, but would go back to eating so they wouldn’t disturb their mothers’ loved time with their fights. Once it was time for the Methyds to leave, Gigi’s father, Robert, took them home, so Crystal could have her van with her already. She said her goodbyes to her parents and her brother and soon enough was alone with just Theresa and Gigi.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go take Crystal up to her room?” Theresa asked Gigi, who rolled her eyes.

“She knows where it is, she’s been coming to this house since we were kids. Besides, she went up there before to put her dumb lizard down” Gigi told her mom, crossing her arms over her chest.

“GIGI!” Her mother called her out.

“It’s okay, aunt Theresa, I know my way around the house. I grew up here as well” Crystal told her, wanting to avoid having to spend more time than needed with the girl that would make her stay unpleasant.

“I know that darling, but Gigi could be a good host, for once, and take you there so you would know you are welcome here” Theresa expressed, eyeing her daughter with fire in her eyes, as if shooting daggers.

“Fine! Follow me!” Gigi grunted, climbing up the stairs.

Crystal waved her hand at Theresa and followed after the blonde up the staircase she knew too well. She remembered of all of those times when the two of them would run down them to go play in the back of the house, near the pool, or when the two would make silly races up them to see who reach Gigi’s bed first. Good times. She recalled one time when Gigi stumbled and fell down the three bottom steps, scratching her knee on an unpolished part of the marble handrail.

_“Gee, are you okay?” A 6-year old Crystal asked, seeing her friend sitting down on the floor holding her leg to her chest._

_“I..” Gigi’s eyes were filled with tears, but she didn’t cry per say. She just sniffed the pain away, holding her little leg as some blood appeared on the scratch “It huwts Cwystal” little 4-year-old Gigi said. Back then, she still had some trouble pronouncing some words, a characteristic she worked through the years with the help of speech therapists. This happened at the end of November, very near to Gigi’s 5 th birthday._

_“It’s okay, I’ll kiss it better” Little Crystal said, getting close to the girl’s knee, blowing a little over the scratch and placing a little kiss above it. Gigi giggled a little, proceeding to hug her best friend._

_“I don’t want to have a scwatch on my biwthday” Gigi pouted “it will look bad with my dwess”_

_“Don’t worry, you can wear your Powerpuff Girls leggings” Crystal tried to cheer her up._

_“The white ones?” Gigi asked._

_“Yeah, you can be just like Blossom” Crystal told her, remembering her favorite sister of the trio._

_“You look mowe like Blossom then I do. Mommy says I’m like Bubbles” Gigi told her._

_“Yeah, but I’m Buttercup. You’re the Blossom to me.” And like that, the two just giggled and went back to playing as if nothing had happened._

“Here’s your room. I wish it was further away from mine, but oh well” Gigi said with a very pointed tone, bringing Crystal right back to reality and making her realize she was already in front of the Guest Room she would be sleeping in.

“Thank you” She said, coldly, remembering that the sweet Gigi she knew was now this cold girl standing in front of her.

“Oh, one more thing. Don’t think that just because we’ll be staying under the same roof for the next two weeks, until we go back to campus, that I’ll be your friend and talk to you” Gigi warned her.

“Don’t worry princess, being friends with you again is at the very bottom of my wish list” Crystal told her “Right below ‘being devoured by a shark’”

“Good, because it doesn’t even exist on my list. Keep your things and yourself away from me, don’t speak to me unless necessary, and we won’t have a problem” And so, just like that Gigi walked down the hall, into her own room, closing the door behind her.

Crystal just rolled her eyes and went inside the division she would be sleeping in. Her little lizard, Rose, was in her terrarium, placed perfectly over her desk. Crystal took a step near it and looked through the glass, seeing her little baby and smiling at her.

“Too bad you only got to meet this version of Genevieve, Rose…you would have loved the person she used to be”

The following morning, Gigi got up with her work mindset in place. She had a photoshoot for a Leggings brand in 2 hours and she needed to be on top of her game for it. She put on some old sportswear and worked on her treadmill for 15 minutes, to make her body warmed up and her muscles ready to flex for the poses. She, then, took a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes, for she would need to get changed on set. Her face was moisturized and her hair was up in a high ponytail when she left her room, holding her bag with everything she needed to get her job done right.

She was thinking of grabbing a glass of orange juice and a banana as her breakfast before the shoot and eat something more consistent when she left, but the scent of something she knew very well and had forgotten she loved made her plans shake a little bit. The moment she got to the kitchen, she found both her mother, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee, and Crystal, over by the cooker, an apron on, covered in flour while she made some blueberry pancakes.

Crystal’s pancakes had always been the best. Her mother had taught her how to make them when they were little and the two of them would make them especially whenever Gigi would sleep at Crystal’s house. Gigi recalled one time when the they were 10 and 11, a week after Gigi’s birthday when she had slept at Crystal’s house and was feeling down.

_“I just wanted my daddy to have been thew…there” Gigi pouted sadly, trying her best to speak calmly so she could pronounce her ‘r’s. Her speech therapy had been doing wonders for her, but when she was too emotional, it sometimes missed. Her birthday had been at her house the week prior with some friends from school and, of course, both her family and Crystal’s. Unfortunately, her father wasn’t present, for he was busy with something from his work. It wasn’t surprising for him not to attend his own daughter’s birthday, but it also wasn’t shocking for a 10-year-old to be sad about her father missing so many things from her life._

_“I know Gigi. I’m sorry” Crystal hugged her, rubbing her back. Gigi remembered how much she loved Crystal’s hugs. She was always the best hugger, especially when she was sad “I’ll tell you what, what if I make you your favorite breakfast? I can ask my mom to help”_

_“You’d do that Crys?” Gigi asked, excitedly._

_“Yes, of course!” Crystal told her, crawling out of her bed “Let’s go!”_

“Good Morning, sleeping beauty” She was taken out of her thoughts by her mother greeting her “Crystal made us breakfast.”

“I can see that” She replied, trying not to sound excited for it. Crystal carefully placed a plate full of pancakes in the center of the table.

“Careful with the top ones, they are still hot” She advised, taking a seat in front of the blonde. Theresa sat beside Gigi with a smile.

“Well, girls, dig in” She said, pouring orange juice for them.

“I’ll have one” Gigi said, only taking a pancake to her plate, making Crystal look at her surprised.

“You’re just gonna have one? I though you loved these” She said, trying not to add any snorty comment to it because of Theresa’s presence.

“I have a photoshoot this morning. Can’t eat too much before it” She told her, also controlling her tongue, before taking a bite. The flavor was amazing, exactly what Gigi had expected it to be. Crystal really had a way with cooking, something she sucked at. “But I’ll take two to eat after…” She mumbled, looking down at the table.

For some reason, Crystal smiled at that. Despite Gigi having become someone she didn’t know anymore, there was some old Gigi in her, even if it was just in her love for her blueberry pancakes.

“So, school starts in 2 weeks” Theresa said, taking a sip from her coffee.

“Yeah” Gigi spoke, eating her meal.

“Will you guys need to go earlier to your dorms to get anything set?” The older woman asked.

“I might have to go a week earlier. I need to take new fabrics and mannequins I bought and get some advanced work for my semester piece” Gigi told her mother.

“I get back to work at the Coffee shop a week prior as well. I’ll probably need to leave this Sunday afternoon since it’s a 6-hour drive” Crystal spoke as well.

“Wait, you come and go on the weekends by car?” Theresa asked, surprised.

“No wonder you always look so tired…” Gigi mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Crystal asked, having hear her perfectly but daring her to repeat it so her mother would hear.

“I said ‘That must leave you really tired’” She lied, fake-smiling at the older girl.

“Well, you will not be doing the car-drive these times. While you’re staying with us, you can take flights with Gigi every weekend so you two can come home together” Theresa stated, getting up to go wash her cup.

The two girls sited on the table just froze.

_“I don’t want to be stuck with you on that too” Gigi mumbled._

_“Finally, something we fucking agree on” Crystal replied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Chapter 3 is here for you!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who comments, you guys are >Chef's Kiss


	4. "Fuck off Crystal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter here babes!!!
> 
> I'm really excited for this story. And I'm happy so many of you are enjoying it!! Please keep leaving comments, they make me really happy and motivate me to keep writing!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

It is not a surprise to anyone that throughout the time they were still at the house, neither Gigi nor Crystal spoke more than 10 words to each other throughout the day. They avoided meeting in the hall, they avoided looking at each other during meals, and they even toke note to the times when the other would use the bathroom to shower so they wouldn’t take risks of meeting at the door. It really seemed like a mission or a game the two were playing, but they were really putting effort into this, as if their lives depended on it.

The day for them to leave and head to the dorm came along.   
The two were forced to be with each other for that, there was no escaping, so the least they could do was avoid talking to each other.   
They things for the school year had already been sent via express delivery the day before, meaning it would probably arrive that afternoon.   
They said their goodbyes to Theresa and Peter took them to the airport, silently. Once there, they just sat on different ends of the same bench and waited for their time to catch their flight to come.

Crystal put on her earbuds, listening to her favorite Nelly Furtado songs and remembering the conversation she had with her mother two days ago.

_ “…and are you sure you haven’t been giving your aunt too many headaches?” _ _her mother asked for the fifth time that day._

_“Ugh, Yes, mom, I’m sure. Aunt Theresa loves me!” Crystal told her, rolling her eyes._

_ “Don’t grunt at me, niña, or else you’ll see how they bite you when I get home” _ _her mother scolded her, making her giggle a little. It was fun having her mother still act like she was a child when she was, in fact, 20 years old now. It made her feel young still._

_ “…estás hablando con Crystal?” _ _she heard a voice coming from the other end of the line. It was most likely her grandmother. Crystal hadn’t seen her grandmother since she came to visit last year and she really missed her._

_ “Sí Mama, viene a hablar con ella” _ _her mother called._

_ “Crystal, cariño, how are you?” _ _her granny asked through the line._

_“I’m good, nana, how are you?” She asked back._

_ “Oh, I’ve been okay. Your mother has been driving me crazy here. No wonder she’s worried about you bugging Mrs. Goode. She thinks you’re like her” _ _Her grandmother joked, making Crystal giggle “Have you been painting anything lately?”_

_“I’ve been working on a blue-sky painting” Crystal told her. Her grandmother had always been a huge fan of her work._

_ “Oh, I’m sure it’s lovely. Can I ask you for a favor?” _

_“Of course, Nana, whatever you want” Crystal replied._

_ “I bought a new couch for the house and I’d really like to have a painting of those beautiful blue flowers that used to grow in my garden when you were little. Can you do it for me?”  _

_“Sure, I’ll get to it when I get to the dorm” Crystal told her grandmother, smiling into the phone._

_ “You’re an angel” _

It meant a lot to her that her grandmother valued her talented and wanted a piece of her art in her house. She always loved it when others showed appreciation and love for the things she created. It made her feel useful, even when she herself didn’t believe in it. The first person that actually cared for the things she made was Theresa, Gigi’s mom. She always told her that her drawings were beautiful and that she would make an amazing artist someday. The second person, and the one that had the most impact, was actually Gigi. Back when they were kids, Crystal used to make these crazy drawings for colorful patterns, funny characters and amazing animals Gigi would have never imagined. At some point, Gigi started talking to her about what the two would be when they grew up. Although Gigi’s mind had always been set in becoming a ‘famous fashion person’ as she would call it, Crystal had no idea. Not that she needed to have, she was a kid after all. But Gigi…Gigi liked to think of the future. She liked to make plans. She liked to imagine and tell her all the amazing things the two could do when they grew up. In her mind, the two would own a flat together, just like their mothers had before, but in their case, they would be together forever. In her silly little mind, she would tell Crystal, she would make it as a very famous model and make her own clothes as well. And when Crystal asked her, what about her, the girl just smiled and replied softly:

“You’ll be the best artist the world has ever seen.”

As she sat at the airport, running through Gigi’s head, all the thoughts she could think of related to the last piece of conversation she had had with her manager. The two had talked on the phone two days ago, after the photos from her photoshoot were released. She had asked her agent why her Instagram hadn’t been tagged or her name mentioned once the pictures were released to the public. She wanted to be someone, she wanted to make it big, but remaining beautifully anonymous wasn’t going to get her there. That was when Gigi’s manager told her the single, most truthful thing she had ever heard:

_“It’s normal for people to nor know your name yet. Models only make it big after their 1 st scandal” _

The two eventually made it to their dorm rooms, happily away from each other after a flight of almost 1h30m. Their things arrived about 2 hours after they did, which was nice. It gave them time to set things in their rightful places and for them to get ready to start their new year.

Once Crystal was done with getting her things in place, she called the very people she missed the most, her girls. It took less that 15 minutes for Lux, Tiffani and Daya to be there, and less than 20 for Daegen to arrive.

“How was your break, bitch?” Daegen asked, throwing herself over her bed, lying in it, while the others sat on the Puffs crystal had on the floor.

“You met any ladies?” Daya joined in.

“I didn’t, unfortunately. I spent most of it with my family, and the only person whose age was close to mine was…well…female Lord Voldemort” She told her friends, all of them aware of Crystal’s tendency to compare Gigi to the antagonist of the Harry Potter Books and Movies.

“Damn, must have been hard” Lux felt bad for her.

“Yeah, and you guys won’t even believe the worst part. So basically, my mom…” And like that, Crystal told them all about her new stay at the Goodes’ house and how her previous week went alongside the girl she disliked the most.

“I…I have no words” Daya spoke.

“How haven’t you set that girl’s hair on fire?” Tiffani asked, cuddling next to Lux.

“Lots of self-control, I’d say” she told them.

“I know something that will take you mind off of it” Daegen said, opening her bag and taking out a pink rectangular box. Once she opened it, 2 blunts were revealed.

“That’s what I’m talking about” Crystal cheered, the four of them getting themselves ready to relax.

As they lighted up the blunts, a knock on the door was heard. They immediately attempted to hide them the best way they could, as the door opened to reveal two girls standing there. Nessa and Kelly.

Kelly was this blonde girl who was friends with Daegen. They were from the same course, of course, and she was always really nice to her, selling her weed at a cheaper price. As for Nessa, she was one of the people Crystal wasn’t that big of a fan of. The brunette was Kelly’s roommate and when Kelly came to hang with them and Daegen, Nessa would cling up to Crystal, trying to catch her attention at all costs. She was clearly into her and very much desperate.

“Hey bitches” Kelly said, walking in, pulling Nessa and closing the door behind them “Got room for two more”

“For fucks sake, you almost gave me a heart attack, hoe” Daegen said, making room on the bed for her friend to sit. Nessa, on the other hand, immediately sat next to Crystal.

“Hey, Cryssie” She said, a little smile on her face.

“Hey…Nessa…” She said, uncomfortable.

“Care to share that blunt with me?” She asked, her flirty side trying (keyword: trying) to come off.

“Sure” Crystal told her, handing her the burning thing in her hand. As Nessa took a drag from it, she stained it with her red lipstick, which really bothered Crystal, but not enough for her to say anything.

The 7 of them stayed like that there, all smoking those blunts calmly as time went by. Eventually, a knock on the door and it being opened not 2 second after made them jump in surprise.

“Hey, one of your boxes ended up in my room, and although I’m not your mother and It’s not my duty to get your things to you, I just didn’t want your stupid art material in my room…” It was Gigi, followed by her two friends, Nicky and Jaida. The three of them stopped on their tracks, seeing all of them gathered there, holding blunts, and smelling the scent of fresh weed in the air.

“Close the door behind you, we’re not trying to get caught” Crystal told her. Gigi rolled her eyes, while Jaida did so.

“Whatever, where can I put this?” Gigi asked.

“On the ground. I’ll put those in place later” Crystal replied, as Gigi placed the box of paints of the floor.

“Wait, why did you get her things?” Nessa asked, an unpleasant look being thrown at Gigi “Are you dating or something?”

Crystal almost chocked on the blunt. Hadn’t it been for the previous way Nessa had looked and replied at Gigi, the blonde would have only said ‘no’, but since she did look and reply to her that way…

“It’s none of your fucking business, smoke for brains” Gigi replied.

“Well, it is my business if I asked” Nessa replied, a pretty weak comeback against the all-mighty Gigi Goode.

“No, sweety, it is not. If I’m dating or just plainly fucking Crystal’s brain off, It’s none of your fucking business, so step off your high horse of ‘I have a crush on her so she’s mine’ and get back to reality” Gigi completely left the girl speechless, making the others hold back their laughs as Crystal looked at the ground.

“Whatever” the brunette muttered.

“Anyways, I can’t believe you’re still into that shit” Gigi stated to Crystal, pointing at the blunt in her hand.

“And what does that have to do with you, princess?” Crystal smirked at her. Damn! You can’t imagine how hardly Gigi wanted to take that smirk off her face.

“Nothing really, I’m just thinking” Gigi crossed her arms over her small chest “What would Maria say if she saw her daughter being a little crackhead?”

“And what would your mother say if she knew you were being bitchy to people I hang out with” Not a single bone in Crystal’s body wanted to defend Nessa, but she just loved messing with Gigi more.

“I’m just worried about her well-being. I wouldn’t be the one to tell her and give her that disappointing piece of news” Gigi crossed her arms.

“Don’t worry about it. She took it well when she found out I didn’t like dick. I don’t think she’ll have a stoke if she finds out about this” She said, making the standing girls widen their eyes “I won’t say a word about your bitchiness either”.

“Look, they’re shocked” Daegen pointed out.

“It’s so cute when girls find out there are girls who like other girls” Daya said smiling.

“Those…I…we didn’t find out about that now” Jaida said “We just didn’t know she was a lesbian.”

“You found out now” Crystal smiled.

“We should leave, I’m getting bored” Gigi said, heading towards the door.

“Why?! Your friends seem oddly interested now that the conversation changed to this.” Lux stated, smirking as Tiff laughed next to her.

“Come on Gigi, aren’t you a little curious about what it’s like to be with a girl?!” Tiffani joked.

“Don’t mess with her, you guys” Crystal defended…for a second “If she’s curious, she can always come to me, either at night here, or at her house this weekend” she said, winking at her.

_“Fuck off Crystal, fuck all the way off”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter here babes!!!
> 
> I'm really excited for this story. And I'm happy so many of you are enjoying it!! Please keep leaving comments, they make me really happy and motivate me to keep writing!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	5. "Touch yourself to this, bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, how are you all? I hope you're having a wonderful day. I'm back with another one!!! 4 days, 5 chapters out! Can't wait to keep on releasing these cool chapters for you!
> 
> I love this chapter!! It was so fun to write!! I hope you guys have fun reading it as well!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and tell me your thoughts on it!! Any predictions??
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The first week back at college was a really memorable one for both Gigi and Crystal. It wasn’t like they had classes or anything, they were just trying their best to get ahead of their work for the semester, one painting and making paperwork regarding her works, and the other sewing and designing projects she wanted to accomplish that semester…that wasn’t what made it memorable, though. The reason they recalled that week perfectly was because it was the week when they messed with each other the most.

After the confrontation in Crystal’s room, Gigi couldn’t let her have the last laugh. She always liked to be the one on top and when it came to Crystal testing her, she tried to make sure her place was always above the ginger girl.

Gigi wasn’t mad about Crystal and her friends commenting on her sexuality and her ‘being with a girl’. That didn’t matter to her. Truth be told, she was almost 100% sure no-one really knew her sexual orientation. She guessed all of her friends just assumed she was straight since she had never dated anyone, and even though she had made out with boys, girls and non-binary people in the club while they were out, she was certain most of them just thought it was her way of having fun and that she was most-likely too drunk to care.

Gigi had been sure of her own sexuality since she was a teen. She found boys cute, she found girls hot, she found people in general attractive, and she was aware she was pansexual. It didn’t matter to her if the person was afab or amab, non-binary, genderfluid, cisgender…she liked beautiful people, that was it. But she never told that to anyone. It wasn’t like she was afraid to come out or restraining herself from doing so. She just thought that people had nothing to do with it. She didn’t care if others thought she was straight, gay, bi… all that mattered to her was the fact that she knew herself and that was only her business.

But Crystal having the last laugh, teasing her like that in front of her friends, saying she could try it out with her in the most ironical tone possible just to mock her…that was not okay. Nobody mocked Gigi Goode and didn’t get some form of payback. The blonde just wouldn’t allow it.

It was Wednesday when she decided it was time for her to get her payback.

Crystal was doing an afternoon shift at the coffee shop and Gigi’s friends wanted to go out for iced coffee. What a great opportunity for her to get some sweet revenge on the older girl. She told them all she wanted to go to that coffee shop in particular because they had the best lemon cookies in town and, like that, convinced her friends.

Entering the place, the cozy environment made them all feel more comfortable immediately. The place was painted in soft brown tones, the tables were mostly polished wood and the chairs were leather in a beautiful eggshell tone. Looking at the counter, Gigi immediately saw her target. Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, taking orders and serving drinks. She counted the number of people ahead of her and made sure she was going to be waitressed by her. She also made sure to tell her friends to take a seat, for she would get their orders.

Jan was excited about trying their Oreo cheesecake, Jaida wanted a matcha iced green tea and Nicky just had a cold expresso. As for Gigi, she was gonna ask for an almond milk Caramel Frappuccino with no foam.

“Hello, welcome to—” Crystal started her usual introduction but shut up the moment she saw Gigi there.

“Hi, I would like an Oreo Cheesecake slice for Jan, an iced matcha Green tea for Jaida, an iced expresso for Nicky and an almond milk Caramel Frappuccino with no foam for Gigi” She winked at her, using the fakest tone she could produce to say all of that. Crystal rolled her eyes and took note of her order.

“Will that be all?” Crystal asked, fake-smiling.

“Yes, sweetie” Gigi replied, bating her eyelashes. The people behind her in the line and Crystal’s co-workers were all watching the scene as the Blonde flirted with her.

“That will be 8 dollars and 39 cents” Crystal told her. Gigi just handed her a 10-dollar bill.

“Keep the change, babe” She said “I’ll be waiting by my table” And with that, she walked away to her friends. Crystal rolled her eyes and started preparing the order she had just made. One by one, she called them to get their things, writing their names on the disposable cups of their beverages.

“…Gigi” She called. She was the last one she prepared, making sure not to miss one thing so the girl wouldn’t be there again, bothering her with some silly complain.

“Thanks, doll” Gigi fake-smiled and went back to her table. She drank her drink calmly while her friends talked for a bit, her eyes not leaving the ginger in her work place. _Wasn’t she such a pain in the ass and she could be considered kind of cute_ , Gigi thought. Who was she kidding?! Crystal Methyd had been gorgeous since the day she was born. If they weren’t mortal enemies at this point, things between them could have been a lot different.

When no one was watching (Except for her friends, of course) Gigi took a sharpie out of her purse and opened her contacts, writing Crystal’s number on it. After that, and with her friends’ confused eyes on her, she walked back to the counted.

“Listen, I’m flattered, but I’m not interested” She spoke, loud enough so most people would hear. Crystal turned to look at her confused, as she was already preparing another order. She then noticed the cup Gigi had just placed over the counter with her number exposed on it

“What?” She asked, in shock, as she picked it up to have a better look.

“I was just being nice to you, I’m not interested in your number and I don’t think it’s very professional for you to write them in your clients cups, but thank you anyways” And with that, she called her friends and exited the coffee shop, a large smirk on her face, for her plan had been successful.

After the coffee shop incident, Crystal had to explain lots of things to her manager. If Gigi hadn’t left her cup there to prove the marker that she used was different from her work one and if her co-worker, Jackie, hadn’t stood up for her, she would have been fired for sure. Thankfully, she wasn’t. But now, it was time to get back at Gigi.

She had made her leave her dorm, embarrassed when they arrived and now Gigi had payed her back by embarrassing her in her workplace. This meant war.

On Thursday morning, while Gigi was out with Jaida to go to the gym, Crystal dipped her hands in washable orange paint and rubbed them all over the blonde’s floor. She managed for the Dorm responsible, Heidi, to open the door for her by telling her she just wanted to prank her childhood friend and that it would only make the blonde have to spend half an hour with a mop…the only lie in that was the friend part.

Thursday afternoon, while Crystal was working and after Gigi cleaned her whole floor from those ‘ugly orange handprints’, as she had called them, she asked Heidi to open Crystal’s door for her as well, for she wanted to payback her dear friend…that night, when Crystal got home, there were thousands of little pieced of cut fabric all over her bed and floor. Needless to say, she spent an hour picking them up and throwing them away.

On Friday night, the two of them silently took their flight back home, not mentioning the ‘pranks’ they had been playing on each other, even when they were alone. When, during dinner, Theresa asked them how their week had been, they just told her it went fine and that they saw each other a few times.

It was Saturday night when Crystal got her true revenge on the blonde, for the coffee shop prank she pulled on her.

Gigi had received some PR packages from the brands she modeled for, being mostly shirts, leggings, shorts and sports bras. Since her manager told her about the scandal need for a model to become known, she started acting bolder towards her career. That being said, and since people would certainly talk about it if she did, Gigi decided to do a live where she would be trying out her sexiest PR clothing items.

10 minutes after she started her Instagram live, Crystal walked in front of her door to reach the bathroom, but stopped, hearing what she was doing.

“…so, I’m gonna start by trying on these cute pair of shorts. They are from Nike and are super fitting. Don’t forget, everyone that donates 5 dollars to my venmo will receive a sexy picture of me in these cute clothes…” Crystal smirked.

She headed for the bathroom, did her business and went back to her room, locking the door and opening her Instagram. She opened Gigi’s live and observed what she was doing. The blonde would step away from the picture every time she changed outfits and would come back to the frame, revealing a combination of two articles of clothing, all of them leaving little to the imagination. She tried on pink sports bras, black shorts, short cropped tops and many more pieces of clothing. When she popped up in the frame wearing a baby blue set of shorts and bra, Crystal started commenting.

 **@CrystalMethyd:** When you’re done with your modeling, come to my room. Can’t wait to see you wearing that, bent over my bed.  
 **@username24435:** OMG who is that?  
 **@someone678:** CrystalMethyd are you her girlfriend?  
 **@randomdude26:** saw her profile, she’s hot. Bet they’re hot together, if you know what I mean...

As Gigi read the comments on her live, her nerves rose up. Of course, Crystal had to be there on her live, bothering her, like usual. She was going to deny it and tell them Crystal was just a friend, but as she saw the number of people on her starting to rise and the number of comments becoming bigger, she thought about it and chose to just ignore it.

“Next up, this is one of my favorites. It’s an Adidas bra. I’m gonna try it out and show you guys in a second” Gigi told them, stepping away from the frame.

 **@homophobe5789:** There’s no way our sexy Gigi is gay. That Crystal bitch is not even in a room near her as she claims  
 **@chick0872345:** Maybe she’s just a friend who’s messing with her

Crystal decided this called for harsh measurements. She watched Gigi’s live until the girl was back in the frame, her new bra on already, and just went to the blonde’s room, bursting the door open.

“What are you doing here?” Gigi spoke, high-pitched, immediately.

“Just came to show people I’m really in the room next door” She told her, getting closer to her, showing herself in the live “Hey everyone, I’m Crystal, nice to meet you. Follow me on Instagram and check out my artworks” She said, leaving Gigi speechless due to her bold moves.

 **@someonelesehere45:** It’s truueee, she’s there  
 **@ShipperUWU333:** I hope she’s her girlfriend, they would look so cute together!!!!!  
 **@curiousbeing67809:** Is she a model as well? Who is this girl?

As Gigi saw her live being flooded with comments about Crystal, the ginger waved goodbye to them and went back to her room. After watching a little bit more of the live, she remembered one last thing she could do to mess with Gigi. Something she had told her viewers she would do if they payed her. Within seconds, Crystal sent Gigi 5 dollars with a message:

**_“Can’t wait for the sexy picture I’m gonna get, princess”_ **

She smirked at herself and went back to watching the live. Once it ended, she sat on her desk and started making some sketches of random things while playing with Rose. It felt good to be on this side of the revenge plate again, and seeing Gigi’s bothered face when she entered her room was worth every single moment of it. She wasn’t sure if the girl was gonna fulfill her end of the deal and send her a sexy picture of her wearing her new clothes like she would do for her other followers, but it was good enough knowing she had bothered her enough for her to become speechless while she was there.

After 15 minutes, a notification in Crystal’s Instagram popped up. It was a picture from Gigi, but not what she expected. Instead of her being in her PR clothes, she was only wearing her black laced lingerie, but her pose wasn’t sexy, at all. She sat on her bed, legs uncrossed exposing her pretty panties, a pissed off face and her middle finger raised at the camera. The message she sent her wasn’t a nice one either, but everything together made Crystal laugh.

 **TheGigiGoode:** Touch yourself to this, bitch

After laughing at the visible fruits of her attempt to bother the younger girl, Crystal took her time looking at the picture. She had paid 5 dollars for it, after all. Despite the amount of dislike Crystal had for her, she couldn’t lie to herself when looking at that picture. Gigi was, in fact, one of the most gorgeous women Crystal had ever laid eyes on. She was very much a model with a pretty face and a body to die for. Maybe, if things were different, they wouldn’t be taking this specific place in each other’s lives and could have been much more…if Gigi wasn’t straight, that is. But hey, staring never killed anyone, and as Crystal did, one thought ran through her mind.

_Gigi Goode was fucking hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, how are you all? I hope you're having a wonderful day. I'm back with another one!!! 4 days, 5 chapters out! Can't wait to keep on releasing these cool chapters for you!
> 
> I love this chapter!! It was so fun to write!! I hope you guys have fun reading it as well!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and tell me your thoughts on it!! Any predictions??
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	6. “She looks like her girlfriend to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's another one!! This one has lots of fun dialogue and the appearance of a dear queen we love very much!!!
> 
> To everyone who asked, I update this and all of my stories once a day (on rare occasions once every other day, but I always say on twitter when I'm not going to update that day) around 2AM and 4:30AM Portuguese/British Time. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts on this chapter please! LUV U!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The two following weeks were pretty intense. The pranks between them stopped, for classes were now in place and their time was occupied by them. The amount of time they spent talking to each other was cut short. Most of their conversations resumed themselves to them crossing each other in the hall and going like this…

_“Boobs for brains” Gigi called Crystal the second they locked eyes while crossing the hall to head to their rooms._

_“Heartless Robot” Crystal insulted her back, heading for her door._

…and this…

_“Your mom called, she told me to tell you to charge your phone because she wants to talk to you tonight” Gigi told her, walking out of her room and meeting Crystal as she too was leaving her room “Be useful for once and do so, I don’t want to have to tell you what to do all the time just because you can’t look after yourself.”_

_“Thank you, Mommy” Crystal mocked her in a sexual way, rolling her eyes._

_“First off, ew, second off, go fuck yourself” Gigi replied, locking her door._

_“I don’t need to fuck myself. I have enough girls for that” Crystal replied, locking her door as well._

_“Go catch herpes with them then” Gigi said, walking away._

_“I’d rather be catching herpes than fucking you, it’d be less fake”_

Despite the amount of hate and insults, they were really toning it down on the conversations between the two. They would avoid each other in the campus halls and would only have these seconds-long showdowns while they were at their room doors, which was about 3 to 4 times. Throughout the first weeks.

Things changes when the second week came to its end.

There had been a class on both their schedules where the teacher had sent them an email telling them she would only start it in the second week. Neither of them bothered telling the other about it, because, like you know, they were not particularly close and things like ‘college conversation’ wasn’t in their common ground. This class was called ARAP, Anatomic Representation for Artistic Purposes, and all the students in the Fine Art and Fashion Departments had it with the same teacher at the same time. Of course, the two girls had no idea that they would be sharing the same classroom, so you can imagine the level of shock the moment they came face to face at the room’s entrance.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gigi asked. Before Crystal could reply, she popped up with another question “Whose bitch from the fashion department are you fucking? I need to know who not to hang out with.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not fucking more than one” Crystal told her, making her roll her eyes “This is my class room, the real question is, what the hell are YOU doing here?”

“This can’t be your classroom. This is my class…room…” The two looked around and finally noticed. The people sitting inside the room were a complete blend of the Fine Art students and the Fashion School department ones. No wonder the room was the biggest one in the building, because if both courses were taking it at the same time, then they sure as hell were going to need the space “Tell me this is a fucking joke” Gigi whispered.

At that moment, through the door, walked Daya, Daegen, Lux, Tiffani, Kelly and Nessa, all together with huge smiles on their faces.

“Hey Crystal, can you believe the Fashion people are having this class with us? We’ll have Daegen!” Daya said before they noticed the ginger and the blonde standing next to each other.

“Yeah, I kind of found out about it seconds ago” The older girl pointed at Gigi, who was still very bothered about it.

“I can’t stay here much longer or I’ll have a stroke” Gigi said, before heading to where Jaida, Nicky and Jan already were.

“Cryssie, why were you talking to that girl?” Nessa asked, in her lousy tone while getting closer to Crystal, as usual.

“Well, I—”

“Crystal” luckily, Crystal was interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned to the door and saw her favorite workplace friend, a fashion student, Jackie Cox.

Jackie was Crystal’s best friend at work. She always made sure to look after her, because she was older than her and took the mother role very well, and the two of them always had the best time together.

“Jackie, hey” Crystal greeted her, ignoring Nessa completely “You’re probably one of the only people from the Fashion department I’m glad to see here”

“Thanks, bitch” Kelly said ironically.

“Fuck my presence, right?!” Daegen joined along.

“You guys know what I mean” Crystal told them, rolling her eyes and going to hug Jackie.

“Remember how we used to complain about not being able to talk much during work?! I call this an upgrade” Jackie told her, hugging her back.

“Settle down class, take your seats please” The professor, a nice-looking lady in her 30s, said, while entering the room. The tables in said room were separated but each of them for 2 people. Tiff and Lux Immediately sat together. To the table next to them rushed Daya and Daegen. Crystal saw Kelly take a seat behind them, leaving a vacant space. The two of them were close but not that close, so she put that option to the side.

“Hey Crystal” Nessa called behind her. Crystal knew exactly why she was calling her. She was most-likely going to ask her if she wanted to sit by her. The older girl was feeling all hope leave her body and the fear of spending a whole hour hearing Nessa attempt to flirt with her filled her body. This was it. This was going to be the reason why she quit college. Her decision had been made…until she saw her savior.

“Crystal, sit with me” Sweet Jackie asked her while she took a sit behind Lux and Tiffani. Crystal nodded enthusiastically, pretended she didn’t hear Nessa and occupied the seat next to the Persian girl. Nessa looked at her with a pout on her face for a second before heading to take a sit next to Kelly, who was too absorbed in her hidden airpod’s music to even care. The teacher started the lesson right then and there, but, as usual, most people weren’t paying attention.

“You have no idea how you saved my life” Crystal whispered to Jackie.

“I could tell by your face that siting with that girl wasn’t something you would call ‘fun’” Jackie giggled, whispering back “besides, no way in hell was I going to miss my opportunity to spend more time with you in college”

“Hell yeah, we have time to talk now” Crystal cheered “You can finally tell me all about the girl you’ve been crushing on” She told her with a smirk, making Jackie blush.

“Fuck off. How is the first thing you want to talk to me, now that we have time, about who I’m crushing on?!” Jackie complained quietly.

“Well, if you hadn’t complained to me about how you get nervous around her and how pretty she is all the time, then I wouldn’t ask” Crystal giggled “Now, who is she? Is she here?”

“Yeah…she’s in the front rows…over there” Jackie pointed. Following where she wanted her to look at, Crystal almost chocked. Jackie was pointing at two tables that consisted of Jaida, Nicky, Jan and her lovely room-neighbor and childhood friend, Gigi.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Gigi. I’ll literally have a heart attack. That girl is, not only, obviously straight, but is also the embodiment of evil” Crystal told her, dramatically quiet.

“Gigi? No, not her” Jackie giggled, making Crystal breath in relief “I’m talking about…Jan…” Jackie told her, looking down at her notebook.

“Jan? As in short, little Jan? As in, the energy ball Jan? As in the soccer player fashionista Jan?” Crystal asked, making sure she had heard her well and that she was talking about the girl next to her mortal enemy.

“You know there are no other Jans in our year, right? Of course it’s that Jan” Jackie told her.

Crystal looked at Jackie, quietly, for a few seconds, before looking at Jan and doing the same, looking back at Jackie after that.

“Hmm, I can see that” She told her.

“Thanks…I can’t believe you thought I was talking about Gigi” Jackie giggled “We’re too much of friends for that, I call her ‘Baby Gee’” Jackie told her, taking Crystal by surprise.

“Wait. You’re friends with her?” Crystal asked “Please say ‘Jk’.”

“Can’t say JK, she’s a good girl. We were paired for a project last year and we became close. She helped me a lot with my final presentation and everything” Jackie told her “I knew you knew her since the last time she did that to you at work, but I didn’t know you disliked her that much”

“We grew up together. Our moms are friends. It’s complicated, she changed too much and we fell apart” Crystal told her “At least tell me you like me better” Crystal joked with a huge smile.

“Of course I like you better. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t put up with you complaining at work” Jackie joked back, making Crystal giggle one last time.

By the time class was over, everyone exited the building, eager to go home or to their dorms. Crystal remembered she didn’t have enough weed for the weekend, so she said her goodbyes to Jackie and headed back to where Kelly was. The Blonde was against the entrance’s wall, smoking, as usual.

“Kellz, I need a favor from you” She winked at her. Kelly smirked, finishing her cigarette and crushing it under her boot before pulling the girl to the side, a little further away from the main entrance.

“How much, babez?” She asked, putting her hand in her inside pocket, casually.

“10 I think” she meant grams, of course, taking a cigarette out of her pocket and lightening it up before bringing it to her lips. Kelly gave her the weed discretely while Crystal payed her as sneakily as she could.

“Pleasure doing business with you” Kelly told her. Crystal was about to tell her ‘bye’ and walk away, when she felt someone wrapping herself around her arm.

“Hey gorgeous” Nessa’s voice echoed next to her as she looked to face the taller girl.

“Hi” Crystal replied.

“Care to listen to this really awesome proposition I have for you?” The brunette asked. Crystal looked at her before noticing Gigi walking out of the building and stopping with her friends, close to where they were standing, while glaring at her.

“Hmm…Sure” Crystal replied without thinking.

“How about” The girl flirted, playing with her fingers in Crystal’s shoulder “I buy us some bottles of something strong enough for it to be fun and I bring it to your dorm. We could spend our weekend on it, together” And like that, she took a step closer to her, whispering in her ear “Clothes optional.”

Crystal felt disgusted to her stomach. It wasn’t like Nessa was an ugly girl, she just wasn’t her type and her personality tended to drive Crystal away. All her desperate attempts and her neediness drove her crazy, so the second she did this, Crystal took a step and backed away.

“Nessa…that’s an…offer…but…I…well—” She was trying to explain but she couldn’t come up with a good excuse why she didn’t want to. Luckily, Kelly interrupted her.

“Can’t you see she’s buying it to share with her girl?!” Kelly stated “Isn’t that right?” Crystal didn’t even give it a second thought.

“Yeah” She agreed, pulling her arm away from Nessa.

“Girl?! What girl?! You have a girl?!” She asked Crystal repeatedly and in the most psycho tone she had ever heard. Crystal felt helpless as the girl kept asking her so many questions, unsure of how to reply to any of them. She was fully ready to run away and avoid the girl for the whole next semester, until a voice helped her out.

“Babe, are you ready to go?” Behind Nessa was Gigi, the blonde bombshell that had put the brunette in front of her in her place the last time they talked. The brunette turned to face her immediately and her face changed from psycho to shocked.

“Babe?!” Nessa asked, but she didn’t get an answer, for Gigi quickly pushed past her and grabbed on Crystal’s hand. Crystal, on the other hand, was completely shocked. What the hell was Gigi doing?!

“See, I told you she has a girl” Kelly mentioned, lighting up another cigarette.

“No way. There’s no way SHE is Crystal’s girlfriend” Nessa stated, confidently.

“She looks like her girlfriend to me” Kelly replied, before addressing Gigi “Are you dating Crystal?” Crystal looked at Gigi’s face, awaiting her response. When the hell was she going to break this lie and say ‘JK I’m just here to mess with her’?! That never happened.

“Yeah, I am” She responded confidently before turning to Crystal with a fake-sweet smile “I’m sorry for cutting your time with your friends short but we need to go, we have out flight home to catch.”

“Right…” Crystal mumbled, still in shock with what the hell was happening.

“FLIGHT?! HOME?!” Nessa was having a complete breakdown, utterly pathetic in Gigi’s eyes and very sad in Crystal’s.

“Well, bye” She waved at the girl’s friends and pulled Crystal along. As the two made their way towards their dorm, still hand in hand with Crystal completely shocked, the ginger finally spoke up.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asked, seeing the fake smile in Gigi’s face fade into a serious expression.

_“We need to talk…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's another one!! This one has lots of fun dialogue and the appearance of a dear queen we love very much!!!
> 
> To everyone who asked, I update this and all of my stories once a day (on rare occasions once every other day, but I always say on twitter when I'm not going to update that day) around 2AM and 4:30AM Portuguese/British Time. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts on this chapter please! LUV U!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	7. “And who the hell told you I’m straight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another slay!!!  
> Another day, another chapter I wrote between 2 and 4:30 AM
> 
> Hope you love this one and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last one XOXO
> 
> Leave your comments please, predictions are always welcome!! LUV U!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

After the Instagram live situation with Crystal, Gigi’s comments on her social media had been flooded with questions about the nature of their relationship. Her follower count had been rising, people shipping them had been proposing ship-names like ‘methgoode’ or the most common, ‘Crygi’, and the amount of curiosity from her public was over the roof.

She considered telling everyone on an Instagram story that she was not dating Crystal, she was just a college and childhood ‘friend’ and end all the disturbing questions of whether the two were together or not…but she decided to call her manager first…

“Don’t end anything, Gigi. This news is gold. People are talking about you, LGBTQAI+ brands and supporters of have reached out to book you for photos and videos…this is the scandal you needed to rise in your career” The woman had told her.

“But it’s not true, Crystal and I aren’t even friends. People are bound to find out eventually if they ask her or see her with another girl” She told her.

“Then you better convince her to go along with it. If you two pretend to date for a while, your career is going to top many others. Even if you don’t like girls, pretending is not hard, imagine you’re playing a role”

“I do like girls. I just don’t like Crystal”

“That’s even better, but you should at learn to fake-like her. That girl is gold if put together with you. Don’t you want your career to skyrocket?”

“I do…but there is no way Crystal is going to go along with it”

“Try to convince her. Isn’t she an artist? She said on your live for people to check out her artwork. Tell her I’ll get promoters for her pieces if she wants to sell them, as long as she starts a fake-relationship with you”

With that conversation in mind, Gigi had decided to trust the woman in charge of her career and go for it. Problem was…How was she going to get Crystal to agree on pretending to date her?

She spent the whole week that came after that call thinking of ways to convince Crystal to work with her. Sure, she could go up to her room and propose what her manager had told her to, but if there was something she knew about the ginger girl, it was that she would never miss an opportunity as good as being able to tell everyone that Gigi wanted to fake-date her for some art promoters.

She observed the girl from afar, messing with her when they talked in the halls, but always thinking of ways to create a situation when she would be able to try to convince her to help her out. And then, when she wasn’t even expecting it, the situation presented itself.

The panic in Crystal’s face as she tried to escape from that brown-haired girl’s grip was amusing to Gigi. She found it funny how someone could be so confident when acting up to her but so fearful when some girl offered to fuck her. Still, seeing the person she had just put in her place weeks ago get all over Crystal made her uncomfortable enough to quickly take action and put her idea in action.

By the time the two got to their dorm’s hall, Gigi hadn’t said another word. Their hands were still intwined and the blonde hadn’t, once, looked at the older girl, just pulling her along as the ginger tried to ask her to slow down. Once they did arrive in front of their rooms, Gigi released her hand and spoke quickly.

“Get your things quick. We’ll talk on the plane” the blonde said, opening the door to her room.

“Isn’t our flight in like…one hour?”

“Nope, I got them earlier this time” Gigi said, finally entering her room to get her bags. Crystal did the same, grabbed all she needed quickly, and in 5 minutes, the two were both outside the building, waiting for their uber that would take them to their destination, the airport.

When the two were finally sitting together on the plane, flight already taken off, Gigi took a deep breath. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head many times during the time she spent thinking of ways to initialize it, so all she needed was to regain her posture and speak.

“Gigi” Crystal called her, looking at her and making her finally face her “can we talk now about what the hell happened in front of the school?”

“Yeah” Gigi took one more deep breath, formulated the words in her head, and let them out “I need a favor from you.”

“Not exactly what I was expecting you to say after I brought this topic” Crystal replied, confused.

“Listen. Remember when you popped up in my live the other day?” Gigi asked, tense.

“Yeah, how could I forget about that?” The ginger smirked “I’m still considering setting your picture as my home screen, just so I get to look at you every time I need to check my social media” Gigi rolled her eyes.

“Anyways…” the girl continued “Has you followers count been going up?”

“Now that you mentioned, yes, it has. Thanks a lot” Crystal said “I just don’t get what that has to do with anything.”

“Well, my followers count is going up too, mostly because people became interested in seeing me and you together…”

“Me and you?” Crystal asked, still not getting it.

“Ugh, you’re so dense” Gigi complained, rolling her eyes “People are asking if we are dating and making lots of theories about it” Gigi explained, making Crystal’s eyes widen.

“Wait, WHAT?”

“Shh, keep your voice down, we’re in a public plane” Gigi scolded her “Yeah. Thanks to you and your prank, my first scandal finally came” she rolled her eyes.

“I…I’m sorry…I know I mess with you a lot but I didn’t want to influence your career in any way” Crystal apologized, making Gigi look at her, shocked. Crystal hadn’t apologized to her since they were kids. She always did whatever she wanted, when it came to her and moved on.

“I…it’s okay…but we do have something to talk about because of it” Gigi started, to which Crystal nodded, listening closely “My manager saw the live and she is a strong believer, like me, that models only make it big after their first big scandal. This one is mine and I’m already being booked by brands I had never been booked before. The thing is, if I deny the rumors, I will lose my big opportunity, and if I leave it ambiguous, it’ll be old news by the time I finish my next shoot…” She bit her lip. Crystal was smart. She understood where this was going, especially after what Gigi did to get Nessa to back away from her.

“…so, you need to confirm the rumors?” She still asked, wanting the answer to come from the blonde.

“Yeah…” Gigi told her.

“That would imply for us to pretend to be dating, wouldn’t it? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about after you told Nessa and Kelly we were dating?” Crystal inquired completely shocked.

“Yeah, basically that!” Gigi told her, looking down for a second, taking a deep breath and looking back at her “I have a proposition to you, regarding this situation.”

“I...hmm…well, you’ve already told my friends we were dating so, I guess the least I could do is listen to you before I decide if I’m going to tell them it was a joke” Crystal spoke, breathing heavily.

“We pretend to date for the rest of the year, while you’re still at my house. We just post pictures and videos online, go out to places from time to time so I can add it to my stories, and you come with me to events. That will be enough publicity for me to explode and become a known name” Gigi told her.

“The rest of the year? And isn’t that queer-baiting since you’re straight?” Crystal asked, shocked by Gigi’s ideas.

“Yeah, it’d have to be believable. Public relationships don’t just last 2 weeks, otherwise people call them fake and forget about them” Gigi explained “And who the hell told you I’m straight?”

“You’re not?” Crystal raised an eyebrow.

“No” the girl denied “I’m pansexual.”

“This has got to be the biggest plot twist of the century” Crystal joked “No wonder there was a rumor you and that other cheerleader, Anne, had made out in the locker room back in 11th grade.”

“Oh, that rumor was completely false, we didn’t make out” Gigi dismissed it “We fucked in the showers, though” She smirked, leaving the older girl speechless while the younger one giggled.

“I can’t believe you lost your queerginity before I did” Crystal complained.

“Queerginity?”

“Queer-virginity” Crystal explained, making Gigi roll her eyes at her dumb attempt to create a word “Anyways. If I did say yes to that crazy idea of yours…what would be in it for me?”

“Now that you ask” Gigi smirked “You’d be able to get that brown broom away from you.”

“Brown broom?”

“Yeah, you know, the girl that I saved you from today” She told her.

“Nessa? Why is she a brown broom?” Crystal asked confused.

“Her hair is brown and is do dry it looks like an old broom. Any other explanation needed?” She asked.

“Nope, got it!” Crystal nodded.

“Good. You’d be able to get her to back away from you, by telling her you’re dating me. No one would ever dare try to get between a relationship I’m in and to face me because of it. She is not an exception” Gigi confirmed “and, I’d also be able to get you some promoters for your art.”

“Promoters?”

“Yeah, people who would promote your pieces and sell them for higher prices, getting your name out in the street for when you finish college. It will be good to become a known name in the area you are in, for it will, for sure, get you better job opportunities” Gigi explained, before looking down at her lap “So…what do you think?”

“Hmm, I don’t know” Crystal was doubtful. Would it be a good idea to pretend to be dating no one other than her mortal enemy?! What about everyone who knew them and the original nature of their relationship?! What about the future relationship she could be missing out on due to being in this fake one?! But what about Nessa constantly bothering her?! It would be an improvement to get rid of her. And what about her art?! Fine Art was hard as it was, getting some help would be life-changing. She took a glance at Gigi’s face and took a deep breath. In the end, it all came down to that glance. Gigi needed this to go on further in life, and deep down, despite all the bad emotions and feelings the girl had made her feel, part of her still though of her as that sweet friend who used to hide behind her when they went on little adventures on their own through the supermarket or in their backyards. She cared for that girl. She had been her best friend for a long time. She couldn’t just see an opportunity to help her, despite everything, and just ignore it.

“Let’s say I’m saying yes…who are we allowed to tell this relationship is fake, if anyone?” She asked, making Gigi’s eyes lighted up hearing Crystal finally considering accepting it for real.

“I think it would be best to just keep it between us and my manager. I’ll give you her number so she can talk to you about promoters if we do go through with this” Gigi assured her.

“Can’t we just tell our families or close friends?” Crystal inquired.

“It’s not advisable. They could let it slip out, or worse, someone could hear them comment it and spread the word, ruining it for us” Gigi concluded.

“Yeah…okay, but what will we tell the people we know?” Crystal asked, wanting them to have a good story to tell others.

“We can say we’ve been suppressing our feelings for one another by being rude to each other and that one night, at the dorms, we talked about it and started dating” Gigi told her. Crystal made a fake gaging sound, which made Gigi look at her with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, the thought about having feelings for you has weird reactions in my body” Crystal told her.

“Yeah, especially between your legs, bitch” Gigi quickly replied, making the Latina laugh.

“Okay, sounds good” Crystal said “But what if we want to go out and…well…have _fun?_ ” Crystal needed to ask that. A whole year without it would be a pain in the ass for someone like her. Ever since she had gotten to college, every time she attended parties, she would either make out with tones of girls or bring one home. Not having a loved one in her life was able to provide that, but now, with Gigi, that would be a little impossible, despite it being fake.

“How about…on the weekends, we go to bars further from here than usual, and we hook up there?” Gigi asked.

“Wait, you’re coming?” Crystal asked, shocked.

“Not all the time. You can go alone somewhere and I can do the same, don’t worry about that” Gigi assured her “So…are you in?”

Was Crystal in?

Was the Latina going to date her mortal enemy?

Was the older girl going to date her childhood best friend, just to help her out and to get away from a senseless girl?

_“Fuck it, yeah, I’m in!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another slay!!!  
> Another day, another chapter I wrote between 2 and 4:30 AM
> 
> Hope you love this one and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last one XOXO
> 
> Leave your comments please, predictions are always welcome!! LUV U!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	8. “Cut the crap, Hoe, what story is that about you dating Gigi Goode?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for my lovely readers who I love very much!!!
> 
> I just wanted to warn you guys that Thurday night there won't be a chapter because I'm sleeping out.
> 
> I Hope you liked this chapter, please give me your thoughts and predictions, always!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

Through both Crystal and Gigi’s head, this was the running thought. In theory, the idea of pretending to date was doable. They didn’t need to interact all the time, just pretend for publicity and in front of Nessa for her to leave Crystal alone, and after that, they could just ignore each other’s presence as best as they always did. The problem was in practice.

First off, they couldn’t let people know it was fake, and they were together around lots of people, so telling them about them dating was mandatory. The first people they told about it was their parents.

Gigi’s mom was the first to know, for she was waiting for them at home after their flight.

“Mom, sit down, we need to have a conversation” Gigi told her, seconds after she finished hugging her.

“Uh” the woman was surprised as she hugged Crystal too before closing the door behind her and following the two girls to the living room’s couch. Peter took their bags up to their room, as Rose’s little Terrarium “Is something wrong? You guys seem tense.”

Gigi sat in front of her mother while Crystal sat beside the younger female, looking down at her lap, for this conversation was Gigi’s to have.

“There’s nothing wrong, we just need to tell you something” Gigi announced. She was scared of what was going to happen once she did tell her mother. The woman was aware of her daughter’s sexuality, she had conversations with her about it and she was fully supportive. The thing was, Gigi had never, to this day, dated anyone. She hooked up with people, she made out with some guys and took some girls to her bed, but never got into a serious relationship with anyone. Crystal was literally her first girlfriend, and they weren’t even dating for real.

“Go ahead, loves. You can tell me anything” Theresa assured her daughter and her goddaughter with a soft smile on her face.

“You see…I’m dating someone—” Gigi spoke but was interrupted by her mother.

“How much is it gonna cost?” The woman asked before the two of them looked at each other surprised.

“What?” Gigi asked, confused. Crystal just observed the situation while sitting behind her, as surprise as her for her mother’s response.

“Wait, you’re dating someone?” her mother questioned, now fully surprised “I thought the two of you had broken something and needed to pay for it or something” Theresa admitted.

“Why would you think we’d do that?” Gigi asked, confused.

“I don’t know, force of habit, I guess. When the two of you were younger and got together to do anything, there was always something being broken and both Maria and I would end up paying for it” Theresa told them, a memory the two didn’t know they had being brought back, from all the adventures they went on as kids “Old Habits die hard, let’s just say that. But so, you’re dating someone? You? Of all people, you? I would have never guessed.”

“Why is it such a shock?” Gigi asked, pretending to be offended, to which Crystal giggled.

“Let’s just say I had already conformed with the idea of never becoming a grandmother and probably having you living with me for the rest of my life” The older woman joked, making Crystal laugh.

“She’s not wrong, that does sound like you” Crystal joked, high-fiving Gigi’s mom.

“You guys are mean” Gigi pouted for a second before regaining posture “Anyways, yeah, I am currently dating someone and I would like you to know.”

“I’m happy you’re telling me darling and I’m also happy for you. I just don’t get why you said the two of you had something to tell me” Theresa told her, cluelessly.

“Well…” Gigi gulped and didn’t even dare to look at Crystal, as she fake-smiled and intwined their fingers together “…I was kind of hoping you’d get it by yourself” The older woman looked at them confused for half a second before her eyes widened, realizing what her daughter was trying to tell her.

“YOU? AND CRYSTAL? THE TWO OF YOU?” She spoke loudly, unable to keep her usual posture for the shock was too big.

“Yeah…” Gigi smiled small.

“SINCE WHEN? AND HOW” Her mother asked. Damn it, they hadn’t talked much about that on the plane and Gigi was about to curse herself for it, when Crystal took action and replied for herself.

“Since Thursday night. We talked about why we really implicated on each other so much inside the dorm and concluded that it was all due to our suppressed feelings for each other. We’ve been together since” _Good girl_ , Gigi thought, hearing her speak “I hope it’s okay with you, aunt Theresa.” She bit her lip.

“I…I…Your mother owes me 5 dollars, I tell you that” Theresa spoke, making the two girls look at her confused.

“What?” They asked, not getting what she meant.

“Honeys, we knew the two of you would eventually get together, it was obvious. There is no amount of hate that big to not have love behind it. Besides, it was always visible, as kids, that the two of you liked each other” hearing her mother say all those things made Gigi blush hard…because it was kind of true…when she was a little girl, she used to tell her mother that she liked Crystal, a lot. She had even gone as far as telling her that one day, she would be the one that would marry the ginger girl. The fact that her mother still recalled that and spoke lightly about her childhood crush on the older girl made her blood rise all the way up to her cheeks and all her body heat start producing itself even more. Good thing she wasn’t specific and just said that the two liked each other than that Gigi had a crush. “Maria betted with me that you guys would start dating after college. I told her it was during. She now owes me 5 dollars.” Theresa smiled, getting up “What do you guys want for dinner? I was thinking of ordering Chinese food.”

Inside Crystal’s mind, the thought of why both their mothers had bet on that and why they believed the two girls would eventually turn into more than friends kept running loose. Was there something she was not picking up? Or was their imagination that fertile that they could even imagine a romance between their two daughters who hated each other?

And so, telling Gigi’s mom went like that.

Gigi’s father was told by the woman, that night, in bed, by the time he finally decided to come out of his office and get some rest. He reacted normally to it, but Gigi couldn’t care less about his reaction. Throughout her life, he had barely spent time with her, so what he thought about her doings didn’t affect her in any way possible.

As for Maria and Albert, Crystal’s parents that were currently in Mexico, they reacted pretty well. The two girls did a facetime call with them and told them the news, which lead to Maria cursing for losing her bet and congratulating the two right after. It felt weird lying to their parents like this, but they had no other option.

On Saturday afternoon, after not having spoken to Gigi since lunch, Crystal was just chilling in her room. She was painting on a big canvas the flowers her grandmother had asked her to and One direction was playing in the background. It was the perfect mood for her art creating and she was loving it.

Until Daegen called her.

The moment she put down her brush and picked up the phone, she almost dropped it to the floor.

“Hey Dae—”

“Cut the crap, Hoe, what story is that about you dating Gigi Goode?” She asked, suddenly, interrupting the ginger girl before she could even greet her.

“Damn, news really does travel fast” She told her.

“Save the smart lines for later and explain why Kelly and Nessa just sworn to me that Genevieve and you had told them you were dating before leaving hand-in-hand” Daegen asked.

“Well…it’s kind of…true” Gigi bit her lip.

“What?! So, it’s not a joke or a prank those hoes are playing on me?!” Daegen was fully shocked.

“You see…Gigi and I kind of liked each other…and we started going on last—”

“You better say last Friday morning or I’m gonna kill you for not telling me!” Daegen threatened.

“Actually, it was Thursday night” She lied “Not that far from Friday morning” Crystal told her, giggling.

“Explain to me why you used to swear you hated that devil and are now getting underneath her” Crystal almost chocked at the image of herself underneath Gigi. _Not the time for these thoughts, Crystal, get it together._

“Well, I was suppressing it, I guess. I thought that if I messed with her enough and told myself I couldn’t stand her, she would eventually leave my mind. Thankfully, that didn’t work, because she told me she liked me too…”

“But isn’t she straight?” Daegen questioned.

“I thought so too, but by the way she kissed me and climbed into my lap about 15 minutes ago, I’m gonna have to say no” _God, I’m a good liar._

“I still can’t believe you are dating her and that you kept that from me. I’m your best friend, bitch, don’t do that shit again or I’ll make you eat all the loose glitter you own” Daegen threatened her.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I kept it from you” Crystal giggled.

“Have you told the others yet?” Daegen asked.

“No. I’ll tell them Monday morning in class” She assured her.

“Good. I need to talk about this with those other hoes as well” Daegen replied.

“Since when has my love life become a conversation topic to you guys?” Crystal giggled, looking at her terrarium and seeing Rose sleeping peacefully.

“Since you started dating the female version of Hades” The pink-haired girl replied.

“Hey, don’t insult my girlfriend” Crystal wasn’t sure how she was able to say that line. She had never expected herself to be 1-calling Gigi her girlfriend, and 2-defending her. Since they were now dating, she guessed it was the logical thing to do.

“Fuck off, don’t get all ‘protective girlfriend’ against me now” Daegen joked.

“Fine, but only because I’m aware that if I tried to tell you what to do, you’d kick my ass”.

That night, after a very question-full dinner with the Goodes, Crystal got in her pajamas, laid over her bed, turned on Netflix and started watching a random Spanish series she found on it. She took a bottle of Mountain dew that she hadn’t finished during lunch from her bag and took a large sip. This was her relaxing time after such an eventful day, and nothing or no-one could disturb it.

“Scoot over, pothead” She heard a voice coming from the door. Once she looked at it, she saw Gigi approaching her bed.

“What? What are you doing here, princess? Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep for you work tomorrow?” Crystal asked, mockingly.

“I should, but I need a picture to post on my stories, now move your ass over” Gigi said, sitting down and pushing Crystal to the side. After she did so, the blonde unlocked her phone, opened her Instagram, opened the stories’ camera and held Crystal’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up, let me take the picture” Was the only thing the younger girl told her, adjusting their intwined fingers over her leg, showing her pretty silver ring and making sure that the picture captured the tv screen, all so she could pretend she was actually watching the show with the Latina. When she was done, she let go of her hand and went on to write something on the post.

“What are you gonna write on it?” Crystal went closer to grab a look.

“Netflix and chill w/@CrystalMethyd” Gigi told her as she typed in before posting it.

“Sound good, I’ll repost it on my stories” Crystal told her, picking up her own phone and did as she told her “Done.”

“Good” Was all Gigi said. Crystal expected her to leave immediately and head back to her room to do whatever girly and idiotic thing she liked to do. But instead, the blond stayed where she was, watching the show that was playing on TV. Crystal considered asking her why she was still there, but seeing the blonde so peaceful and curious while paying attention to her show made her decide otherwise. Eventually, Gigi spoke up “What show is that?”

“It’s called Elite” Crystal told her, looking at her for a second. She saw the girl take one last glance at the tv, before moving to get out of her bed.

“Meh, seen better” She tells her as she gets up. The moment Gigi is about to walk in front of her desk, Crystal reminds herself of something.

“Hey, can you do me a favor since you’re up?” Crystal asked.

“No” Gigi replied, keeping on her way out.

“Please? I let you take the picture…” She made her recall, which lead to the taller girl roll her eyes and look back at the ginger.

“What do you want? And it better be quick!” Gigi asked.

“You see that little container above Rose’s terrarium? It’s her food. Could you please open it and feed her?” She asked the blonde with a little smile on her face.

“You want me to feed your lizard?” Gigi questioned, raising an eyebrow, to which Crystal nodded. The younger girl rolled her eyes but agreed to, picking up the container “Fine, but these better not be bugs or I’m dropping them on your head!” she told her, taking the lid off. Luckily, it was just dehydrated fruit.

The blonde approached the small terrarium and took the lid of it off as well. She looked over for the place where she was supposed to put the food, and once she found a really tiny bowl painted pink, she dropped a good amount of food for the little pet. Rose immediately came out of her tiny wooden house and walked careful but clumsily towards the food. Once she got near it, she dug in, happy to be fed and looked after. Seeing such adorable scene unfold in front of her eyes, Gigi couldn’t help it “She’s cute!”

“She is!” Crystal agreed, with a smile. Rose was one of the cutest pets she had ever owned and she saw a lot of herself in the little animal. And, for some reason, seeing Gigi beautifully looking after her, made her heart warm up. After a few seconds, the blonde put everything back in place and left without saying another word.

That night, on each of their rooms, the two girls reflected on what was to come once they went back to college. How would people react?! Would they believe them?! Was this all for nothing if they didn’t?!

It was very possible for others to just not buy it that they were dating. People knew the drill between them and how they did not blend well together. They were aware, and that was a fear both of them shared. The other fear was that even if others did believe, were they going to be able to maintain the appearance of a relationship?! All they did was insult each other all the time. Would they be able to pretend well enough?

As Crystal recalled Gigi’s smile while looking at Rose, and as Gigi remembered the goosebumps she felt when she held Crystal’s hand, _something told them they would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for my lovely readers who I love very much!!!
> 
> I just wanted to warn you guys that Thurday night there won't be a chapter because I'm sleeping out.
> 
> I Hope you liked this chapter, please give me your thoughts and predictions, always!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	9. "Now where’s my kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this one for you guys!!! This is what I call speed writing, I swear, I felt like the Flash writting this!!  
> If you don't know what I mean by this, follow me on twitter and you'll find out!!
> 
> I hope you like it. Remember, there won't be an update tomorrow, only Friday, since I'm going to be out tomorrow. 
> 
> Leave your comments please!! I love you all so much!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

A month had gone by since Crystal accepter Gigi’s offer. The reaction from their other friends when they got back to college was hilarious and to this day, Crystal still find herself playing it in her mind.

_“There they are, they’re coming!” the two girls heard voices as they turned around the corner to their rooms’ hall. Standing there were Jaida, Jan and Nicky, in front of Gigi’s door, as well as Daegen, Daya, Lux, Tiffani, Kelly and Nessa, in front of Crystal’s. In the middle, leaning against the wall with a smile as she looked at the cheerful blond that was Jan, was Jackie. The moment their friends noticed them, everyone’s eyes were glued on the pair._

_“I know you all miss me when I’m gone but I wasn’t expecting such a reception tonight” Crystal joked to lighten the mood as she felt Gigi hold on to her arm and tense up. She would normally say something, if the two were alone. Maybe pop a joke about her inability to keep her hands to herself when around her to get her to let go and react in disgust, but she decided against it, for recent and obvious reasons._

_“We wanted to talk to you…we saw the stories” Daya spoke softly._

_“We saw them too. You got a lot of explaining to do, Mrs. Goode” Jaida added, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“You guys, Crystal and I just came out of a flight and we’re really tired, can’t we do this tomorrow or something?” Gigi tried to dodge it for the night, but her attempt missed._

_“You can talk to us while sitting or laying down, don’t worry honey” Nicky told her, wrapping her arm around Jaida’s waist as she smirked._

_“Fine!” Gigi grunted, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Crystal wondered that if Gigi rolled her eyes too many times, at some point, they’d become stuck, but that hadn’t been the case to this day and she didn’t dislike her enough to jinx it on her “But I’ll talk with you guys in my room. Can you talk to your friends in yours, babe?” She asked her. Crystal was taken back by the nickname, something the two hadn’t talked about before or mentioned that they’d use. She guessed that this was one of Gigi’s ways to make it sound believable, and it sure seemed to work. All the other girls looked shocked and confused. She decided to hold her own surprise to herself and smile softly, nodding._

_“Jackie, are you coming with us?” Crystal asked._

_“Sure, if Gigi doesn’t mind if I hear it from you” The Persian girl expected the blonde’s approval, which she granted._

_“Okay, let’s go then” The two stepped away from each other and went to open the doors. Once they did, they all started going inside the separate rooms._

_“Aren’t you going to kiss your girlfriend goodnight?” Daegen asked, jokingly. Crystal quickly turned to the blond, who had a really shocked expression on her face. Luckily, she was a pro at escaping situations like this and at coming up with quick responses._

_“We’re not gonna display it here for you guys, it’d be too hot for you guys to handle. Have you looked at us?!” She replied, giggling._

_“Delusion…convince yourself” Daegen joked, which earned her a slap in the arm by Crystal “At least tell her a proper goodnight.”_

_Hearing that, Gigi had no idea what the pink-haired girl meant, but Crystal seemed to have a good idea as to how. She walked up to her, looking her in the eyes, as if trying to tell her to follow her lead. She slid a hand around her waist and brought their faces closer. Gigi was scared that, in that moment, they would have to kiss or something, which Crystal had just said moments ago that the two wouldn’t do. To her surprise, instead of a kiss on the lips, Crystal placed a soft, petal-like peck on her forehead, before leaning back and smiling at her._

_“Goodnight, love. Sleep well.”_

_You can be sure that all the blood in Gigi’s body raised towards her cheeks as the place the older girl had kissed tingled, in a good way, and made her feel all sorts of things._

_Inside their rooms, the girls had similar conversations, telling their groups of friends the same story._

_Crystal’s friends’ reactions went along the lines of Daya finding it amusing since the two used to claim they hated each other, Kelly finding it hot because the two of them were hot girls, Daegen, Lux and Tiff laughing at it and recalling all the nicknames Crystal used to call the blonde, claiming they would now be replaced with ‘baby, love and honeybear’, and Nessa, pouting annoyed and mumbling inaudible whispers under her breath._

_As for Jackie, all she told Crystal was:_

_“No wonder you asked me if I had a crush on Gigi and said all those things to cover up, you little jealous baby” Jackie joked, making Crystal rub the back of her neck._

_“You caught me” She giggled, expecting that her reactions were good enough to convince them._

_In Gigi’s room, the expressions were calmer and the statements were more related towards Gigi’s sexuality than towards her new ‘girlfriend’. Nicky and Jaida were surprised she was dating the girl she claimed to hate just weeks ago, but the fact that Gigi wasn’t actually straight was a bigger surprise. Still, they supported her no matter what, and asked her if it was okay for her to tell her more about it if they had some doubts, to which she agreed. As for Jan, Jan just said._

_“Welcome to the rainbow side of the force” with a huge smile._

_“Wait, you’re not straight either?” Nicky asked._

_“Nope, I’m bisexual” She claimed, smiling at her too “And speaking of my bisexuality, isn’t Jackie cute?” She asked._

_“Jackie? As in the Jackie that is in the other room, Jackie?” Jaida questioned, surprised._

_“Yeah, I think she’s really cute. Too bad she’s obviously straight. She’s probably going to marry some banker or business man when she’s done with school and live a very successful life, she gives me that vibe” Jan had always claimed she could feel the future someone had ahead of them. She was almost always wrong, but it was fun to hear her guess. “Still, it doesn’t hurt to look at her while I can!”_

  
Now, things had settled down. People were more used to seeing them together online, in posts, stories and videos. At school, they had agreed to have lunch together, every day, with their groups, so people wouldn’t find it odd, and they would walk each other to some classes, sometimes, when their friends were with them. Crystal had thought that the hardest part would be having to keep some PDA with Gigi. Despite being someone who enjoyed affection, Crystal knew Gigi wasn’t like that, and it being with her, of all people, could make it worse. Thankfully, she was wrong. Gigi had started to, quite naturally, wrap her arm over the shorter girl’s waist and place a hand on her shoulder when she could. And, when it came to all the time they spent holding each other’s hand, it didn’t feel as weird as the ginger girl as expected. It actually felt quite nice and…right…

Throughout this month, the two had received new, exciting opportunities thanks to their ‘relationship’, which Gigi’s manager praised a lot. Gigi had done shoots for Asos, fablefits, underarmour and Zenni optical, the Asos one having been with Crystal, actually. The blonde had managed to convince her to it by promising to bake her some cookies when they got home…at least that’s the reason she believed she had accepted it for. Deep down, she just really wanted to try doing a photoshoot with the younger girl. The results were pretty cool and they ended up with a picture neither of them wanted to admit to be their favorite one. In it, Crystal was lifting Gigi by hugging her knees, while Gigi looked down at the girl, hands on her shoulders as the two laughed with eyes locked on each other’s. Needless to say, both of them posted it to their social medias. What Crystal didn’t know was that the younger girl made it her home screen. And what Gigi wasn’t aware, was that the ginger girl had managed to get it printed and kept it in her nightstand, in hopes of, one day maybe, turning it into a painting.

As for Crystal’s opportunities, she got some new materials from 3 different art brands for some promoting posts, and as for her sells, she managed to sell 20 of her artworks in that month only, something she would consider impossible to accomplish in less than 3 months. Things were really going well for them, and all they needed was to keep that posture.

“Nope!”

“Oh, come on” Gigi begged in Crystal’s dorm room, sitting on her bed as the older girl laid there, facing the ceiling with her eyes closed.

“No, now beat it, brat” Crystal told her, not wanting to agree to what the girl was asking of her.

“But you promised you’d go on events like these with me when we started this whole thing” Gigi remembered her, looking at her face. Crystal opened her eyes to face her.

“Yeah, I know. But since most of your brand deals are with sports brands, I never expected the events you’d have to attend to be ‘formal’. This is too much” Crystal told her.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so hardheaded, come on” Gigi grabbed onto her arm and shook it “If I go without you, people will talk…”

“Can’t you just miss it, then?” Crystal questioned.

“No. This brand is looking for a new face for their makeup brushes launch and I would love to be it. But for that, I actually need to be there for them to see me” She told her “Come on…I’ll tell you what, you do this for me and I’ll do something for you.”

“There’s nothing I want you to do for me” Crystal claimed boldly.

“Okay…how about I do something for Rose, then?”

“Like what?” Crystal was now interested.

“Surprise. I’ll only do it if you come so, I guess that’s that” Gigi smirked, knowing she would probably get what she wanted, like she always did. Crystal thought for a few moments, before rolling her eyes.

“I know I’m gonna regret this” She claimed “Fine, I’ll go to your stupid formal event!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Gigi impulsively hugged the older girl who was laid on the bed, leaving her shocked. This had been something they had not done in a while, especially in private. She guessed the girl was also shocked by her own actions before she backed away and pretended, very poorly, that it was not awkward at all.

“I’m…gonna go to…my room…and…sew!” She claimed, getting up quickly. Crystal felt bad for her and didn’t want things to be left like this, so she decided to do what she did best. She sit up on the bed and spoke up.

“Aren’t you going to give your wifey a kiss, my little pooh-bear?” She teased her, as Gigi reached the door. The blond turned around, smirked at her and walked back to where she was.

“Does my honey want a little kiss?” Gigi teased her as well, getting close to her. Crystal had expected the girl to tell her to fuck off, but having her tease her back was fun as well.

“Yes, baby. Now where’s my kiss?” Crystal pouted, holding back a giggle, before looking closely at Gigi’s face. Her expression had changed from a mocking on, to a kind-of seductive. Her eyelids were lightly parted while her eyes were glued on Crystal’s lips as she licked her own. The realization of these small details made Crystal’s approach change as well. She was now a little scared of what the girl was planning on doing, but extremely curious and, despite not wanting to admit it, a little turned on. As Gigi’s face came closer to hers, a little smirk on her glossy lips before she parted them slightly was all Crystal could focus on. The moment their noses were about to touch, Gigi went back to smirking, making a smooth transition towards the older girl’s ear and whispering.

“Fuck off, honey”

As the blonde backed away laughing, Crystal threw a pillow at her, covering her face with the other one.

“Genevieve Goode, you’re such a tease” She told her, sound half-blocked by the pillow.

“I know, I try!” Gigi giggled, picking up her bag and opening the door to leave.

“You’re such a bitch, I swear to god” Crystal complained.

“Love you too, baby, I’ll see you at dinner” The blonde yelled into the room, giggling as she closed the door.

_Damn you, Gigi Goode, and your pretty face, your seductive mannerisms and your terrible attitude. Damn you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this one for you guys!!! This is what I call speed writing, I swear, I felt like the Flash writting this!!  
> If you don't know what I mean by this, follow me on twitter and you'll find out!!
> 
> I hope you like it. Remember, there won't be an update tomorrow, only Friday, since I'm going to be out tomorrow. 
> 
> Leave your comments please!! I love you all so much!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	10. "Call me when he gives you an as-good orgasm as I give her every night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient and waiting for this update!!
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites!! The moments in it made me giggle so much! I hope you like it
> 
> Leave some comments telling me what you think and maybe leave some predictions?! I luv u so much!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The formal event for the makeup brand Gigi wanted to attend finally came. Crystal hated having to dress up in formal attire and having to be poised and mannered. She preferred to act weird and kooky around her friends while wearing the most outstanding color combination anyone had ever imagined. She also knew she didn’t own many formal attires but, thankfully, that wouldn’t be a problem this time since she was being sponsored by no-one other than her date, Gigi. Gigi had taken her measures the week prior and promised to create the best outfit Crystal could ever imagine. The ginger girl wasn’t in a position to refuse or to criticize since she was only going as her date because of their deal, so she just went with it.

Earlier that day, when Gigi did deliver her look in her room, folded, freshly washed to give it a really nice scent and perfectly finished, Crystal realized she did have to agree, that was the best outfit for her to attend something like this.

And so, there she was, a black velvet pantsuit, only buttoned from the middle of her chest to give it some cleavage, and no shirt inside, paired with a velvet pair of black Louboutin’s that Gigi had borrowed her for that. At the moment, she was sitting on Gigi’s bed, the girl still in her robe but with her hair done, at least, having her do her hair and makeup. Gigi wasn’t only an amazing designer, she was also a fantastic hairdresser and could paint like no other. She was able to turn her usually messy ginger mane into perfectly laid curls on the right side of her head with a braid following the left side and melting into said curls. As for her face, Gigi had done a beautiful job with some very well blended silver smokey eye makeup, a pointed black eyeliner and a thick layer of red lipstick. Crystal though that she had never looked better and could see herself falling in love with her own image. After she was done, Gigi asked her to wait in her room (and watch some tv because she was going to take a while) so she could get ready. The girl did what she was told to, but not before she called her mother to show her how good she looked.

Once Gigi came out, 45 minutes later, Crystal’s breath was taken away.

The girl was wearing the most beautiful white top dress in perfect satin with a knee long tight black skirt piece, the look completed with a pair of white over-the-knee socks and some black velvet boots a cute black bow on each one. Her hair was curled, which was unusual since she usually wore it straight, and her makeup looked perfect, pinkish eyeshadows and a nude lip to compliment it all.

To Crystal, she looked like she was pulled out of a fashion illustration magazine and would, for sure, be the most breathtaking person in the room when they arrived.

“Are you ready?” Gigi asked, bringing her back to reality.

“I…Yeah, I am” Crystal said, getting up and straightening her clothes.

“I must say, the final product looks stunning” Gigi complimented her “I really am good(e).”

“Don’t get too conceited, you’re okay…” Crystal joked, making the blonde pout “Okay, fine, if you add our two looks plus how good we look, I’d say you’re almost great.”

“Meh, I’ll take that” Gigi smiled, making Crystal laugh.

“So, shall we go?” the Latina asked.

“Ye- Wait, I have something I owe you” Gigi reminded herself, looking into her purse for something. When she did find it and took it out, Crystal was left in awe.

“Is that for Rose?” The ginger girl asked, loving the sight of the tiniest pink dress with white details she had ever seen. It was kind of like a cowgirl dress and it was absolutely adorable.

“Yup. I told you I’d make something for her” Gigi said. Crystal took the small outfit in her hands and went to show it to the lizard resting in her terrarium.

“Look, Rose, the crazy girl that lives in the other room made you a dress. She likes you after all” Gigi rolled her eyes but smiled, seeing Crystal so happy as she petted her lizard and placed the outfit next to Rose’s food, promising to have her try it on when she came back.

“Shall we, you crazy lizard-loving lady?” Gigi asked, to which the girl nodded, pulling her by the hand and the two leaving the room smiling.

The two were able to take Gigi’s family’s car, by Gigi’s mom, of course, rather than Crystal’s old van, since it was a formal even and it required a modern Mercedes rather than an old Volkswagen van with two scratches on the side. The only thing they asked for was that Crystal was still the one who drove them instead of having Peter dropping them off. Gigi believed that this would give their arrival together a more ‘cute homey couple’ vibe than having someone else drop them there.

Throughout the way, Gigi made sure to explain to Crystal all the things she needed to do while they were there, obviously showing that she was actually really nervous for what was to come.

“…and so, you get out of the car, with a smile, go around, open the door for me and help me out with your hand. From that point on, you can’t let go of my hand or get away from my side at any times, unless you want to go to the bathroom. But even so, warn me and I’ll go with you. I really can’t have you going around because you might be asked questions by paparazzi or some weirdos or—” Crystal cut her off by sliding her hand across her tights and reaching for her hand that was placed there, without taking her eyes of the rode.

“Calm down. I know what to do. It’s going to be fine” She assured her, intwining their fingers. Gigi blushed like crazy and looked away towards the other window, hiding the small smile that had appeared on her face.

The moment Crystal parked the car at the event, paparazzis were all over them, some even making it difficult for her to pass so she could open the door for Gigi. When she did manage to, she did exactly as the girl had told her and made sure the blonde was out safely. After that, things just went smoothly.

The two made quite the entrance at the venue it was all taking place, eyes glued on their beautiful appearances and amazing outfits. When they got as close as to talking to people, they all complimented their looks and demanded to know who had made such magnificent pieces. Crystal admired the honestly joyful expression in Gigi’s face as she told models and artists present that she had been the one designing and sewing both outfits, loving the fact that all those people were falling in love with her art. It made the older girl relate to her in a way, for she too felt a complete bliss whenever someone expressed any kind of admiration for her artwork. It also reminded her a little of the old Gigi, the girl who would act shy in front of others but never shut up when asked about her future of fashion, always joining those two topics. Maybe the old Gigi was still in there.

An hour and a half of talking to other people about clothes, designers, makeup and their relationship went by and Crystal was trying her best to withstand it for the blonde. Honestly, her feet hurt because of her shoes, she knew little about the topics being discussed and the food they were serving there was terrible. Whoever thought quinoa balls with just vinegar over it was a good appetizer sure didn’t know about her mom’s amazing nachos or they would have chosen them over that. Still, she was smiling, taking in compliments, complimenting her ‘girlfriend’ as she spoke, and trying her best. It was all going okay…until she came along.

Crystal recognized this girl the moment she laid eyes on her.

This girl was Gigi’s ‘competition’.

She was a model under a company that had a bad reputation and a very bad relationship with Gigi’s. They usually went head to head for commercials, promotions and photoshoots for brands. She had managed to take some opportunities from her blonde, but Gigi sure was ahead in that department, having signed far more deals away from her. This girl was the complete opposite of the young girl in terms of looks. She had long black hair, perfect extensions to achieve it, with a pair of green eyes that popped mixed with the lightness of her skin and the darkness of her hair. Her chest was full, but not large enough to keep her from being a model, and she was taller than Gigi at 5’10, a big accomplishment since her childhood 5’8. To Crystal, the two were simply very tall, since she was barely at 5’4. This girl was wearing a red gown to her feet and had her hair slicked back. She obviously looked expensive and her look surely had been, but the thing she exposed the most was the devilish smirk on her lips.

“Veronika, such a surprise seeing you here” Gigi greeted her with a fake smile.

“I was going to tell you the same” The girl greeted her as well “I didn’t know they were allowing trash in” The girl told her. There was no one around the three, obviously, or this girl’s attitude would be completely different.

“Apparently they are since you’re standing here” Gigi told her back. _That’s my girl,_ Crystal thought, smiling as well.

“Always a jokester, you. Darling, you wish!” The girl said, pretty weak in Crystal’s opinion. That was when said model looked at her “I see you brought your pet girlfriend with you. Nice to meet you, Veronika Walsh” She told her, extending her hand.

“I can’t say the same, Crystal Methyd” Crystal fake-smiled, shaking her hand, which made Gigi smirk proudly.

“Uh, feisty. That’s cute. She’s pretty. Would for sure be a better competition than you in the model world, if she wasn’t so short” The girl smirked again “Can we talk about your looks for a second. Let me guess, you made them with your little ‘I’m gonna be a big designer when I grow up’ dream.”

“I did. They are exclusive 'Goode Fashion' pieces. And let me guess, you got yours by blowing some fashion-store owner behind your boyfriend’s back” Gigi replied, fiercely.

“I don’t need that, baby, he actually bought this one for me” She assured her “But back to what you’re wearing, they’re pretty cute, but I guess you switched them up between the two of you. Your girlfriend’s chest is too big for something so opened at the front, it makes her look fat and it’s a bit too slutty for someone like her, and you on the other hand, barely have any breasts to fill that top. But I get it, you’re hiding something. If you were straight, I’d say it’s a pregnancy, but since the little girlie can’t do that to you, I’ll just assume you gained a little weight” The girl fake smiled. Crystal’s grip on Gigi’s waist became tighter as she heard that. She wasn’t bothered by the mention of her boobs being too big, she couldn’t care less about that. But she did care about the mention of Gigi’s weight. She knew the model industry was ruthless when it came to that and part of her had always been scared Gigi would develop a disorder due to it. Thankfully, the blonde was stronger than she looked, and she already looked pretty strong.

“Oh, darling don’t worry. If you check the pictures of me in my pool that I posted this morning, you’ll get that idea out of your head. I just know how to pull more looks than ‘skin tight’, unlike you, obviously” Gigi smiled, pulling Crystal and herself closer to her to whisper “But if you ever come for my girlfriend and the size of anything on her body, I’ll make sure to use the pair of sewing scissors I have in my purse to carve a big opening at the back of your dress before the end of the night”

Crystal was speechless hearing Gigi defend her like that. It was hot, honestly. They sure hated each other most of the time, but in situations like this, there was no-one fucking up with them without the other getting back at them.

“Anyways” The girl backed away, rolling her eyes and smiling “I’m going to go back to my boyfriend since I’ve left him by the food table for far too long” She pointed at a guy that was obviously a player and not very bright, because he was flirting with the waitress and trying to order a burger.

“You do that. He’ll end up fucking up without you. He doesn’t seem like the brightest one in the bunch, so you sure know how to pick them” Gigi fake-smiled once again.

“Oh, baby, I do. He’s a real man, with real money and real status, not like the pocket-sized artsy girlie you got with” Veronika spoke, thinking she’d walk away with the last word. Crystal, not holding it anymore, reached for her arm and pulled her closer to the couple before she managed to leave, smirking.

“You mean the meatball head flirting with the waitress over there?! Call me when he gives you an as-good orgasm as I give her every night” Crystal said, letting her go, waving her goodbye and walking away with Gigi. When the two were alone, Gigi started laughing uncontrollably, to which Crystal joined.

“That was awesome, you tell her Crys” Gigi told her, calling her by their old nickname. For some reason, it felt like home, and the moment was to good to ruin by getting awkward over it.

“Fuck with me, I’m gonna bite one, fuck with my _fake_ ” she whispered the word “girlfriend, and I’m gonna insult your lasagna-looking-ass boyfriend and his sexual abilities” That made Gigi laugh even more.

“You’re something else” Gigi told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she finished laughed. “Please don’t believe in what that hoe said, she’s just jealous of me and came for you in the progress.”

“Don’t worry princess, I was more worried you’d take what she told you to the heart” Crystal admitted “Please don’t. You’re a brat and a bitch, but you’re gorgeous and fucking hot, with the extra weight of the pancakes I make or without it” That made Gigi smile, not expecting the compliment “And trust me, I’m a lesbian, I sure know how to appreciate hot ladies” She flirted.

“Thank you. You’re also gorgeous and hot as fuck, despite being the most annoying person I know. And I’m pansexual, I also happen to have a good eye for the pretty girls” Gigi flirted back before the two started laughing like crazy. Once they stopped, Gigi spoke up “I’m bored, this is getting lame.”

“I have an idea” Crystal told her, placing her mouth close to her ear to whisper “Wanna ditch in 20 minutes and go watch a late movie?” Gigi giggled sweetly.

“Dressed like this?” She asked smiling.

“Sure. We told your mother we’d be back late, might as well take advantage of it and go doing something fun” She told her, still whispering in her ear “It’s not every day you get to watch a movie at a regular movie dressed like a movie star. It’ll be like those old times when people used to get all dressed up to go to the theater” She explained to her, knowing she would love the idea.

Gigi agreed to it immediately and soon enough, the two were escaping the venue, but not before Crystal was able to make Veronika trip while they were in a big crowd, and break her heel. A very funny moment in her opinion and a priceless memory to Gigi.

They sure fought all the time, and they sure weren’t friends like before, but they were protective of one another and that was not going to change.

_But their view one each other just might…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient and waiting for this update!!
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites!! The moments in it made me giggle so much! I hope you like it
> 
> Leave some comments telling me what you think and maybe leave some predictions?! I luv u so much!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	11. “Kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote over 3400 words for this chapter...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!! It's good!!!
> 
> I love you all, leave you comments and predictions bellow!! I LUV U 
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

“I cannot BELIEVE what I am SEEING right NOW!” Nessa yelled at her phone while laying on her bed. For the past 15 minutes, the brunette had been scrolling through social media, seeing all the posts Crystal and Gigi had been tagged on. Most of them were pictures of the two together, looking gorgeous, holding each other in their arms. “How could she go for HER? She’s so…basic.”

“You’re one to talk” Kelly messed with her as she took a drag from her joint.

“At least I’m not such a basic pretty girl like that” Nessa scrolled to the next photo, this one from the moment Crystal was whispering in Gigi’s ear and the blond was giggling sweetly “She’s giggling because of something she said! They look so mismatched. They’re not each other’s type for sure. Crystal shouldn’t be with someone like her.”

“Even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t be with someone like you either. She could have before she went out with Goode, but didn’t.” Kelly stated coldly with a smirk. Despite the two of them being roommates, Kelly had always hated Nessa’s fixation and desperation over Crystal. It bugged her because most of the time she just wanted to casually hang out with her friends, but the presence of her roommate all over the ginger girl made everyone, especially said girl, extremely uncomfortable. “Goode might be considered kind of basic, but she at least has a personality. Can’t say the same about you…”

“Whatever, I’m still more similar to Crystal than she is. Why can’t Crystal see that?” Nessa complained, whining like a little kid, which always drove Kelly mad and made her want to throw something at the girl’s face.

“Can’t you just accept that you are not Crystal’s type and move on?! She doesn’t like you, get over it. You can’t force her to and you surely can’t do anything to change that fact” Kelly rolled her eyes, finishing her smoke and heading to the bathroom, just to get away from the childish girl.

“I’m not her type hum… _for now_ …”

Three weeks since the event went by and things between Crystal and Gigi seemed more friendly than before. It wasn’t like they stopped insulting each other or claiming to hate each other’s guts, but their actions sure were a bit more different now. The two would occasionally get together for random activities. There had been one time when Gigi showed up out of the blue in Crystal’s dorm room, a bag of popcorn and a large sprite, changing whatever the girl was watching on Netflix to ‘The Umbrella Academy’, telling her that the two were going to have a series marathon since she was bored in her room and wanted company to do so. Needless to say, they ended up staying up all night watching it, because they got hooked, and spent the next week making references from the show that only they could understand. There was also one moment when Crystal asked Gigi for some pictures of her from different photoshoots using various colors, for she wanted to paint a collage of them for her conceptual art class. She wanted to represent the LGBT community in her piece and what better image to use than her sexy, very much LGBT fake girlfriend?!

However, Crystal’s favorite moment shared with the blonde lately had been no other than the one on their previous weekend. Rose had gone missing from her terrarium and the ginger girl was freaking out. She had turned her whole room around, seeing under every pillow and beneath every art supply. The pet was nowhere to be found. After half an hour of searching, she remembered that she was living with Gigi, someone who was, not only extremely busy and in a rush all the time, but also, always wearing thin heels and could easily step on the little lizard. She immediately ran to her room to warn her about the missing baby, staring at the ground on the way to make sure she would see her if she was indeed in the hallway. To her surprise, the moment she entered Gigi’s room without knocking, she saw something she wasn’t expecting.

_“It’s not what it looks like” Gigi told her, freaking out from being caught in such position. The girl had her hair in a bun, her glasses on and her pajama dressed, while she lied over a huge piece of white fabric on the floor. The thing, or should I say being, that made her being caught so incriminating was the little pet lizard sleeping on her hand as she petted her head with her pointer finger._

_“I was going to tell you Rose was missing but I guess you found her before I did” Crystal told her, closing the door behind her and approaching the two._

_“I’m sorry I took her without warning you” Gigi apologized, petting the little pet who was wearing the cute dress she had made her “I was feeling stressed and this little baby always manages to get me to calm down.”_

_“I get that” Crystal said, sitting down on the floor in front of them as she watched the little pet snooze for a second. After a while, she decided to ask “Why are you stressed?”_

_“I can’t tell you…you’re gonna laugh at me…” Gigi looked away._

_“Probably. I guess that’s mainly the reason for me wanting you to tell me” Crystal joked, messing the girl’s hair with her hand, which made Gigi almost bite her hand, hadn’t she pulled it away fast enough._

_“Fine. I have to create a conceptual look for my conceptual design class and I had this crazy idea of doing a suit with a really cool and colorful pattern, but I wanted the fabric to be original. The problem is, I can’t paint it, I suck at it” Gigi explained._

_“Why didn’t you ask an artist from the fine art course to paint it for you? I know of a bunch of them that take money to paint fabric and scenery for other courses” Crystal suggested._

_“I would if they weren’t all busy. My whole class got the best ones hired and I was left without a single sound who is willing to do it” Gigi explained further “There is literally no other number of people who are willing to do it that I can call.” Crystal thought long and hard on this. She usually didn’t do these things. She was always busy working on her own art, working at the Caffe or smoking pot. But this was Gigi asking, and she seemed so stressed that helping her out felt more like she was saving her life. Besides, she had helped her out for her conceptual art class, the least she could do was retribute the favor._

_“I don’t usually do this, mostly because I’m always busy, but I can help you out” Crystal told her, making Gigi raise her head from looking at Rose to looking at her with eyes filled with hope._

_“Really? You’d do that?”_

_“Yes, but only because you seem like you’re going to die rolled up in that white fabric if I don’t lend you a hand” Crystal assured her, extending her hand for her to pass Rose onto her._

_“Are you good at this?” Gigi felt the need to ask. She knew Crystal was an amazing artist, but painting on fabric and painting on a canvas was two completely different things._

_“Let’s say I’m good enough for a girl who was a senior last year having offered to pay me a thousand dollars for an artwork of mine on her final project” Crystal told her, smiling._

_“Damn, I’m gonna get an A+ on this then.”_

They sure had a marvelous afternoon painting that fabric and sticking pins in it, watching ‘Golden Girls’ on tv and insulting each other for fun whenever they could.

And so, now that things between them were more casual and ‘friendly’ if you may say, both of them had agreed to themselves to call the other a frenemy.

“What are you wearing to the party tomorrow?” Jaida asked Gigi as they entered the blonde’s dorm room.

“I’m not sure if I’m going” she admitted.

“What? Don’t tell us that now that you have a lady you won’t come out to parties with us?!” Nicky asked, as she threw herself over the bed.

“I haven’t talked to Crystal about it and she had asked me to help her on this project when we get home tomorrow. I would have to ask my mom if we can stay here for the weekend and I’d have to cancel it with her” That was actually a lie. Truth was, the two of them had agreed to go out to an out-of-town bar and just hook up with someone since they had been confined to not getting involved with anyone since their dating scheme started.

“Or you could ask her to come” Jan pointed out.

“Ask her to come?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty cool. She could bring her friends too, we don’t mind” Jaida told her, smiling.

“Tell her that if she does, she must bring Jackie. I wanna see if she’s really as straight as I predicted of if I’m going to be gladly wrong” Jan smirked, getting Nicky to throw a pillow at her face for being so sly.

“I guess I could ask her…” This sure was going to go against the plans they had already made. She knew Crystal was expecting to sleep with some girl without having to check if she was endangering her deal with the blond. The blond too was hoping to kiss someone’s lips, tasting alcohol on them as she danced to the sound of some heated music, teasing whoever it was, enough for them to take her wherever they could. But maybe they could schedule that for another day “She’s going to have a class now. If we hurry, we might be able to grab a hold of her before it starts.”

“Sounds good, let’s go” Nicky agreed, getting up and helping Jaida, who had cuddled with her for a few moments, get up too.

The four girls left the room, heading back to the main building where they find the arts department side of the building, and therefore, Crystal.

“So, are we going to the party or not?” Lux asked, holding on to Tiff’s waist as her girlfriend braided the fronts of her hair for fun.

“I’m there if you guys are” Daya told them, smiling.

“Same” Tiffani agreed.

“I can’t…I have plans with Gigi” Crystal admitted. Truth be told, she actually had plans with whoever she felt like fucking tomorrow night.

“Oh, come on. We haven’t gone to a party all together in ages” Daya pouted.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m not even going to be here. I’ll be all the way back in Los Angeles at her house” That was true.

“Can’t you talk to her? Maybe she can come to the party too. I know for a fact that her friends are going” Tiff asked.

“I can try. Let’s see what I can do in such a short period of ti—” In that moment, she was cut by the arrival of Daegen, who had an expression on her face that no-one could read at the moment.

“You guys will not believe what Nessa just did—” Unfortunately she was not able to finish explaining, for said girl arrived, pulling a very bothered Kelly by the arm.

“Hey guys” She waved in a flirty way. The moment they looked at her, their eyes widened. The once casual wearing brown-haired girl had turned her look completely. She was wearing a hot pink dress shirt with a huge print of a cat inside a tea cup on it, paired up with a pair of platformed converse black shoes and a moon necklace. The most striking thing on her new look was her hair color. She had decided to dye her once dark brown hair into a pastel shade of blue. She was the exact image of many of Crystal’s course colleagues and looked nothing like she used to.

“So, what do you think?” She asked them as she got close to the group, a smirk on her lips. The question was more towards Crystal, actually.

“You look…different” Was what she managed to tell her.

“I like your hair” Tiff told her.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Nessa cut her off and pushed both her and Lux so she could go to the ginger’s side.

“Don’t you think our style looks pretty similar now, Cryssy?” She asked, holding on to her arm, making the ginger girl obviously uncomfortable.

“Hmm…maybe a little…” Crystal was unsure of what she should tell the girl.

“I’m thinking of maybe changing my major to fine art. That way we could be closer. You could help me with my projects and spend some time alone with me…in our dorms” She ‘sexily’ whispered, which made the older girl almost run away. Was this girl so desperate for her attention that she hadn’t gotten the memo that she didn’t like her like that?!

“I’m flattered Nessa, but I’m okay with the amount of time we spend together already” She tried to be nice.

“But that way we’d have even more time. You could ditch your girlfriend, who is not a good match for you if I may add, and replace her with someone who is more similar to you…maybe me?” She suggested, getting closer to the Latina, who was trying her best to escape. Luckily, her knight in shiny armor arrived.

“The only thing that is going to need to be replaced will be your hands if you don’t get them off my girlfriend right now!” Crystal heard Gigi’s voice as she arrived near them. Nessa’s expression changed twice in a matter of seconds, from her attempt of seductive to scared and finally to bothered.

“I’m not lying though, you two look nothing like a cute couple. Cryssy would be so much better with me” The bluenette didn’t back away, her first mistake.

“Funny. Your opinion doesn’t matter, sweetie” Gigi fake smiled, before grabbing Nessa’s wrist and pulling it away from Crystal and holding it hard “Take your paws away from my girlfriend before I break them” Gigi was fearless, eyes full of fire as she threatened to snap the bluenette’s wrists at any moment.

“Fine” The girl said, backing away “I’m still right though, and Crystal is going to see it someday.”

“What part of ‘your opinion doesn’t matter’ don’t you get, bitch?!” Gigi was furious, so much that Crystal felt the need to hold her waist to try to calm her down “It’s not a pizza, we didn’t order it, keep it for yourself.”

“Uh, the language. You really got a dirty mouth, surely a delight in bed. Must be the only reason why Crystal is still with a basic-bitch like you” Nessa told her, smirking “But don’t worry, Cryssy. If that’s so, you can trade her for me. I’m sure I’m willing to go further for you than that one really is” She winked at Crystal, who had to grip Gigi’s waist tighter before the girl could jump the other one. Luckily, Gigi took a deep breath and composed herself.

“Listen, sweetie, I get it. You’ve been obsessed with Crystal since you met her and she never liked you back. Now she’s dating someone and you can’t control yourself because you believe that if you change enough, she will go for you. Sorry to break it to you, she will not. Crystal is mine and I’m hers, no point in trying to get her away from me. I’m her childhood love and you’re just a crazy stalker who believes that just by dying your hair and changing your clothes, she’s going to get with you.” Gigi said, wrapping her arms around Crystal’s neck. Nessa was now the one taken back, being completely read out by the blonde in front of her “But I must tell you, it was a pretty dumb move to go that way. If you really wanted to try to have a chance with her, you would have tried to look more like me, the person she likes, rather than like her.”

That made Nessa completely flip out.

“Crystal was mine. I liked her first. I fell for her the moment I saw her. She should be mine! You guys don’t even look like a couple, all you used to do was fight and now you’re all mushy on each other. You’re not fooling anyone. No-one has ever even seen you kiss. That relationship won’t last because you’re not what Crystal deserves. She deserves someone who gives her love all the time, not just in private like you guys claim to. You’re going to break up eventually and she is going to come to me, I tell you…” The girl was yelling, crying, going ballistic in front of them. Daya, Jan and Nicky were extremely surprised, while Jaida, Kelly, Daegen, Tiff and Lux held back their laughs. As for the two girls, Crystal was completely shocked while Gigi just rolled her eyes at the scene and smirked.

“We’re not a petting zoo to display our affection in public, bitch. It’s not for people to see, it’s for us to share” Gigi was saying that regarding the kissing part. The two had never kissed in public, nor did they do it in private. Well, not since they were kids at least. There had been this one time when they were two and three respectively where their mothers were able to photograph the exact moment when they touched lips. But besides that, no kiss had been shared between them. Gigi was aware that at some point they were going to be asked about it and that it would eventually happen, but since she hadn’t had that talk with Crystal over it, she was not going to do it without talking to her about it. Consent was something Gigi respected above all and that was how she did things all the time.

“Nessa, grow up, she’s not into you, get over it!” Kelly yelled at her from behind the couple.

“Cryssy never told me that. Don’t speak for her. You guys don’t know—”

“Nessa, I’m dating Gigi, she’s the one I like, how can you not get that?” Crystal finally spoke up. She was furious at the girl’s attitude now. She had tried her best to act calm and to be nice to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but this was too much.

“You…No…” Nessa continued to cry, now shocked that Crystal had talked back at her like that. “You don’t really like her, you just think you do! Don’t believe it Crystal, she’s not the one for you” The girl was completely unstable and it showed. She was delusional and Crystal just wished she had never allowed Kelly to bring her into her life (Not that it was Kelly’s fault in any way).

“What else does this bitch need, visual proof?!” Daegen commented, sick of seeing the girl being so delusional. That made Crystal make up her mind about Nessa’s kissing mention and look Gigi in the eyes.

“Kiss me?” She whispered to her. Gigi was taken back by a second.

“Are you sure?” She asked. Crystal nodded and pulled her closer by the waist. The taller girl leaned in and the ginger one got on her tippy toes.

“NO!” Nessa yelled, it being the last thing the two girls heard before their lips collided.

The grip Crystal had on Gigi’s waist tightened as she pulled her closer to her, their lips trembling against each other. What started as an innocent peck to show the bluenette off, easily turned into a full-of-passion kiss, with neither of them wanting to let go. They moved them together in a perfect harmony, sharing something they never imagined they would. The sound of everyone around them had disappeared for this moment was able to make them forget everything that was going on around them. This was it. This was magical. Gigi placed her hand on Crystal’s cheek, as if wanting to pull her even closer to her, while the older girl couldn’t get enough of running her hand over and pulling Gigi’s waist closer to her than she had done before.

If people knew they weren’t actually dating and that they claimed to be frenemies most of the time, they would be shocked with how intense this moment had turned out. _So intense, that the two hadn’t even noticed Nessa running away and everyone cheering for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote over 3400 words for this chapter...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!! It's good!!!
> 
> I love you all, leave you comments and predictions bellow!! I LUV U 
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	12. “I remembered I have to do something at home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LOOOONGGG!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, It's a bit HOT I must say :) 
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions!! I LUV U
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

“That kiss was…intense…” Gigi says to Crystal as the older girl lies down on her bed, back at her dorm.

After the moment the two shared in front of Crystal’s classroom, the professor arrived, which lead to the two not having time to talk about it, or the party, back then and having to part ways. Later that night, after having dinner with Jackie after work at the McDonalds down the street, Crystal called Gigi and asked her to meet her in her dorm room, which the blonde did.

“Intense?! Princess, if I knew you kissed like that, I would have kissed you sooner” Crystal mocked her, getting Gigi to slap her forehead as the ginger girl laughed.

“I’m the one who kissed you, you dipshit!” Gigi told her off, making her move so she could lie on the bed beside her, both of them staring at the ceiling. They stayed silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company, until a thought ran through Crystal’s head.

“Why were you there when Nessa came all over me?” Crystal asked.

“Why do you ask?! You wish I wasn’t so you could get all that craziness to yourself?” Gigi joked.

“Hell to the fucking no, for fucks sake” Crystal complained, making Gigi laugh “But really, why were you there? I thought your classes ended prior to that”

“They do, I was there to talk to you” Gigi told her, looking at her, who immediately looked back.

“Miss Goode?! Looking for me?! Wanting to talk to little old me?! I would have never guessed my girlfriend would do such thing” Crystal joked once again, getting a slap on the arm from the blonde as she rolled her eyes.

“Fuck off. I was there to ask you about tomorrow’s party” Gigi admitted.

“Oh, I wanted to talk to you about it too.”

“Would it be too bad for us to cancel our plans of hitting a club in LA and just stay here?” Gigi bit her lip as she asked “The girls asked me to go to the party and they asked me to invite you and your friends. I haven’t been to any parties since the year began and I don’t want them to think that we have a leash on each other when it comes to them.”

“Now that you mention, my friends also asked me to invite you and your friends to come. I was gonna text you about it, hadn’t all of that happened” Crystal admitted.

“So, shall I call my mom and tell her we’re staying?” Gigi asked, getting up to grab her phone.

“Sure” Crystal agreed for a few moments, reflecting on something “I was really hoping on getting laid tomorrow night, though.”

“Hey, we have next weekend to go out and find someone hot” Gigi comforted her. She knew Crystal hadn’t hooked up with anyone since their deal began and her too was wanting some action in her life. Two months had practically gone by, after all.

“Yeah…” Crystal sighed. Gigi got up and started walking away, ready to leave the ginger’s room, when and Idea came to mind.

“What if—”

“I love it when you come up with ‘what ifs’” Crystal cut her off, smirking.

“What if…we stay at the party for a while…and leave later on to go to a bar further away so we could have some fun?” Gigi suggested.

“Not a bad Idea…but we need to leave together so I’m guessing we’re going to the same bar after that?” Crystal asked. Despite it being a possibility, that had never been their main idea. They always thought that when they were to go out to hook up with someone, it would be with

“Yeah, I guess” Gigi nodded, smirking as she made her way to the door “But don’t worry, do your thing, grab some random Bucktooth Beckie or Slutty Sally for as long as you want. Just tell me when we need to leave. I’ll be the hottest one at the club dancing with some cute girl I find there.” And with making Crystal laugh, Gigi left the room.

The next night, the two groups decided to meet in the hallway, for they would be getting ready in the two girlfriend’s rooms. Jan, Jaida, Nicky and Gigi were all in the fashion department’s girl getting their makeup on.

“Do you think Purple or grey?” Jaida asked as she couldn’t decide which eyeshadow to match her purple tight dress with.

“Purple. It brings out your eyes and makes you look hotter” Nicky told her, slapping her bottom while biting her lip. Gigi always thought those two had some actions that proven them to be more into one another than friends normally were, but she never said a thing, for she wasn’t going to be the one to pop their ‘I’m straight’ bubble.

“You’re one to talk, Miss ‘vision in red’” Jaida told her, looking her up and down, eyes glued on the tight red dress her best friend was wearing.

“Just fuck already” Gigi told them between giggled as she finished applying her nude lipstick. The two girls laughed nervously, going back to doing their makeup while Jan laughed at the scene as she tied her hair in a ponytail and added a silver ornament to it.

“You’re one to talk. You’re the one who is most-likely to come back to your room and have someone we know fucking you all night long” Jaida pointed out, making them all laugh and Gigi giggle as she rolled her eyes.

“I wish I was the one taking someone from the other room into something like that” Jan admitted, giggling, talking about Jackie, of course.

“Well, if you play your cards right, you might” Nicky told her.

“There’s no way, she’s obviously straight” Jan excluded the possibility.

“Girl, by the looks she has given you and your cute tooshie, she might not be as straight as you believe” Gigi told her.

“She’s like spaghetti” Jaida said “Straight until it gets wet.” And so, like that they all busted out laughing.

Once they were all ready, Jan wearing an adorable bluish grey puffy dress, looking like a blonde Ariana Grande, Nicky being the French beauty in red, Jaida dressing to impress with her purple ensemble and Gigi, with a black dress that would for sure get everyone’s eyes on her, the girls walked out to meet all the others in the hallway.

There stood Lux and Tiff, the first wearing an adorable lilac dress and the second showing off her body in a tight black crop top and a cute pair of booty shorts, Daegen, in a rainbow crop top and a pair of tight pink jeans, Daya, with a yellow and black cheetah print dress that, Kelly, with a rip jeans pair of shorts and a green strapless top, and Jackie, showing off her cute body in a tight grey leotard. They all looked stunning, but Gigi couldn’t find the person her eyes desired to see the most. Finally, she walked out of her room.

“I was right, I did leave my wallet there…” She said, probably from a conversation she was having before. Now, looking at the girls in front of them, especially the blonde, Crystal smiled “…I see you ladies are ready.”

Crystal was looking hot. She had her hair straightened and slicked back, with a braid on the side, while she was wearing a red sweater crop top and matching red pants. On her feet, her doc martens, of course, couldn’t me missed.

The ginger girl approached the younger one and slid her hand around her waist, kissing her cheek, like they always did when they met up in front of their friends.

“Looking hot, Miss Goode” Crystal spoke, truthfully.

“You don’t look too bad yourself” Gigi complimented back, smiling softly with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Shall we go, ladies?” Kelly asked “I have weed to sell at the party and some idiots to make out with.” With that, they all agreed and left the building, getting in the many cars and heading for their common destination.

Two hours into the party and everyone was already having the most fun they had ever imagined they would. They didn’t know whose house this party was at, but they didn’t care. A party was a party and they were having lots of fun.

Kelly had sold all her things and was now flirting with a couple, probably planning a threesome, like she had done before. Crystal always knew she couldn’t do something like that, for she liked to give her attention to one person only, but rooted for and respected Kelly whenever she told her all about her latest one.

Daegen and Daya were doing shots with Lux and Tiff after the couple had won against a table of jackasses at beer pong.

As for Nicky and Jaida, the two had obviously drank too much and were flirting with each other by couch, ready to jump on each other’s neck at any second. Gigi wasn’t surprised by that. Hanging around them most of the time made the sexual tension between them so obvious that sometimes she felt like both her and Jan could cute it with a cold butter knife.

Crystal and Gigi were by the house’s kitchen, the blond siting over the counter with her legs apart, with the older one in between them, so people wouldn’t see anything under the girl’s dress, both of them facing Jan as she poured herself another beer.

Jan.

From afar, the blonde’s eyes were all on the Persian friend they had brought with them. The girl looked absolutely gorgeous in her eyes and she wished she was bold enough to go talk to her, rather than being with the only other sober people she knew. The glares she was giving weren’t ignored by her friend, who hugged Crystal’s neck to speak closer and a bit quieter so only the girl and her girlfriend would hear.

“Go talk to her” She told her.

“What? Who?” Jan pretended not to know who she meant.

“Jackie, of course. Your crush on her is going to become pretty obvious if you keep giving her those glares. I’m sure even my dumbass clueless babe has realized it already” Gigi told her, catching Crystal by surprise, who hadn’t gotten it at all.

“Wait, you’re into Jackie?” Crystal asked Jan, who looked at Gigi with a pout and fire in her eyes.

“Damn you, Gigi” She complained “Now Crystal knows too!”

“Wait, you like Jackie?! That’s awesome!” Crystal assured her as she petted Gigi’s arms around her neck.

“Yeah…why is it awesome?” Jan asked.

“Don’t tell anyone that I told you, but Jackie totally has a thing for you too” Crystal admitted, making the two blondes look at each other surprised.

“Really?” Jan asked, shocked for a second before putting her game face on.

“Told you she wasn’t as straight as you thought” Gigi pointed out.

“Don’t tell her you know. I’m pretty sure I’m the only person she told, so it’d be pretty obvious you found out from me” Crystal asked her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m just gonna go there and slide my way into Miss Cox’s heart. Thanks guys” and with that, the little Jan went over to where the brunette girl was having a conversation with a guy, shooed him off and started up what seemed to be a very flirty conversation.

“I say our work here is done” Gigi whispered in Crystal’s ear with her lips against it softly and a smirk on them.

“Wanna get out of here and go have some fun?” Crystal asked.

“I thought you’d never ask”

The two drove off the party after telling their friends they were going home to have some fun together back in their dorm, but instead headed to a club Gigi knew about, 20 minutes away from there.

Once they arrived, they let loose. Crystal went up to the bar and order them drinks with her ID, herself being 21 already.

“One sex on the beach and one scotch on the rocks” Crystal said, grabbing the drinks and handing Gigi her own.

“One would think you, as the more mature and experienced woman, would drink the scotch, but here you are enjoying your peach liquor with a straw” Gigi mocked as Crystal took a sip from her Sex on the beach.

“Don’t judge me, I’m gay, I get to enjoy my fruity cocktails” Crystal told her back, sipping it once again “You’re the one who shouldn’t be having something so strong for such a young body.”

“I’m old at spirit” Gigi told her, taking a gulp from her own glass. After that, the two looked around. It was a cozy bar, some people there but not too many, and some eyes already on both of them “Are you feeling anyone?”

“Hmm” Crystal looked around, seeing a cute girl with long black hair looking her way as she smirked “Maybe that one in the pink top.” Gigi looked for said girl and noticed her immediately. For some reason, seeing her smirk like that at Crystal made her stomach twist. She knew Crystal was hot, but did girls need to be so obvious in their interest for her?! She was right by her side?! She was her girlfriend! Her fake girlfriend, but still, they didn’t know that.

“She’s…cute…” Gigi took some breaks as she managed to say that.

“Why the breaks?” Crystal smirked as she asked, sipping her drink once again.

“I’ve seen you get better?”

“Really? Who?” Crystal smirked. Gigi finished her drink, placed it on the counter, went closer to Crystal with a smirk raised her eyebrows.

“Me” She said, before walking away “I’m gonna go dance. Call me when it’s time to go.”

_Fuck you and how hot you are, Gigi Goode._

Half an hour later, Crystal was talking to the black-haired girl from before, still by the bar smoking a cigarette, but her eyes were nowhere near her, just like her attention was nowhere in the conversation. Instead, her eyes were glued on the girl she came there with.

Gigi was dancing with some older woman, very butch and totally loving the body of the younger girl next to her. As she moved, the blonde’s body made Crystal’s mind run through a million different places, playing a thousand different scenarios in each and every one of them. Crystal knew Gigi was hot. She had thought about it before. She had told her before. She was aware of it, so it wasn’t a surprise when she saw her like that for her body to react to it too. The thing that kept making it worse was the young girl’s face. Every time she looked at Crystal, and needless to say she looked at her a lot, the blonde always smirked, bit her lips or even licked them, as if to tease her and make her want to make her imagination real even more than she already did. It all came to it’s breaking point when Gigi decided to sensually run her hands up her long legs, showing off a little bit more of her thighs than she had before.

“I’m sorry, I’m not really feeling this. I should go” Was all Crystal told the black-haired girl, before making her way through the dance floor and pulling Gigi along with her, out of the club and back to the car. As soon as they got inside it, the ginger drove off, fast.

“You seem in a hurry, is everything alright?” Gigi asked, fake innocence in her voice as she buckled her seatbelt on.

“Perfectly fine” Was all Crystal could say. The long 20 minutes they had ahead of them were either going to make her new-found desire for the blonde go away of make the wait more excruciating. Either way, she was not going to have that lady she was with all over her again, so that was a plus point.

“Where’s your friend? You looked like you were hitting it off” Gigi teased, biting her lip as she ran her fingers through her legs. Crystal almost couldn’t keep her eyes on the road.

“Wasn’t really feeling it” Crystal told her, pretending not to know the girl was actually teasing her “But you’re one to talk, for someone who just danced around that woman without taking a second look at her.”

“Oh, I just needed someone there to let me put on a show. I wasn’t into her either, my target was somewhere else” Gigi flirted, raising her skirt a bit. Gigi knew what she wanted at this point. There had been rumors of Crystal being good in bed going around for years and she had been curious about it for a while. The only thing keeping her away from her had been her hate for her, but now that it was almost out of the window and the two were in a ‘relationship’ per say, there was nothing holding her back from having some fun with the girl. “But you seemed so interested in the girl at first. What made you change your mind?” Gigi smirked, carving her nails into her thighs and leaving a little red mark, which drove Crystal crazy just by watching.

“I remembered I have to do something at home” Crystal said, bluntly.

“And what is that?”

“You!”

  
  


The moment Crystal’s room door clicked shut, the ginger girl pushed the blonde against the wall, kissing her lips with fierceness and making her moan immediately. The blonde quickly reversed the rolls and pushed her against the door instead, digging her nails on her hair and pulling it as the older girl pulled their waists together in hopes of getting some friction. As Gigi drove some little kissed from Crystal’s mouth down to her neck and started to suck on it, the ginger girl smirked with pleasure.

“You do know there isn’t anyone we know in sight, right?” She joked, making Gigi stop sucking her neck and pushing herself harder against her.

“Shut up and kiss me!” She demanded, pulling her back into a kiss. Their tongues danced together in an attempt to see who would be in control. Not backing away, Crystal won and explored every inch of the blonde girl’s mouth, pushing her further into her room and onto her bed. Once there, the blonde broke the kiss for bare seconds, which she used to remove both her dress and Crystal’s shirt, right before they went back to making out.

As Crystal found herself on top of the younger girl, she drove small kisses over her chest, getting her mouth closer to the front hook of the girl’s pastel pink bra. Looking at her as if asking for permission, the Latina was granted it and soon, Gigi’s breasts were exposed to her. Crystal took no time and played with them as the two made out, eventually taking one of the girl’s delicate, pink nipples into her mouth.

“Crys…ah…” Gigi breather heavily. Who knew Gigi Goode had such beautiful and sensitive breasts?!

“Fuck what that other model said, your body is gorgeous” Crystal told the girl, eyes all over her as she finally peaked at her matching panties against her milky thighs.

“I wanna see you too” Gigi mumbled.

“Your wish is my command” Crystal said, unbuttoning her pants and letting them slid down her tan legs. Crystal had always been hot. A ‘curvy Latina with a great ass’, as Gigi would somethings think to herself. And now, she was all hers for the night. As they went back to making out, Crystal felt the blonde’s hands on her back, unhooking her bra. She helped her out and eventually revealed to her something the girl had never seen.

“Is that a nipple ring?” Gigi asked.

“Yeah. Got it a year ago” Crystal told her, proudly.

“Hot” Was all Gigi managed to say, before pressing her hands against the latina’s chest and pinking her nipples to torture her with pleasure.

“Fuck, Gigi…” Crystal moaned in between kisses. She knew she was wet as hell and by the humidity her thigh was feeling pressed in between the blonde’s legs, she could safely guess she to was like her.

“Want me to eat you out?” Crystal asked, smirking.

“Fuck yeah!” Gigi spoke, giggling as the ginger girl kissed her way down to her crotch. With both her legs over her shoulders and after placing a kiss on the inner thigh of the girl in her bed, Crystal removed the soaked panties in front of her to expose the pinkest little pussy she had ever seen.

“Fuck, Gigi, you’re so gorgeous” She said, before finally approaching her and taking her taste into her mouth. Crystal licked along her folds and moaned as she ate the girl out, hearing the blonde’s moans fill the room.

“Crys…there…ah…more…” was all she could hear as she sucked on the pink puffy clit in front of her. That had got to be Crystal’s new favorite sound. She wanted Gigi to moan her name more and more. She wanted Gigi to moan just for her. She wanted to hear her moan. “I’m cumming…Crys…I’m cumming…ah!”

Soon enough, the blonde girl couldn’t take it anymore and ended up cumming all the way inside the older girl’s mouth, who gladly licked it all up and let her role her orgasm on her tongue. When she was done, she rose up and went back to kissing Gigi, having her taste herself on the other girl’s tongue.

“It didn’t take long in this ‘relationship’ before we were doing what lovers do” Crystal joked, as she laid beside the blonde girl.

“I say, if we’re in it, might as well enjoy it” Gigi told her, turning on her side and playing with Crystal’s nipple piercing in between her fingers.

“I agree!” The girl said with a smirk, enjoying the sweet moment they were now having after what they had just done. It was very intimate and caring…until…

“Want me to finger you now?” Gigi asked with a smirk.

_“I thought you’d never ask!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LOOOONGGG!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, It's a bit HOT I must say :) 
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions!! I LUV U
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	13. “…you’re really not straight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FELICIA FOR HAVING A WRITTING RACE WITH ME!! IT REALLY MOTIVATED ME!! AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS WHO BULLIED ME INTO WRITTING TODAY!! I'M TOO MUCH OF A PROCRASTINATOR, SO THANKS A LOT!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND PREDICTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!! I LUV U 
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!

The morning after the night of the party was one Gigi remembered fondly. She had woken up cuddling next to the girl she had sworn, since high school, that she would hate forever. How things had changed since then. Just 2 months ago they couldn’t stand in the same room without insulting each other until the 5th generation and now they were waking up after what had been the best sex the blonde had ever had.

She took a few seconds to look at the older girl’s face. She was beautiful. The curls on her hair were starting to show up again and her bare face with no signs of makeup made her look so innocent and peaceful. Gigi felt like she could spend the rest of her morning looking at the beauty sleeping next to her, as long as she pushed away the thought of how much they fought all the time. With her long fingers, the blonde reached to touch the ginger’s face. As soon as her trace brushed against the soft skin of the Latina, said girl woke up quietly, reaching to touch Gigi’s hand with her own and giving her a soft smile before opening her eyes.

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself?” She teased, it being the first thing she said once she woke up.

“Barely” Gigi rolled her eyes as she spoke ironically, pulling her hand back and going to stare at the ceiling instead.

“So…” Crystal mouthed.

“So…” Gigi mimicked.

“…you’re really not straight…” Crystal joked, making Gigi giggle.

“I’m really not straight. You still had your doubts?” She asked, smirking.

“Some. Let’s say it’s not every day we imagine the girl who ruled her high school as a merciless queen or the embodiment of evil behind the perfect girl façade to be this into girls” Crystal explained, making Gigi roll her eyes.

“I’m the type of queen who doesn’t need anyone by her side…but can keep a queen or a king at her side” Gigi explained, turning on her side to face the older girl “Too bad I just slept with the crazy jester.”

“I’ll let you know that for a Jester, I sure made you enjoy moaning my name last night” Crystal told her, poking her side, which made her twist her body with a giggle.

“You bitch! You wanna play like that?!” Gigi said, getting on top of the Latina with her thin legs on the sides of her body. Both of them were still naked but neither seemed to let it bother them. “Let’s fucking go!” And with that, Gigi started the tickle fight Crystal had teased by poking her before.

“Stop…stop…STOP…I GIVE UP…PLEASE” Crystal begged in between giggles, only being able to stop when Gigi decided she had tortured her enough. Once she did, she remained on top of the ginger girl, holding both her hands on her own “I don’t want to be the one…but I will be the one…you have a little mark on your tit” Crystal pointed out. Gigi immediately looked down to see where she was pointing at and saw that the girl underneath her had left her a very visible and reddish hickey, extremely close to her pink nipple.

“You left a mark on me” Gigi realized, slapping the girl’s arm.

“For what it’s worth, looks hot!” She grinned, receiving yet another slap on the arm.

“Fuck off. You’re lucky I don’t have any swimsuit photoshoots coming up or I’d be completely screwed” Gigi mouthed, looking back at the girl.

“You don’t have to worry about a photoshoot coming up for you to be completely screwed…I took care of that last night” Once again, you can guess the blonde hit the Ginger for that, who just giggled once again “Hey, but you’re one to talk. I’m sure my neck is marked somewhere from all the sucking you did. And let’s not even mention how my back must be looking from your nails on it once we got to round three.” Gigi looked at the older girl’s neck and covered her mouth giggling “Why are you laughing?! Is it big?!”

“Let’s just say that it’ll be hard to cover this with foundation” Gigi pointed out, tracing her finger over the mark with a smirk on her lips, proud of what she had done.

After that morning, the two eventually looked at the clock and realized both had things to do, so they got dressed without another word and Gigi made sure to leave quietly.

Since their conversation that morning, a million things had been running through the older girl’s mind. Did it mean something for her?! Did it mean something for Gigi?! Did she enjoy the sex just as much as she did?! And did she mean what she told her after their ‘first round’?!

_“It didn’t take long in this ‘relationship’ before we were doing what lovers do” Crystal joked._

_“I say, if we’re in it, might as well enjoy it” Gigi told her._

_“I agree!”_

And so, on the afternoon of the following day, Crystal finally pulled up the courage to crawl herself into Gigi’s layer, also known as her room, to settle up things. She found the girl in her most comfortable wear, the university’s shirt on and a pair of grey sweatpants. No makeup, just her hair tied up and her glasses on, which meant she was either sketching or sewing. She still looked beautiful, in Crystal’s opinion, but there was never an occasion where she didn’t. As soon as the door was opened, she entered the room quickly and closed the door behind her.

“Did you mean what you said during sex?” Crystal asked, taking a seat on the girl’s bed without asking. Gigi didn’t mind, for she just went to sit on her desk where she had, in fact, been sewing.

“What part?! That I thought your piercing was hot?! Totally! Your boobs are big and your skin is tan, plus with that dumb one direction tattoo above it, it makes you look badass!” Gigi told her, heading back to stitch a part of the purple outfit she was making.

“No…the part after I said that it didn’t take long for us to be doing what Lovers do…” Crystal explained, looking at her hands “…you said ‘if we’re in it, might as well enjoy it’…did you mean that?” Crystal asked, looking up at her.

“I…maybe…I don’t know…” Gigi stopped, turning on her chair to face her “…you said you agreed…did _you_ mean that?”

“Maybe…I…listen…I enjoyed having sex with you. You’re hot and you’re totally way better in bed than I ever imagined you to be—"

“You imagined how I am in bed before?” Gigi asked with a smirk.

“Not the point, princess” Crystal told her.

“Then what’s the point?” Gigi smirked once again.

“The point is…I…maybe we could…I don’t know…keep doing it?” Crystal suggested it, regretting it immediately by believing the girl would say no. Gigi kept herself silent, considering it.

“Intrigued” She mouthed, getting up from her chair and sitting beside the ginger girl on her bed “What are you suggesting exactly?”

“I…I don’t even know, I’m trying my best here…” Crystal complained, covering her face with her hands and lying back on the girl’s bed.

“Hmm…Let me see if I can get it for you. You want to know if I’m down for the idea of us having sex whenever we feel like it since we’re stuck in this fake relationship and there won’t be many occasions where we’ll be able to find other people to do it with. Is that it?”

“Yeah…” Crystal agreed, before starting to rant on the following second “If it’s a stupid idea, just forget I said anything. We can keep on pretending we’re dating and I’ll just buy myself a new and more intense vibrator for my collection, and I’ll fuck myself as I wait for more nights where we can go out and get with someone, don’t worry, I—” Gigi cut her off by kissing her lips. The ginger girl was shocked by the girl’s sudden action for a mere second, before she melted into the affection and decided to kiss her back. When Gigi eventually pulled away, Crystal noticed the huge grin on her face. “Did you just do that to get me to shut the fuck up?”

“Yep!” She replied proudly.

“You know I would have shut up if you told me to” Crystal pointed out.

“It wouldn’t be as fun!” Gigi told her, smirking “I think it’s a cool idea. You’re hot too and sex with you was fucking awesome. Besides, it would be a real pain in the ass having to hear you moan every fucking night as you fuck yourself in the room next door or right down the hall, depending where we are” Gigi told her.

“So…we’re doing this?”

“Seems like it” Gigi smirked once again, taking her glasses off and going to lock the door, before climbing over the older girl on her bed.

“Wait, we’re doing this NOW?” Crystal asked, surprised, resting her hands on the girl’s ass, filling her hands with it.

“Yep. Any complains?” The blonde asked, moving her hair to one side of her head sensually and fiercely kissing the other girl’s neck.

“None, mam, not a single one” And with that, the two found themselves wrapped around each other’s bodies for the second time that weekend.

A month into this new point added to their deal and you can guess they weren’t keeping their hands to themselves. There had been multiple times where the girls had found themselves wrapped around each other, enjoying the pleasure that came from this new source. Gigi had never guessed she would be this into someone’s body. Crystal had a way to drive her insane and make her only want more and more from her. She had this control over her body, making her desire her every time she kissed her, touched her and made her reach where she had never before reached so much with anybody else. And for Crystal?! The Latina was having the time of her life. Whenever Gigi wrapped her long legs around her waist, moaned her name into her ear, or even took some control of the action and made her achieve a level of pleasure she never imagined she could, the only thought on her head related to her wish to never letting her go.

Emotionally, things were different from before as well. The insults among them were reduced by a long shot. Sure, they would still tease each other, but things were no where near close to how they used to be. Whenever one of the two couldn’t get involved in any form of sexual scenario, due to their natural body cycles, they would still find comfort in each other’s presence. They didn’t have to. They could simply stay in their rooms and go back to their normal sexual routine once they were okay. But they still chose to be close.

In between nights of working on their school projects in the same room or just watching Netflix wrapped around in cozy blankets, Crystal started seeing glances of the Gigi she once knew. The blonde was still afraid of spiders and still found clowns cute rather than weird and scary like most people did. She still liked her milk warm, not hot, with butter cookies and she still couldn’t bear the smell of kale in any dish. Sure, she was now fierce and spoke her mind out without any fear of consequences, especially when it came to her, but she was still shy and a little afraid of taking some risks when it came to things she didn’t know much about.

As for Gigi, she too was getting closer to Crystal, just like they had once been. The girl was still bold and unapologetic when it came to how she presented herself to others, being what she did and wore mostly for herself and not for other people. She was still the bravest one of the two and still took care of the blonde when she needed, even though both of them acted tough about it. Sometimes, she found herself regretting ever getting distant from the girl. She had been her best friend since she was born, and if maybe Gigi had done some more, her friends too would have included her into their group and they would have never split up. She was a kid back then, she didn’t know better, so there is really no point in blaming her now. And maybe them stepping away from each other had been a good thing. If they hadn’t, maybe they wouldn’t have this now. Regardless, there was nothing she could do, and since they had reached this point in their relationship, all she could do was be happy about it.

Too bad some people _couldn’t_ say the same…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FELICIA FOR HAVING A WRITTING RACE WITH ME!! IT REALLY MOTIVATED ME!! AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS WHO BULLIED ME INTO WRITTING TODAY!! I'M TOO MUCH OF A PROCRASTINATOR, SO THANKS A LOT!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND PREDICTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!! I LUV U 
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!!


	14. "If I were in her place, I’d fall for her at first sight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's tonights update!!
> 
> I hoje you enjoy this chapter, for new things are coming :))
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

**Where are you?**  
sent at 14:34

 **In class, obviously  
** read

 **Cool  
** sent at 14:34

 **What are you wearing?**  
sent at 14:35

Gigi almost giggled out loud reading the text her supposed girlfriend had just sent her. She really had to control herself behind her sewing machine not to laugh at such stereotypical ‘looking-to-fuck’ question.

“Is that a text from you-know-who?” Jan asked, leaning into her desk. The blonde had her hair in a messy bun, held together by two pencils and looked absolutely hilarious, but Gigi was more shocked by her sudden question than her rather odd look.

“No, unfortunately Lord Voldemort hasn’t decided to text me to ask me to be his queen” Gigi joked, sewing a crossed stitch at the end of the pants she was making.

“Hahaha, very funny” Jan retorqued “Now really, is it from Crystal?”

“Yeah, why?” Gigi asked, picking her phone back up to reply to her.

 **A tiny baby blue top and a matching miniskirt  
that leaves little to the imagination ;)  
**delivered

“Can you ask her if she knows what time Jackie gets out of her shift today? I want to surprise her after work” Jan asked, smiling hopeful.

“Sure. I’ll call you when she replies” Gigi assured her, allowing the short blonde to go back to her own work.

The taller girl kept on working on her project for the following 5 minutes, before checking her phone once again for replies.

 **A tiny baby blue top and a matching miniskirt  
that leaves little to the imagination ;)  
**read

 **Uuuh, hot  
** sent at 14:42

 **I’m in my room doing dirty things while thinking  
about you in that outfit  
**sent at 14:41

 **Uh, tell me more ;)  
** read

 **You know those cute panties with the lace  
bow I own?  
**sent at 14:42

 **Yeah**  
read

 **Completely ruined ;)  
** sent at 14:42

 **You horny little bitch**  
read

 **That’s me**  
sent at 14:42

 **Wanna know what I’m wearing  
under this outfit?**  
read

 **Of course**  
sent at 14:43

 **Meet me in the bathroom of the Fashion  
department in 10 min and I’ll show you  
**read

 **On my way**  
sent at 14:43

“Professor, I’m not feeling very well right now. May I be excused for a moment?” Gigi asked her design teacher.

“Of course, Ms. Goode, take your time” the sweet little lady allowed, heading to help another student at the back of the room as the blonde smirked at being able to pull this stunt.

“Are you okay? And has Crystal replied yet?” Jan asked, stepping in front of her on her way out.

“Yeah, I just needed an excuse to leave and go meet Crystal” Gigi smirked.

“Is everything okay with her? Does she need anything or are you just going to talk to her?” Jan asked worried.

“Yeah…let’s just say we both need something that doesn’t allow us to talk much” Gigi winked at her friend.

“Oh…OH, you nasty hoes…right in the middle of class?” Jan realized immediately what she was going to do.

“Hey, a girl got to get it whenever she can” Gigi replied, heading out.

Soon enough, the blonde found herself pressed against a bathroom stall’s door, kissing Crystal with such hunger and passion that her moans were becoming harder to keep in check. The older girl squeezed their waists together tighter, heating the moment even more as she placed little kisses on the blonde’s neck.

“Watch it, Ms. Methyd. I wouldn’t be able to explain how I got a new hickey on my neck to anyone just by leaving the room to catch my breath and ‘get better’” Gigi giggled, making the ginger girl attack her lips again before grinning like an idiot.

“You’re one to talk. Shall I remind you of the huge one you left on my chest when we did it in your room’s bathroom during my lunch break the other day?!” Crystal reminded her, to which the girl replied by shutting her up with a kiss and a hard squeeze on her ass.

“Can I see the beautiful underwear you’re wearing beneath this amazing outfit, Ms. Goode?” Crystal asked, her fingers tracing over the girl’s chest, making her body tingle at the soft and sensual touch.

“Hmm…maybe…if you ask nicely…” Gigi teased, smirking softly.

“Baby, I don’t ask nicely” Crystal told her, getting closer to her ear, placing her lips right next to it “I ask once!” The rough way the older girl pronounced these last words made the blonde’s legs go numb and the heat between her thighs rise even more.

“You know I love it when you’re demanding” Gigi whispered, parting her legs slightly, giving the Latina better access for her to check for herself.

“And I love it when you obey” Crystal told her, sliding her hand in between her thighs to finally check what the girl was wearing underneath. To her surprise, her hand was immediately in contact with Gigi’s wet center “You little devil” Gigi giggled, feeling Crystal’s fingers play with her folds gently, biting her lip so no moan would escape.

“I knew you’d like it” Gigi whispered, before Crystal inserted a finger on her and she ended up having to cover her mouth with her hand to conceal the moans.

“Going to class with no panties on…what were you thinking?” Crystal asked smirking.

“I was thinking…I could do a quick visit…to your room…once class was done…But thank god you…came first” Gigi told her in between heavy breaths, feeling Crystal already planning to add another finger.

“Baby, the one cuming first is going to be you” Crystal teased her, sliding another finger into her.

The two of them kept enjoying their moment until Gigi eventually came all over Crystal’s hand. Once she did, the blonde insisted on sucking it clean, which only turned on the ginger girl more. When she was done, she placed a hot kiss on the older girl, who gladly responded, tasting the blonde on her tongue with a glad smirk.

“I guess I need to go back to class now” Gigi told her, pulling her skirt back down.

“I guess you do” Crystal agreed. She grabbed her room keys and remembered something “Oh, by the way, I was planning on making mac and cheese after work and work on my drawing project. Want to bring some of your work and keep me company? You can have dinner with me.”

“Sure. Speaking of work, what time does Jackie get off?” Gigi asked.

“Jackie?! At 6PM I think. But why do you ask? Are you planning on replacing me for her?” Crystal joked “And to think I was gonna make you Mac and Cheese” She spoke dramatically.

“No, you idiot” Gigi denied, wrapping her slender arms around the girl’s waist “Jan asked me to ask you. She is planning on surprising her” She smiled at the girl “Besides, how could I replace you when you make me cum like this” Gigi teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, save those pretty words for when you’re fucking me tonight after dinner and after we finish our projects” Crystal told her, smirking, placing her arms around her shoulders “Or at least after we pretend we’re finished with them” She winked, which made Gigi giggle, placing a kiss on her lips.

“You’re an idiot. I really have to go now. See you later then” she told her, giving her one last kiss before walking out of the stall.

“Wear something cute for tonight” Crystal joked still from the stall, smirking.

“You know I always do” Gigi told her, looking back, blowing her a kiss and making her way back to the classroom she should be in right now.

As soon as she walked in and went back to her seat, Jan approached her with a smirk, followed by Jaida and Nicky, who she surely had told about where she was going.

“So…was it good?” Jan asked, squealing.

“Darling, it always is!” Gigi smiled proudly, which made the others giggle. “By the way, Jackie gets off at 6PM.”

“Wait, why do you know that?” Jaida asked.

“This one asked me to ask Crystal about it” Gigi explained.

“Yeah, I want to surprise my lady tonight!” Jan told them, smirking.

“Child, you guys make me want a girlfriend” Jaida admitted, for the first time, out loud.

“A GIRLFRIEND?” Jan asked, rather loud, which made the brunette pinch her arm and the French poke her side.

“Keep your voice down, Janet!” Jaida complained “Yeah, a girlfriend. I’ve been thinking about it and I’ve gotten to the realization that I might be…queer…not sure if I identify with any labels yet, so let’s leave it at that” Jaida explained further.

“Jai, I’m so proud of you” Gigi told her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

“Thank you, baby. But now that god has blessed me with this realization, he could be so kind as to send me a sexy queer lady my way for me to love and respect” She told them, which made Gigi giggle.

“I think you might find one sooner than you imagine” Gigi told her, winking at Nicky without anyone noticing. The French just blushed and looked away, a small smile on her lips after hearing the brunette’s words.

“So, Gigi…are you always gonna go when Crystal calls you to do the nasty or was this a one-time deal?” Jan asked, smirking “We need to know in case we need to cover up for you in the future.”

“Let’s just say that I’ll be there whenever Crystal needs me to _come_ ” The Blonde smirked, going back to her work, proud of her words.

“What are you looking at?” The boy next to the bluenette asked.

“It’s nothing” Nessa replied, sitting in her room with her phone in her hands. Next to her was her cousin, Toby, who she had grown up with.

“Come on. We’ve never had secrets before…” he reminded her.

“Fine…” Nessa gave up, siting straighter on the bed to look at him “Remember that girl I really like?”

“Crystal?! Yeah. All you do is talk about her!” He told her.

“Well, she started dating this really pretty girl, Gigi, who she grew up with” The girl explained while opening a post on her Instagram of the two girls together.

“And you’re sad because she doesn’t like you and is with somebody else?”

“Yes…well, I’m not just sad. I’m more annoyed” She told him further.

“Annoyed?” He asked, confused.

“You see, Crystal is like me: a free-spirit, arts lover who enjoys smoking her worries away with blunts rolled by her. She likes weird fashion choices, cats and adventurous things, just like me. We’re soulmates. But she’s with Gigi. Gigi Goode, a model who is as stiff as they come, looks and sounds like a robot, is a bitch most of the time and could literally get anyone she wants in the palm of her hand. Why does she get to have Crystal?! And why is Crystal hers?! She should be mine!” The girl complained.

“I…Nessa…relationships are like that…people don’t usually fall for people who are like them” He tried to explain to her.

“Yeah, but there’s something weird about their relationship. I don’t think it’s…real…there’s something fishy and I need to find out what!” She explained, passing him her phone “Here. The blonde is Gigi and my Cryssy is the other girl.”

As Toby looked at the picture, he couldn’t help but part his lips, the image of Gigi’s beauty in his mind.

“They’re both cute…but Gigi is gorgeous…” He told her, not taking his eyes from the phone.

“I know. I wasn’t lying when I said she is a MODEL!” She repeated.

“Honestly, I’m not surprised Crystal fell in love with her. She’s absolutely beautiful. If I were in her place, I’d fall for her at first sight…”

That gave Nessa an idea.

_“You would…wouldn’t you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's tonights update!!
> 
> I hoje you enjoy this chapter, for new things are coming :))
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	15. “Gigi. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, we've reached chapter 15 already and this story still has so much more to come!!! You just wait!!
> 
> Leave your predictions in the comments :)
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

It all went really fast and really weird the day Gigi met Toby.

She was just getting out of their college building, heading for the café where Crystal worked to buy a latte and mock her a bit, when someone crushed into her and made her fall on her butt.

“Watch where you’re going” Was the first sentence she told him, not looking at him at first.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you” He told her, kneeling down to help her up. She took a glance at his face for a second. He was a cute guy, blondish ginger hair and really deep brown eyes, very fit body but an actually adorable face. He wore a pair of hipster glasses over his nose, which oddly enough, made him look hotter. Still, he was no where as cute as Crystal in Gigi’s mind, no matter how much the blonde girl didn’t want to admit it. She took his hand and both of them rose up to their feet “Oh no, your shorts” He noticed. Gigi looked at her white crochet shorts and saw the huge coffee stains on it. _Damn college students dropping their coffee on the street,_ she cursed in her head.

“Fuck” She mouthed “It took me 2 weeks to make these shorts.”

“I’m so sorry. Here” He took off the brown button up shirt he was wearing over his white t-shirt and handed it to her “Wrap it around your waist so people won’t look at the stains.”

“I…Look, I know you were the one who knocked me down, but I can’t take this, it’s yours.” She told him. The reason for her saying that came from her value over clothes, especially ones with the Ralph Lauren logo on them.

“No, please, take it. I won’t be okay with myself knowing people would be looking where they shouldn’t at a pretty girl like you because of me” He told her, sincerely.

“I…I really can’t. I wish I could, but It was an accident and that’s an expensive shirt” She explained.

“How about you take it and you hand it to me on another day? Maybe over dinner? I can give you my number” He told her with a soft smile, clearly hitting on her.

“I’m very flattered but I have a girlfriend” She told him “How about you give me your address and I mail it to you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let’s do it like this: you take it and I give you my number. You can call me to come pick it up or meet up with you. We’ll say hi, you’ll give me the shirt and we’ll both go our separate ways. Deal?” He asked, smiling.

“Ugh…fine” She ended up agreeing, giving him her phone for him to add his contact. Once he was done, she wrapped his shirt around her small waist and looked back at her phone. “You didn’t tell me your name. I kind of need it for the contact, or should I put it as ‘shorts destroyer’?”

“Very funny” He smiled “It’s Toby. And may I have yours?”

“Gigi”

“Gigi. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl” He smiled softly.

“Don’t push it mister, still very in love with my girlfriend” She told him, which made him giggle.

“I won’t, I won’t. I guess I’ll see you around then, Gigi” He told her, waving and making his way down the street.

When Gigi got to the coffee shop, she knew Crystal was about to enter her break, so she just ordered some lemon cookies and a latte from her and sat by a table where the ginger girl would eventually meet her.

“Hey dork” Crystal said, taking a seat on the table.

“You will not be able to guess what just happened to me on the way here” Gigi announced.

“I will not guess it but I’m sure you will tell me” Crystal pointed out, taking a look at the girl “But I’m assuming it has something to do with that brown shirt, since that’s obviously not yours.”

“This guy bumped into me on the street and made me fall on my butt over coffee. He gave me his shirt and his phone number for me to be able to return it” Gigi told her everything before taking a sip from her drink.

“Hmmm, you sure he didn’t just give you his number to see if you’d call him so he can ask you out?” Crystal asked, skeptical, as she too took a sip from Gigi’s latte.

“Getting Jealous, _babe_?” Gigi teased with a smirk.

“Not at all, my love, just protecting what’s currently mine” She winked at her, which made Gigi bite her lip.

“You’re jealous and you know it” Gigi teased once again.

“You wish, princess” Crystal told her.

“It’s not gonna happen, Nessa” Toby told his cousin as soon as he walked into her room. Luckily, Kelly wasn’t there. She had left an hour ago to go hang out with her other friends from the acting department and Nessa had been left alone, working on a top she was making.

“Too early to be giving up on it, don’t you think, Toby Baby?!” She asked him, not even turning to face his as she kept sewing.

“It’ll be literally impossible. She’s too into her girlfriend” He told her, taking a seat on her bed.

“Impossible?!” Nessa turned on her chair, finally facing him “There’s no way their relationship is that real. There has to be some flaw on it. Crystal is too good of a person to cheat on the blonde, but that one, she is no saint. You keep trying harder. She will eventually be yours and I’ll be there to pick up Crystal’s little heart pieces, snagging her to myself” Nessa smirked to herself.

“Have I ever told you that you sound crazy?” He asked, leaning back on her bed.

“You have. Almost every day of my life for that matter” She added.

“It’ll be really hard, I tell you that. The first time I offered to give her my number, she mentioned Crystal. There is no was she’s going to cheat on her. If I were you, I’d give up” He told her.

“Give up?! I can’t give up! Crystal is the love of my life. She BELONG to ME!” Nessa started freaking out.

“Nessa…”

“And you’re not giving up either! GIGI WILL CHEAT ON CRYSTAL! YOU WILL MAKE HER! AND SHE’LL BE YOURS!”

“Ugh, perfect shorts and completely ruined” Gigi said as she put her shorts in the trash.

“I know something else that could end up ruined right now” Crystal smirked while lying on the blonde’s bed.

Gigi had gotten home 2 hours ago, changed her clothes, taken a shower and waited, for the older girl would be meeting her there for dinner after she left her shift. It was her mission to bring them McDonald’s for neither felt like cooking and they both needed to finish that week’s work. After they ate and Gigi tried to save her shorts, she realized it was no use and she was going to have to make new ones.

“Don’t even think about it, my period came when I was in the shower” Gigi announced, making Crystal pout.

“Your period is a little bitch” Crystal told her.

“I know, and the worst part is that this little bitch keeps making me want to lay down and cry” She told her, referring to the pain she was in.

“Oh, do you need me to get you something? I have some painkillers in my room!” Crystal told her.

“No need, I have them in my cabinet” Gigi spoke, taking a seat, comfortable, on the bed next to the ginger. “You could be a darling and go grab them and a water bottle from my fridge for me” Gigi asked, making puppy-dog eyes at the other girl while rubbing the bottom of her belly.

“I’m only gonna do it because I see you’re in a lot of pain and you’re also kinda cute when you’re not being a bitch” Crystal said, kissing her forehead before going to grab what she asked. After the blonde took the pill and a gulp from the bottle, she placed it on her nightstand and lied down.

“I’m too tired to do any more work tonight” She announced, cuddling her heart-shaped white fluffy pillow and closing her eyes for a second, cutely.

“You should go to sleep then. The pill will probably make you sleepier so you’ll be out in no time” Crystal said, ready to grab her sneakers, which she had taken off there, and to walk away, back to her own room.

“Don’t go” Gigi told her, raising her body a bit from the bed, but not looking the girl in the eyes.

“I need to go to sleep too, Ms. Goode. I worked a whole shift today. I can’t just stay here, watching you rest” She joked, going close to her. In that moment, Gigi held on to her hand.

“Yeah…but you could sleep here with me tonight…” She pouted, not looking her in the eyes.

The two had never done something like this. Whenever one of them had their period, they would hang out, sure, but not sleep together. The only time they had slept together had actually been the first time they had sex. Since then, it had always been little sexual encounters with them parting ways right after. This was new.

Crystal wasn’t sure if she should accept it. Lately, she had been feeling a little confused about her emotions towards the blonde. She always saw her as this brat who acted tough to hide who she was and pretended to be better than everyone else around her. But lately…lately Gigi had been so much more. She had been her emotional support when she was feeling bothered by something. She had been her favorite person, making her laugh when she needed to the most. She had been her company when she didn’t want to talk but just needed someone to hang by her side. She had been the cause of many emotions on her. Gigi made Crystal act caring towards her. Gigi made Crystal act jealous, when someone got more attention from her than she did. Gigi made Crystal like her.

But the lingering feeling of their fallout throughout their growing-up years was still there. It still bothered her, so she couldn’t decide what to do.

“…Please?” Gigi pouted. _Okay, one night won’t hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, we've reached chapter 15 already and this story still has so much more to come!!! You just wait!!
> 
> Leave your predictions in the comments :)
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	16. "Friends with benefits without the ‘friends’ part”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm sorry!  
> (FELICIA FORGIVE ME, PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR STORY! NOT KYLE! ANYTHING BUT KYLE)  
> (Also, DGFC, I LOVE YOU ALL, I'm sorry, I'll make things better, I promise!!!!!)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

_Not like this._

_Not things turning like this._

That was all that Crystal could say inside her tired mind as she woke up the next morning. Just 24 hours ago, she was in Gigi’s bed, Theresa downstairs making breakfast as the two woke up in each other’s arms, and now…now she was in some girl’s apartment, the female sleeping next to her, facing the wall. In her head, Crystal told herself that was a good thing, for she could not remember her face and didn’t want to either. She quickly got out of bed without waking her up, got dressed and left.

This wasn’t her first one night stand, she knew very well how things worked…this was, however, her first once since she started ‘dating’ Gigi…and the first one since she realized her feelings for the girl existed, and that she viewed her as more than just her closest frenemy or fuckbuddy.

It all happened in those damn 24 hours, which she recalled with precision.

_The two had just finished having sex, taken a shower and were now getting dressed in Gigi’s room. It was a normal thing for them to do now, so casual that they even planned their weekend activities around it. Theresa had left for the market, Gigi’s father, per usual, wasn’t home, and Peter was tending the garden. The two females took the opportunity to get down to business on such a lovely afternoon and release all the tension the week had built up on them._

_Tension._

_Funny thing? Gigi’s bitchy persona always built itself under pressure, especially tension from the things she loved. Whenever she was stressed or anxious about something, she became colder, meaner, angrier towards everyone and anyone._

_Lately, she had been getting really bitchy towards the people around her…especially Crystal. The main reason? Mrs. Visage’s exam on Fashion History, which she would be taking on Monday, and her Manager scheduling a photoshoot, without warning her, on Sunday morning. This would obviously make her lose some precious time she could spend studying, and Fashion History exams were always the hardest ones to take. Their professor discounted the whole question if she didn’t like the answer or how it was formulated, so Gigi really needed it to go well._

_And so, thanks to all of this tension built up, Gigi’s high school persona was coming back to bite Crystal in the ass._

_“Turn that dumb music down or I’m throwing your stupid stereo out of the window” She had told her on Tuesday as she entered her room, leaving right after, banging the door behind her._

_“That shirt is ugly as hell. Take it off and go change or I’m not being seen in public with you” She had also said to her, this time on Wednesday, before they went to have dinner with their two groups of friends._

_“Can you stop?! You’re so childish, I can’t believe you’re older than me sometimes. It’s not funny.” She had expressed towards her right after Crystal had made a small joke about a show on tv or something._

_That added to the fact that she would now roll her eyes at her whenever she could and only focus on how she was feelings was driving Crystal over the edge._

_The ginger girl had hopes that during the weekend, without the pressure of others eyes on them and the tight schedule their classes put them through, the blonde would let some of this act go and maybe relax a bit. Unfortunately, …_

_“Okay, we’re done. I don’t need you here anymore, you can go now! I have better things to do!” The blonde told her, taking a seat on her desk and opening her books._

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” Crystal asked, very mad._

_“Did I stutter?!” Gigi asked, not even glaring at her._

_“How can you have sex with me and talk to me like that right after?! I’m not your fucking toy, Gigi” Crystal told her._

_“Oh, I know. If you were a toy, you’d be a lot more fun!” She mouthed, still staring at her book “Too bad the only thing you’re currently good at is…well…sex!”_

_“Drop your fucking act, dead ass, and talk to me like I deserve or I’m walking out of here to post about our fake relationship online!” Crystal threatened her, making Gigi gasp. This time, she did turn on her chair slowly._

_“Are…are you threatening me?” she asked mumbling, looking down at her lap._

_“I’m warning you. We’re in this together, but I’m not here to take every hit you throw my way. I know you’re stressed, but don’t take it out on me. It makes it impossible for me to be there for you if all you do is push me away!” Crystal told her, taking a seat on the bed across from her “It makes you look like high school Gigi…”_

_“…what’s wrong with high school Gigi?...”Gigi mumbled under her breath._

_High school had been a period of Gigi’s life where she had been fighting every single thought that ran inside her head. Growing up without her father’s attention made the girl desperate for it. She wanted his praise. She wanted his love. She wanted his attention…but she never got it. There was always a meeting that was more important, a client that mattered more or a call that was more crucial than his daughter’s need for him. During her high school years, the last years of her battle for this need, the last years before she realized it was useless, that she wasn’t going to get it, were also the years where she had to give it her all. If she really wanted to achieve her dreams. To get into her dream school. To become one step closer to her dream. And for that, her GPA had to be immaculate. When you add her running thoughts about her father to the pressure of achieving the best results in school, plus the expectations that came from her popularity, it all ended up in her unknowingly building up a persona. A colder exterior of superiority that helped her battle all her insecurities and suppress them all inside. This was the personality that made her give Crystal the final push out of her life. This was the one that made Crystal finally hate her. And she was coming back again._

_“Are you seriously asking me that?!” Crystal asked rhetorically “High school Gigi was the one that made me hate you. You took years backing away from me, leaving me aside from you until we stopped being friends. And to push it over the edge, all it took was your stupid little act of ‘I’m better than everyone else’” Crystal told her, obviously pissed. This made Gigi angry as well._

_“You’re talking as if I was the only one responsible for us falling out” Gigi finally rose her head to face her, looking her in the eyes as she rose her voice as well “It takes 2 people to fuck up a friendship. You let me go. You didn’t try to keep our friendship when we were kids, so don’t blame me for that” Gigi mouthed._

_“And what was I supposed to do? Run after you and your 400 friends?! Pardon me for knowing my self-worth from a young age” Crystal told her, getting up. Gigi did it too._

_“You were supposed to try! Maybe if you had put a little effort into it, you would have been able to hang out with me and my friends and we wouldn’t have fallen off. We could have been friends throughout our lives. You could have hanged out with me during high school if you hadn’t given up so easily” Gigi didn’t even know what she was saying or if she believed any of it. She was just too emotional to think rationally and Crystal was really carving wounds on her spirit with the truth she was spilling._

_“And become a fake bitch with daddy issues who terrorizes people around her and tells others they are inferior, which by the way, YOU DID TO ME?! No thanks!” Crystal knew she was crossing many lines here. She knew she was being extremely mean, but the fact that Gigi had been acting the way she did for the past week made her terribly afraid. She was scared that the girl she was now unsure of her feelings for would become the same person she had once been, mean, cold and a total nightmare to her._

_“Oh, but to be a lazy pot-headed ass who fucks any girl who opens her legs to her was a lot better?! No fucking way” Gigi blurted out “And to think I defended you from that guy after you and his sister kissed!”_

_“That was you defending me?! You told everyone I was inferior to the girl! You made me feel like shit! That’s the reason we stopped being civil!” the older girl told her_

_Truth be told, Crystal hadn’t fucked anyone during her high school years. She had lost her virginity on their first year of college to a senior girl who thought she was cute. After that, it had been nightstands after nightstands. But to the people around her, she had been with at least over 15 girls from their year during her last year, a stupid rumor that was started most likely by the guy and his cheerleader sister as some form of revenge. She never cared enough to do anything about it and just let people believe whatever they wanted. But hearing Gigi actually slut-shamming her like that actually made it hurt._

_“It was me saving your ass. They would have messed up with you more if I hadn’t stepped in and said something like that!” Gigi yelled at her. They were in each other’s face up until now, when Crystal turned around and ran her hands threw her hair in frustration._

_“We’re sounding like a fucking old couple, fighting about things from the past!” She complained. “This relationship is starting to look like a real one with all of these emotional attacks!”_

_“Too bad it isn't! We’re not in a real relationship, we fuck for fun. We’re fuckbuddies at most. Friends with benefits without the ‘friends’ part” Gigi allowed the words to roll out of her mouth, not meaning a single one of them. Okay, maybe the first four ones, but that wasn’t a conversation she was ready to have._

_Those words._

_Those full sentences._

_The damn meanings behind them._

_Crystal was hurt by them all._

_“If that’s what you think then I’m stopping this façade of us supporting each other and being there. If we’re not friends, then I don’t want this anymore. I know of lots of people who I could be fucking right now” Crystal told her, grabbing her sneakers from the ground._

_“Fine! Then go to them! Go fuck some bitch right now. Enjoy yourself!” Gigi yelled. She hated telling that to Crystal. She also hated every single word that had been thrown either way for the past few minutes, but there was no backing down now._

_“I will. Do the fucking same, princess. Maybe Toby is up for some action. Call him!” Crystal said, furious and obviously jealous as she headed for the door._

_Toby._

_Since the coffee accident a month ago, Gigi had returned the shirt to the ginger guy. And said guy had managed to convince her to get coffee with him, his treat as an apology for the ruining of her shorts. Turns out the two had lots in common and got along pretty well, which ended up in them forming a mutual friendship. Needless to say, he had flirted with her a few times and she had always backed away, out of respect for her relationship with Crystal. The older girl had been quite jealous of him and his relationship with the blonde, who would text him while the two of them were together sometimes and tell her stories about her time with him. It was never something that justified her to be suspicious of anything going down between them, and the two girls had never stated their situation was exclusive, but that didn’t stop her from being utterly bothered and trying to hide it as best as she could._

_“You know what?! MAYBE I WILL” And so, the last thing Crystal saw Gigi do, before she left her room, was pick up the phone._

As the older girl entered her van, parked in front of this unnamed girl’s apartment building, memories of her last actions during the previous night started coming to her. She remembered furiously driving away to meet with some pot-head acquaintances she had in LA and smoking some of her worries away with them. She remembered not eating anything for the rest of the day and just head down to the furthest lesbian bar she knew, still concerned about her actions compromising the fake relationship she had with the model. She remembered drinking her anger and sorrow away, taking down a bottle of black vodka by herself. She remembered meeting the girl she slept with. No face came to her head, but she knew it was her. It took them some good 5 minutes before they were making out in the bathroom of the bar and 20 minutes for them to leave and go finish what they had started there in the girl’s bed. Even the girl’s name was foggy. Was it Jessica?! Jenny?! Jasmine?! She couldn’t remember. For that didn’t matter…and because the only name on her mind, despite it all, was the one belonging to the cold-blooded blonde who held her heart prisoner…

_Gigi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm sorry!  
> (FELICIA FORGIVE ME, PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR STORY! NOT KYLE! ANYTHING BUT KYLE)  
> (Also, DGFC, I LOVE YOU ALL, I'm sorry, I'll make things better, I promise!!!!!)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	17. “So…friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I bring you a good one tonight!!
> 
> I can't wait to read your reactions to this one.
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

A week went by.

A whole week of excruciating anger and regret inside the two girls. 7 days of them ignoring each other’s presence both in the halls and around Gigi’s house.

The break in each other’s spirits was visible to others, especially the ones closest to them. Around campus and to their friends, the justification to the way they were acting was a private fight they had that lead to them not speaking to one another. At least that was what both of them had told anyone who asked, as coincidently as it may sound.

Crystal had taken her time to curse herself for actually leaving Gigi’s room and not solving things the right way, ending up in the arms of some other girl. She had conversations with Daegen about it. She made sure not to expose anything, telling her it was only a fight about the way they used to act and how Gigi was behaving now, which ended with Crystal sleeping in her room for a change. The pink-haired heard her out, paying close attention to the details the ginger insisted on adding and explaining, and in the end, the only real advice she could give her was as follows.

_“She’s a tough cookie to handle, but you’ve always been unknowingly whipped for her. You are right in wanting her to act like herself when with you, but you can also take a hit from her, even though it doesn’t mean you should. What I mean by this is, have a conversation with her and tell her that you’re willing to work things out and take some of her rudeness as long as she’s willing to manage it and to learn to let her guard down, even in situations of stress.”_

If there had ever been a good piece of advice Daegen had given her, this had to have been the one.

As for the blonde…she had two very different conversations about it all with two very different people.

“No way, cut the crap Genevieve Goode, you are not believing that girl was the one at fault for your fight” Jaida told her, hitting her with the pillow she was holding as the two laid in her bed, alone after Nicky had gone to get a Pedicure and Jan was at soccer practice.

“I’ll admit I am half-to blame for it” Gigi told her, pushing the pillow away “And don’t call me Genevieve.”

“Half?! Bitch, the majority for sure!” Jaida assured her “I’ve seen you fight. You hit where it hurts!”

“Okay…fine…maybe I did hit Crystal where it hurts…but she hurt me too” Gigi complained, covering her face with her hands.

“Well, if you hadn’t been acting like such a demon lately, she wouldn’t have called you out on it” Jaida told her, taking the blonde’s hands from her own face.

“I haven’t been that bad.”

“You’re kidding, right?! Nicky had to stop me from smashing a quesadilla in your hair that one time we were at Taco Bell and you kept complaining about the way the cheese sauce was shaped!” Jaida assured her.

“Thank god you didn’t, my outfit looked good that day” Gigi joked.

“That was really the only valid reason Nicky gave me so I wouldn’t do it!” Jaida joked back, the two of them giggling together.

“You’re right. I’ve been acting up. Crystal was right, high school Gigi was probably coming out” Gigi finally admitted both to the girl and to herself “What should I do, Jai?”

“Talk to her, duh! She’s your girlfriend, after all. You gave it some time to settle down, now it’s time to go to her and tell her you’re sorry” Jaida told her.

“You’re right!” Gigi agreed, taking a deep breath “Fuck you, I hate it when you’re right from the beginning!”

“Child, I’m always right” Jaida assured her, giggling.

“Speaking of being always right, are you absolutely sure and is it 100% true that you and Nicky aren’t hooking up?” Gigi asked, smirking.

“Let’s say it’s…20% true that we aren’t hooking up” Jaida told her, giggling.

“You sneaky bitches!” Gigi giggled along with her.

The second conversation Gigi had was with none other than the guy Crystal had told her to hook up with.

Toby.

Gigi was going to call Toby out of madness and frustration the night of their fight. But she decided against it in the last second. She realized it was probably for the best for her to let her anger leave her body through her tears and punches on the pillows rather than by fucking up her friendship with the guy by crossing a border she wasn’t even that interested in.

But after the conversation with Jaida and her inability to tell her everything due to their extremely close relationship, she decided that the best person to rely such big amounts of information was the boy she had no other connections with and trusted a lot more now.

“The thing I’m about to tell you is gonna shock you completely, but I need you to promise me two things before I continue, deal?” She asked him as she sat down with them in the middle of a little park near her college building.

“Okay…sure, what do I need to promise you?”

“One, promise me you are not going to tell this to anyone for as long as you live, even if you end up being tortured by pirates or spies” Gigi extended her pinky finger to him, expecting him to promise.

“I promise, even though I have no idea what dumb pirates or spies would want from a tech guy like me” He intwined his finger with hers.

“Okay, and second, promise me you are not gonna judge neither me or my girlfriend” She extended her other pinky. Toby was a bit taken back by this. What was she going to tell him about herself and her girlfriend that could end up with him judging her and telling others?! Could this be the information Nessa had been looking for?!

“I promise, Gigi, I could never judge you” He assured her.

“Okay fine, here it goes…” And so, just like that, she told him everything. She told him about the way the two met and grew up together, the way they stopped being friends, the way they started their relationship for her career advantage and to get Nessa away from Crystal…the way they fought the previous night and that Gigi cried after. She told him she was now aware that maybe there was more in the relationship they had than just the sex and the convenience for her model career, but Crystal had no idea, and if there had ever been a chance for them, she could have lost it the previous night.

Hearing about the ways Nessa made Crystal feel uncomfortable by the things she would tell her to her clingy and invasive actions made Toby look at his cousin with other eyes. Sure, she was still his family and he loved her regardless, but it sure explained the obsessive way she always talked about the Latina. And it made Toby a little uncomfortable to say the least. He felt bad for Crystal.

“So…you’re not really dating?” He asked her.

“No…” Gigi mumbled.

“But you think you like her?” He made sure to ask.

“Yes…maybe…I don’t know…I just know that it’s more than sex for me and that I wanted to see where it would go. Too bad I fucked it up before I managed to” She told him. He stayed silent for a few seconds, considering his options on what to say to her, until the most logical thing came to his mind.

“Listen to Jaida and talk to her. I’m sure she wants to settle things with you just as bad as you do” He assured her.

“But what if she tells me she doesn’t want to do this anymore? What if she says she wants us to tell the public we’ve broken up…or that it was all fake?” Gigi feared, for not only was her relationship with the girl on the line, but her career was as well.

“Then that’s something you have to be prepared for and learn to live with. But you can’t keep up this ‘avoiding her’ situation. You’re only getting both of you hurt by it” The ginger guy told her, placing a hand on her back and smiling at her.

“You’re…you’re right! Thank you Tobs” And with that, she hugged the guy with a smile.

It was a Tuesday night when Gigi knocked on Crystal’s room door and barged in the second the girl opened the door, taking a seat on her bed and looking at the girl with fixated eyes.

“…come on in, I guess…” Crystal said ironically before closing the door and going to sit on the bed next to her.

“We need to talk” Gigi said, a little forceful but not meaning for it to come out like that.

“Listen, if you’re going to be mean to me again, I don’t think I can take it today—”

“I’m sorry” Gigi blurted out, interrupting her.

“Wait, what?” Crystal asked, dumbfounded.

“You heard me” Gigi told her.

“Say it again” Crystal asked her with a smirk.

“You just want me to say it again for fun” Gigi hit her arm and Crystal giggled.

“What are you sorry for, then?” Crystal made sure to ask, making Gigi roll her eyes.

“You’re really going to make me say it all?” She asked, to which the older girl nodded “Fine” She grunted “I’m sorry that I was taking my frustrations out on you and being mean”

“And?” Crystal waited for her to continue, smiling.

“And for acting like a bitch” Gigi added.

“What about the part about you slut-shamming me for sleeping with girls and calling me a pothead?” Crystal asked

“First off, I didn’t lie, you are a pothead” Gigi giggled, which made the other girl giggle as well.

“That’s true, I am”

“But I’m sorry I slut-shammed you…now it’s your turn” Gigi told her.

“My turn?! My turn at what?” Crystal pretended not to know what she meant.

“It’s your turn apologizing to me” Gigi told her.

“What for?”

“How about for yelling at me and for calling me a fake bitch with daddy issues?” Gigi mentioned.

“We both yelled at each other” Crystal told her, frowning.

“But you yelled more” Gigi pouted.

“Fine” Crystal agreed “I’m sorry for yelling a little bit more that you that night and I’m sorry for calling you a fake bitch with daddy issues” Crystal told her, placing her hand on her.

“Even though the daddy issues part is true” Gigi admitted, giggling.

“Even though the daddy issues part is true” Crystal repeated, agreeing with a soft nod.

“We need to talk about what we said though…about high school” Gigi told her, looking down.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand, really. We can just drop it and I’ll eventually forget it” Crystal told her.

“No” Gigi refused “We should talk about it. Back then I did the same I’ve been doing now and I allowed my stress to form a shield of bitchiness, which ended up hurting others in the progress…like you.” Gigi mention “I’m really sorry that I treated you like you were beneath me or anybody. I was dumb and I should have never said that.”

“I…” Crystal reflected on the girl’s words. Throughout the years, she had been so immerged on her despise for her, all due to what she had told her on that day in the cafeteria. But hearing her apologize for it now made those words sound so insignificant to her. Maybe it was never about that. Maybe it was about how much she missed her childhood friend and having her be mean to her hurt more than whatever sentences she told her “…it’s okay…I think the worst part wasn’t what you said. It was you saying it.”

“Me?” Gigi asked, confused.

“Yeah. It’s hard when you grow up feeling like your best friend doesn’t want to be your best friend anymore, and when years after that she acts the way you did, you get really hurt” Crystal explained.

“I get that. I’m sorry” Gigi apologized once again.

“I’m sorry too” Crystal told her right back “You know…we spent so much time uselessly fighting each other when we could have just talked about this and try to fix things” Crystal reflected.

“It would have been a lot better than wanting to throw a glass full of water to your face whenever we had dinner at our houses every month” Gigi told her, giggling, lighting the mood a bit.

“Yeah. We kind of went from enemies to girlfriends in 0.2 seconds despite it being fake” Crystal concluded “And we didn’t even take our time to become real friends with no hardships between us…” Crystal told her.

“By the looks of out fight, we sure didn’t” Gigi pointed out.

“Maybe that’s what we’re missing” Crystal told her.

“What?” Gigi asked, not getting what she meant.

“Maybe we should try being actual friends instead of, as you called us, friends with benefits without the ‘friends’ part” She suggested it.

 _Oh,_ Gigi thought, realizing what Crystal meant.

 _Is this really the best idea,_ was the running thought in Crystal’s head.

“Maybe…maybe we should” She agreed.

“So…friends?” Crystal asked her, looking her in the eyes. Those devilish blue eyes that she loved so much and contrasted so perfectly with her damn plump lips. It took a great deal of strength in her to not kiss the girl right then and there as she mentioned them being just friends, real friends, for once.

“Yeah…friends…just friends…” Gigi mumbled the last part, looking down at her lap.

_I guess I really need to learn to live with the fact that there might not be more to our relationship than its fake nature and our new friendship…_

Toby’s phone rang in his pocket as he left the park where him and Gigi had shared such an intense conversation. It was Nessa, as if she predicted the right time to do so.

“Hello?”

“Have you found something useful? Have you seduced her yet? Can Cryssy be mine now?”

Toby took a deep breath and bit his lip, for a mere second, closing his eyes and reflecting on his actions.

_“No Nessa, they’re really in love with each other and I don’t think that someone can break them apart.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I bring you a good one tonight!!
> 
> I can't wait to read your reactions to this one.
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	18. "I kind of have a date tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, hope you enjoy this one!! I'm sorry for how it's going right now, but I promise it does get better!!!!
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY BABES AT THE DGFC!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Toby really believed that nobody would ever be able to break the romantic connection between the two girls. Too bad he was wrong, for the night where they decided to just be friends was the night that sealed it for their possible romance…at least, for a while…

After the decision was made and the two shook hands, agreeing on becoming just friends, Crystal regretted immediately. Well, not exactly immediately but moments after. All it took for regret to find her was for her to look over at the canvas she had been painting, of the cute picture they had taken together months ago, for her to want to go back on what she said.

That picture they had taken when they first started it all had always meant the world to the ginger girl. She loved it from the bottom of her heart, not only because the two of them looked amazing in it, but also because they looked extremely happy together.

Crystal knew the relationship she had with Gigi up to this point had been exactly what the blond girl had called it, friends with benefits without the ‘friends’ part. The thing is, to her, deep down, she wanted more. She wanted to get to know more about who Gigi Goode had become, which is what she attempted while sharing those alone moments with her where her head wasn’t in between her legs. She wanted to be able to let go of the past and maybe, just maybe, at some point, actually tell the younger girl how she felt.

It was true that she believed what the two of them really needed was to become real friends…but they could do that while still messing around with each other and sleeping in each other’s beds. But no, her big mouth had to decide to listen to her brain for once in her life and suggest that they’d become just friends. _Way to go, Crystal._

Not, there she was, alone with her feelings, unsure if keeping their relationship as strictly a friendship was really what they needed…

Gigi hated this.

She hated having to take a step back whenever she did anything, her relationship with Crystal being no exception.

She loved every dumb moment they shared together, either being a heated one of a cuddly one, a hot make-out session in the back of the library or a Netflix night where they would compliment every single character of ‘Orange is the New Black’. She loved the attention Crystal gave her and the way she fought back with her, keeping her dumb smile on her dumb face…she was so into the girl that it physically hurt knowing they were not going to be in the type of relationship she wanted them to be.

But she knew Crystal didn’t like her like that.

Crystal was the one who told her they should be just friends. Crystal was the one who pointed out that they skipped a phase and that they got hurt because of that. Crystal was the one who asked for them to try a different approach on their relationship, and that made it very clear for her that no matter how much she liked her, Crystal was always just going to be in a fake romantic relationship with her.

Gigi had to push through. She had to manage it all. She had to get over it, the best way she could…the only way she could…

It was Thursday afternoon, 2 weeks after the two girls had established the new basis of their relationship. Since then, they had taken some ‘couple’ pictures for Instagram and worked on projects together, in each other’s company, like friends do. They studied for the ARAP class together, since they had it in common and even sat by each other’s side during it like they had been doing since people found out they were ‘dating’. Crystal was about to go take a shower when she heard a knock on her door. She wrapped her body in a towel and went for it, unknowing who could be there at this hour. Once she did open it, she was left facing Gigi Goode, wearing her fluffy pink robe, with a basket with her toiletries in her hands and a towel wrapped around her head.

“My shower broke down on me” She told her, entering the room without asking, which Crystal didn’t mind at all, despite her lack of clothes “I’ve called the campus technician but he told me he could only be here tomorrow, which sucks since I kind of have a date tonight.”

That hit Crystal right in the gut.

“Wait, but isn’t that dangerous to out ‘relationship’?” the older girl asked, making quotation marks with her fingers.

“If it was with anyone else, maybe, but this person already knows we’re not real and they’re cool with us hiding it behind our public relationship” Gigi explained “The thing is, I really need a shower because I’m super sweaty from spending all day in that hot sewing room by the end of the 3rd floor.”

“Wel…that sucks…I guess you’re either gonna have to cancel or to go without a shower” Crystal smirked, heading for the bathroom, but being stopped by Gigi pulling her by the wrist.

“No, please, please, please let me use your shower” She begged, making puppy dog eyes.

“I can allow you to use it…after I take mine” Crystal told her, still smirking.

“My date in is an hour, I really need to take the shower now, I already lost so much time calling and waiting for the dumb technician’s answer” Gigi complained “Pretty please?” She begged.

“What do I get if I do let you go first?” Crystal asked.

“Hmm…I can get you a new set of art brushes from a cool brand by asking my manager?” Gigi suggested.

“I have tons of brushes…but I could use some new ones…what else?” She smirked.

“What else?!”

“Yep. I can tell you really want to go on first, I need a good compensation for it. I’m icing my tits here” Crystal told her.

“Fine…” Gigi grunted “I…oh, I can do one of your art projects for you” She suggested another thing.

“No way, hell no, I’m not letting you do any work for me. You’re amazing with a pair of scissors and a sewing machine, but I can’t trust you with a paint brush or a piece of clay” Crystal told her, realizing she was still holding her wrist, but acting like it didn’t have any effect on her “How about you get me those brushes and…you make me a cool button up shirt from some crazy fabric you have back at home?”

“Deal! Consider it done!” Gigi told her, letting go of her and heading for the bathroom but turning back to tell her one more thing “And I’ll let you know, I am in fact an amazing artist. I made my mom a cute clay mug and she still has it in the cabinet to this day.”

“Oh, you mean the brown one she keeps in the back so no-one will drink from it since its holding part is coming off?! Yeah, great art piece” Crystal joked, getting the girl to throw one of her soaps at her and head to the bathroom.

Crystal finished giggling as she took a seat on the bed and waited. As her laughing faded away, she was finally able to interiorize that the girl was, in fact, going to be hanging with someone that wasn’t her. She was going to be held and maybe even share the moments she used to share with her with somebody else that night… it sucked. It all sucked.

“All done” Gigi said, coming out of the bathroom, looking fresher than she had before, but still with her robe and towel around her head.

“You took a long time. I was considering barging in to check if you hadn’t experienced the same death as the wicked witch of the west and melted as soon as the water touched your skin” She joked, making the blonde roll her eyes and go to collect the soap she had previously thrown at her from her hands.

“You’re so funny that I actually forgot to laugh” Gigi spoke ironically, which made the ginger smile widely.

“You love it, Geege” She told her, smirking, before getting up to close the door after the girl leaves “By the way, who’s the lucky one taking you out? Pretty girl? Pretty Boy? Pretty person? Do I know them?” She asked giggling, trying to hide the fact that her curiosity actually came from jealousy.

“You actually heard about him before. You don’t know him personally but I have talked about him a lot—"

“Don’t tell me—” Crystal interrupted, already knowing who she meant.

“I’m going out with Toby. He had been asking me out for a while and now that I told him about our relationship being fake and us being just friends, I can give it a shot” Gigi explained, a fake smile on her lips as she stood in front of the girl’s door, knowing all she wanted to do was get rid of both her robe and the ginger’s towel and spend the rest of the night wrapped around in her arms “Thanks for letting me use your shower. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, she walked back to her room.

As Crystal’s fake smile faded from her face and as she locked the door behind her, she felt every emotion build up in her body and make it heath up.

_Toby?!_

_The guy who was ‘just her friend’?!_

_She’s going out with Toby?!_

_Fuck that!_

Crystal headed to the bathroom, furiously, angry at herself for letting Gigi go and for knowing that guy would soon be all over her Gigi, and headed into the shower. She hated knowing Gigi was going to be somebody else’s, probably in the room down the hall, while she stayed in her room mourning it. Mourning a relationship that could have been and wasn’t. Mourning the lost of the one she actually, really likes.

No, this wasn’t it. This couldn’t be it for her.

She knew she was going to end her night crying if she stayed still and did nothing. She knew she needed to get her mind off of things. She knew what she had to do.

And so, like that, both girls went out in different ways. One searching for the possibility of starting something serious with someone to forget the one she wanted, and the other looking forward to forget everything that was going to happen to the blonde by _spending the night in a stranger’s arms…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, hope you enjoy this one!! I'm sorry for how it's going right now, but I promise it does get better!!!!
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY BABES AT THE DGFC!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	19. “So, I saw your girlfriend left early. Problems in paradise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// ruffies/date r*p* Dr*g
> 
> HERE'S TODAY'S CHAPTER. NOTHING GOOD IS COMING FROM THIS, BUT I HOPE YOU CAN ENDURE WITH IT!!!
> 
> I'M TRYING MY BEST TO PROVIDE THE BEST CONTENT I CAN!! I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!!!
> 
> To my babes at the DGFC: I'M COMMITING ARSON AGAIN!!!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Being a month and a half without each other was hard for the two girls. Since they decided it was best for them to try to just be friends, things had been harder and harder each and every time. Sure, they would hang out together, act as a couple in front of their friends by intwining their hands and giving small pecks to one another, but when it was just the two of them, things were as platonic to both sides as they could possibly be.

Crystal couldn’t complain about the friendship they were developing. She knew they could have been great friends throughout their lives and that no-one understood her better than the blonde who literally grew up with her from the day she was born. And now, getting further into her friendship with the younger girl, she regretted not doing this earlier. Maybe they could have been friends from the moment they entered college. Maybe things could have changed if they had had that conversation a week after the cafeteria scene. Maybe…maybe if that had happened, they could be together now.

But there was no use in thinking of the maybes.

Gigi was already someone else’s and Crystal knew she wasn’t going to get her, no matter how much she wanted her or how hard she tried.

So, to keep her sorrow buried and her running thoughts in place, the ginger girl would fuck her pain away with any girl she decided on. Funny thing, she always tried to look for a little bit of the blonde in the girls she went home with. Whether it was the blonde hair, the classy looks, the long legs and the height…sometimes they were fashion students from other schools, sometimes they were wannabe-models, and sometimes their names just reminded her of hers. She loved the girls whose names started with a ‘G’, mostly because during the act, she could think of the girl who held her heart and call for her, letting little ‘Gee’ moans escape her lips. Giannas, Georginas and Gianinas were rare, but she had managed to meet a few.

But never one could compare to her.

Gigi Goode.

No-one ever could compare to Gigi Goode and the way she made her feel. Sure, some can think it was mainly the sex that she missed, but that wasn’t even the best part. What she really missed was being able to hold her. Call her hers. Wake her up from her lap when they watched Netflix lazily, so she could go to her room and sleep, and see her sleepy cute face as she claimed she wasn’t asleep. Having her go to her workplace to grab a drink, even though she knew she would much rather go to a Starbucks and was only there to see her. She missed all of that. 

She missed Gigi…but she wasn’t hers anymore…she never was hers to begin with…

Gigi was miserable to say the least.

At the moment, her relationship with Toby was non-official, but he acted like they had been dating for years and were now an old married couple. Sure, an older guy could give off that vibe and she was glad he treated her right and made sure to try to keep her happy…but there was something missing…they had no chemistry.

He knew little about her but still tried to think he did. The way he acted sometimes earned them awkward situations where she would speak up and watch herself break his spirit.

_“Babe, I got you something” He told her as they met by the park near his apartment._

_“Oh, really?!” She asked, smiling softly “What is it?”_

_“I saw your having one of these the other day before we met so I got you some more since they are your favorite” He said, pulling a bag of ‘cool american’ doritos from his backpack._

_“Oh…thank you…you shouldn’t have” She told him with a crooked smile in the most awkward way possible._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked her._

_“It’s just…these are not my favorite…I like the ‘nacho cheese’ ones actually. I was just having these because I skipped lunch that day and the vending machine was out of the ones I like” She told him._

_“I’m sorry. I should have asked you first!” He apologized, even though he did nothing wrong._

Gigi recalled that as one of the examples of things that made their relationship rather weird and unmatched.

 _Crystal would have known what her favorite doritos were,_ she thought accidently.

Crystal.

Gigi missed Crystal so much it physically hurt. She wanted to be close to her like she used to be. She wanted them to go back and to try this ‘friends’ thing with all the benefits included. She wanted to be hers and call her ‘mine’ so bad. It wasn’t even for the sex. Sure, she loved it, and Crystal had ever been the only one to make her feel _right_ (Sex with Toby was just like their relationship, boring and awkward. He was a Missionary kind of guy, let’s just say that!). But the sexual side apart, she missed being with her. She missed being able to just lay on her bed, placing sloppy kisses on her lips while interrupting the girl’s attention from the show she really wanted to see in the most adorable way she could. She missed being able to cuddle with her, arms wrapped around her waist as she saw her draw something for one of her classes, paying close attention to the pencil as it slid across the paper in imperfectly perfect lines. She missed being more than her friend.

But all they had now was the moments in front of their friends and the cute friendship they had developed.

She wasn’t complaining, she loved being her friend for a change. Sure, they still messed with each other, and the name calling didn’t go away…but only now, they were not ill-intended. They were humorous and caring. Whenever Crystal called her ‘princess’, her whole face would light up and her cheeks would turn pink. She was aware of that. She was also aware that whenever she called Crystal ‘idiot’, Crystal would blush, knowing she only did that towards her, it being her own special way of saying she cared about her.

The only bad thing Gigi was also aware…was the amount of girls Crystal slept with every night.

She knew that from the day of their fight, Crystal had slept with multiple girls.

She started paying attention once Jaida pointed out something during lunch.

_“Gigi, you’re getting freaky” Jaida told her, bringing her out of her own little world and making her shift her gaze from the peas she was eating to the brunette in front of her._

_“What?”_

_“You’re really working poor Crystal out, look at her neck” She pointed out to the girl next to her, whose hand was intwined in hers. She looked at the ginger girl who was now blushing and her eyes traveled all the way down, from her cheeks to her neck. There, a huge hickey was showing from underneath the obviously ‘too-sheer’ foundation the girl had bought last month._

_“Oh…yeah…I need to watch out next time” Gigi told them, pretending to have been her._

Later that day, Crystal thanked her and apologized, explaining the girl she had slept with marked her too much and that she wouldn’t let anyone do it again.

Yeah…Gigi was miserable…and her ‘happy’ relationship(s) were the cause for it.

The night was young and they had just arrived at the club.

Glad she passed her exam, Daegen invited every single one of her friends to go to the club with her. Of course, them having formed a bigger group now, Gigi’s friends and Gigi as well, were invited to come and party their night away. It was a Friday night and the blonde had warned her mother that neither her or Crystal would be going home for the weekend because they needed to study, a painless white lie she needed to tell to get their asses there.

The two would have to act like a couple throughout the night, like they always did in front of their friends, which meant Crystal wasn’t taking any of the girls present home. Luckily, with Gigi by her side, the thought of doing so didn’t even cross her mind.

Crystal remembered taking a deep breath when she looked at the girl that would accompany her that night. She was wearing a very thin silver glitter dress with white pumps and her hair down, mesmerizing anyone with her beauty, and her angelic look contrasted perfectly with her fully black dress. Yes, Crystal had decided to wear a dress. And it wasn’t any dress, it was one made by the blonde herself. A beautiful piece she had offered her while they spent most of their time together with the intention of it being for a ‘special occasion’, as she had told her. The girl probably wanted her to wear that to an event they would go to, but an outing to the club with their friends was just as special as any other occasion.

Gigi almost died seeing Crystal looking so good. She knew she was a good designer, but damn, she had made someone that looked like a goddess look even hotter. The way it complimented her hip curves and her thick thighs made her body fill itself with pride. Crystal was stunning and was spending the whole night by her side, which she really needed right now.

Gigi had been contemplating the idea of breaking up whatever there was to break up with Toby. She only went in to try to forget the Latina, but all she got out of it were reasons to compare them to one another and a bigger amount of ‘I miss her’ splattered across her brain.

This night could be the one to give her some strength to end it all with him tomorrow. Good thing he wasn’t coming and had to work.

The first hour at the club went well. Jan and Jackie, who had been officially a couple for the past month and a half, were having the time of their lives dancing on the dance floor, while Jaida and Nicky, the two who were now ‘exploring their sexualities’ (more like ‘exploring each other’) made out at the couched table they had gotten for them. Daegen was flirting with a cute guy by the bar while Daya and her boyfriend, who came all the way from Missouri to spend the weekend with her, were getting them shots. As for Lux and Tiffani, the two were sitting by the couple, Gigi and Crystal, singing the Grimmes song that was playing at the top of their lungs.

“SHOTS EVERYONE” Daya said, placing down the first board, followed by her boyfriend with the second one. Everyone went for their desired ones, having Crystal picked up a strawberry vodka one and Gigi Tequila.

“Bottoms up, I guess” Gigi said watching everyone around her already drinking theirs.

“The only bottom I see here is you, princess” Crystal joked, chugging down her drink.

“You wish! I’m versatile and you know it!” She told her before drinking hers, sucking on the lime right after with an ugly face being shown.

“That was a good one, I see” Crystal commented, giggling.

“A very good one, I must say” She told her, placing the lime on the empty glass.

“I’m not gonna drink much tonight” Crystal told her, closer to her ear due to the loud music of the club.

“Really?! Why?” Gigi asked.

“I don’t want to get hangover and I’ve been drinking too much lately. I’ll probably just have a Sex-on-the-beach later and that’s it” She told her “I even made sure to only bring enough money for one or two shots and my cocktail.”

“Smart of you!” Gigi told her “Gotta save that liver.”

“Guess who’s here to make the party more fun” Daegen pointed at the bar as she got close to the table they were all at. When the two girls looked in the direction the pink haired girl had pointed, their stomachs twitched and turned.

There she was.

Nessa, flirting with some girl, not even looking at their table.

Kelly was invited to come with them, sure. She was their friend and she had always been good to hang out with. Unfortunately, she couldn’t come due to a family emergency, which meant they didn’t have to invite the bluenette that always came attached to her. So why was she here?!

“Ignore her” Gigi told Crystal “If she comes near us, I’ll literally knock her teeth out.” Hearing that made Crystal giggle at the mental image of the blonde fighting anyone for her.

“That’s my girl!”

Later that night, the two had been dancing, singing with their friends and kissing when people were looking. They even played the ice-cube game with their friends, which ended up with Gigi kissing Jan accidently and everyone, including Jackie busting out laughing.

When Gigi looked at the clock and saw it was 4AM already, she decided it was her time to go. Her feet were killing her from the heels she was wearing and the tiredness from her school day.

“I think I’m gonna head home. I’ve already told Jan and Nicky, they’ll tell the others” Gigi told the older girl.

“Want me to go back with you?” Crystal asked.

“No, you’re having fun with your friends, enjoy” The younger girl told her.

“Okay. Just text me when you get home so I know you’re safe” Crystal made sure to tell her “By the way, are they looking at us?” She asked, since her back was facing her friends.

“Yep, Daya and Jan are” Gigi told her “Peck on the lips it is” And so, the girls kissed for a second before letting go with a smile as the blonde left the club and the ginger went back to their friends.

An hour after Gigi had left, already 5 AM, Crystal decided it was time for her to have her cocktail to end her night right. As she ordered it at the bar, though, the girl sitting there couldn’t let her go without saying anything.

“Having fun with your friends?” Nessa asked with a little smile, more like a smirk, but very well hidden.

“Oh…yeah…” The ginger girl said awkwardly.

“Kelly told me you guys would be out tonight. I just didn’t know you’d come to this club” The bluenette lied. Of course she knew. She always knew everything.

“Well…yeah…”

“So, I saw your girlfriend left early. Problems in paradise?” She asked, smirking.

“No. She was just tired and wanted to go rest.” Crystal told her as she waited for her drink.

“I see” Nessa replied “Well, you too seem happy. That’s good, I guess. I’m happy for you.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Nessa” Crystal replied as her drink was placed on the counter by the female bartender “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“CRYSTAL, ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GONNA COME DANCE WITH US?” Lux yelled from the dance floor, getting the girl to look at her for a brief second, large enough for the bluenette to drop the rohypnol pill she had crushed in her hand inside the glass the Latina was about to grab.

_“I guess you will…see me around.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S TODAY'S CHAPTER. NOTHING GOOD IS COMING FROM THIS, BUT I HOPE YOU CAN ENDURE WITH IT!!!
> 
> I'M TRYING MY BEST TO PROVIDE THE BEST CONTENT I CAN!! I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!!!
> 
> To my babes at the DGFC: I'M COMMITING ARSON AGAIN!!!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	20. "Does she have a thing for Gingers or something?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ruffies/date r*p* Dr*g; R*p*; K*lling mention
> 
> Hey babes!!! I hope you liked the last chapter and that you like this one.  
> I know things got a little dark, which is something I don't usually do, but I hope it goes well with the story. 
> 
> A million kisses to you all and two million ones to my babes at the DGFC group chat!! (Catch the reference in the chapter!! #QUEEN_OF_ARSON)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Crystal woke up in a room that wasn’t hers, but quickly recognized the owner by the huge cat-shaped clock on the wall.

Her memory was fuzzy and blurry from the night before, but little by little, pieces of it were coming back to her. She remembered Gigi leaving…she remembered going to get her only real drink of the night…she remembered talking to Nessa…and then it all mixed up. She had a vast idea of talking to someone near the wall to the bathroom, thinking they were Gigi and that she had come back for her. She also remembered them leaving the club together without telling anyone of her friends…and spending the next hour moaning Gigi’s name while being fucked by this girl until she passed out.

Unfortunately, by her recognizing the room, she knew Gigi hadn’t really gone back and that the person she did all of that with was someone else.

Crystal looked around to see what was surrounding her and what was happening at the moment. Her clothes were gone, scattered all over the floor. By her side was nothing but an empty space where someone she unfortunately knew very well had previously laid. The bed across the room was intact, meaning Kelly had probably spent the night out, thankfully. And that sound…the noise of water running and someone humming to a random song made her aware of the location of the person she had probably spent the night with.

Lots of questions filled her mind, but none of them were going to be answered by her laying there and waiting for the bluenette to come out of the shower and find her awake. And so, at a similar velocity to the speed of light, Crystal got herself dressed, grabbed all her things, and left the room running.

Through her head, a million thoughts ran loose.

Was her drink so strong she got drunk from it?!

Had someone bought her drinks after that one and she just didn’t remember?!

Did anyone know she was there?!

All of these filled her mind and left her wondering what would be of her and Gigi’s lie if anyone found out that she spent the night with that girl. Against all of her wish and will, she made her way to Gigi’s room. She knew that she would have to be the one to tell her in case Nessa went around spreading it to the whole college and to the internet as well. Damn, how could she let this happen?!

Gigi woke up early that morning and got dressed, a steady mind in place and a knowing wish to do what she should have done a while ago. She called Toby and told him to meet her by the dorms entrance so they could go out for breakfast and to have a conversation she wanted to have with him. By the time he arrived there, she smiled softly at him, knowing she was probably going to break his heart. As she was about to suggest for them to head to the closest starbucks, she recognized someone doing the walk of shame back to their room.

“Morning, Kelly” She giggled, as the girl smiled widely at her and waved. It took her a second to recognize who Gigi was with, finding it extremely odd.

“Hey Gigi, can you come over her for a second?” the dealer called her, putting her hands in the pockets of some-guy-she-had-slept-with’s sweatshirt.

“Sure, just wait here for a second, okay?!” The blonde asked the ginger guy before heading over to where the other blonde was standing “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I was just going to ask you how do you know Nessa’s cousin?” Kelly asked, making Gigi’s natural smile fade immediately.

“Wait, Cousin?! Toby?” Gigi asked, attempting to keep her voice down.

“Yeah. He’s her cousin who moved here a while ago. They hang in our dorm sometimes. A little bothersome since I want to smoke weed in peace but she doesn’t let me do it in front of him since she doesn’t want him to know she does it too…” Kelly explain. Wait?! HE’S NESSA’S COUSIN?! NESSA WHO WANTS TO BREAK HER AND CRYSTAL UP AT ALL COSTS?! Doesn’t this seem like too much of a coincidence?! “I just didn’t know you guys were friends since you’re not Nessa’s biggest fan!”

“I really am not but he’s a good…friend.” Gigi told her.

“Well, I’ll get going. Gotta get to my room so I can finally sleep for at least an hour” Kelly told her, waving at Toby and her before heading inside.

Both the ginger boy and the blonde girl made their way to Starbucks, him telling all about his work night and her not saying a word. What had started as a ‘you’re amazing but let’s break up’ situation was about to take an odd turn. They ordered their drinks and sat down on a table near the further corner of the room, where little to no people could see them. Before he was able to continue speaking, she decided it was time to interrupt and to start getting some answers.

“Toby, the reason I asked you to come here today was because I wanted to break up whatever there is to break up between us” She told him, making him react in a surprise way.

“What?”

“You heard me. I was going to give you this really sweet speech about how you’re an amazing guy and how you’re going to find someone right for you someday, but things just became a little too weird after my conversation with Kelly.” She told him, looking at his face as his mouth closed, probably predicting what Kelly had mentioned “So, before we end this and I leave you here to never look at you again, explain to me how you’re Nessa’s cousin and you never told me before?! Nessa, the girl who made Crystal and I need to start fake dating for her to back away. Was you coming after me her idea?! Did you tell her what I told you?! Explain, now!”

And so, he did.

Toby was never a bad guy. He never considered himself to be and he genuinely liked having Gigi as his friend. So, in this moment he couldn’t lie to her. He told her how Nessa showed him pictures of her and Crystal together and how he was mesmerized by her beauty. He told her how Nessa’s idea was for him to either find out something about her relationship with the older girl or make her cheat on Crystal with him. How he ended up really falling for her for a while and wanting to protect her, so much that when he knew about the fake dating situation and Nessa asked him about it, he had lied for them. He told her how he had been the happiest he had ever been when they started dating but ended up realizing their relationship was going nowhere because, one, he knew they had no chemistry, and two, he was aware of her feelings for the Latina, no matter how much she wanted to forget about them. He told her how he just wanted her to be happy and apologized from the bottom of his heart and asked her if they could still be friends.

“You really didn’t tell her anything?” Gigi asked, once again, to confirm.

“I swear I didn’t. My cousin is crazy and obsessive and I wouldn’t want to be the one to give her enough fire to commit arson and ruin your relationship” [ ;) ] He told her truthfully.

“I guess I believe you…but if I do find out that you lied to me, you’re never seeing me again” Gigi assured him.

“Wait, does that mean we can still be friends?” He asked her, eyes lightening up.

“I guess…but only because you’re pretty cool” She told him, smiling.

“You’re pretty cool as well” He complimented her back.

“And I do mean what I said before. Someday you’re gonna find someone really awesome who is gonna be 100% into and right for you” she assured him.

“Thanks Gigi. I would say the same but I guess you already found yours” He told her, making her blush, knowing he was talking about Crystal “I’m rooting for you guys. You deserve to be happy!”

“Thanks Toby. You really are a great guy” Gigi smiled, getting up and grabbing her drink, to leave “Oh, and by the way, your cousin smokes weed every day and hide it because she doesn’t want you to know!”

“That lying bitch. Our family is very catholic. She told my mother I smoked when I was 18 and got me grounded for a year.” He complained, mad.

“Fuck her life up, my boy!” Gigi smirked, petting his head before leaving.

As Crystal reached Gigi’s door and knocked, she noticed immediately she wasn’t there. For once, he couldn’t hear her loud sewing machine or her TV which, while she was awake and inside her room, were almost always turned on. She waited a couple of minutes to see if she would come out and answer the door, but after that, decided it was for the best to head to her room and change before someone saw her in her ‘last night’ clothes. She took barely 5 minutes to put her phone on charge, dress up in some sweatpants and a hoodie, change from her doc martens to some sneakers and clean all of her messy makeup out of her face. Once she was done, she walked out of her room again to try to check if Gigi would be there by now.

“Crystal?!” She heard Kelly’s voice behind her, as the blonde was crossing the hall on her way to her room “What are you doing up so early? This doesn’t seem like you!”

“Hey Kelly. I really need to talk to Gigi about something” She replied.

“Oh, she’s not there. I saw her at the entrance with Toby. They left to go somewhere” Kelly told her “I think they won’t take long though. By the look on her face, she didn’t seem like she wanted to spend much time with him.”

“Okay, thank you Kelly” Crystal told her. The blonde just waved at her and made her way to her room.

“Ugh, does she have a thing for Gingers or something?!” Crystal complained about Gigi to herself as she made her way back to her dorm to grab a piece of paper. On it she wrote ‘COME TO MY ROOM WHEN YOU CAN. EMERGENCY’ and went out just to slip it under the blonde’s door. “Now we wait” She said to herself, sitting on her bed and turning on her Netflix.

It was lunch time when the blonde went back to her room. As soon as Gigi saw the note on the floor, she didn’t even bother placing her jacket and wallet correctly. She just threw them over the bed and made her way to the ginger’s room, opening the already unlocked door.

“Crystal?” She asked, entering, her eyes landing on the girl watching some random show in her bed.

“Geege” Crystal called back, looking at her as she closed the door behind her.

“DID YOU KNOW TOBY AND NESSA ARE COUSINS—”

“I SLEPT WITH NESSA—”

They spoke at the same time, leaving each other shocked at the news.

“THEY’RE WHAT—”

“YOU WHAT—"

They spoke in unison again.

“Hold up, time out, you did what?” Gigi asked, wanting to know more of this story, her blood boiling under her skin and jealousy showing itself.

“I don’t know what happened exactly. I just know that I drank that Sex-on-the-beach I told you about and after that everything became blurry. Next thing I know I’m in her bed remembering little to nothing while she’s singing in the shower” She explained “I probably compromised our deal, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry Geege” Crystal told her, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s okay Crystal…” Gigi said at first, as she took in all of the information.

“I probably got drunk or something and ended up fucking shit up” Crystal told her, honestly feeling bad. That lighted up something in Gigi’s head. Could it be?!

“Wait, you said you only drank that cocktail and nothing else besides that and the shot you drank next to me, right?” the blonde asked, taking the older girl’s hand in hers.

“I think so…unless someone else gave me more drink…” Crystal told her.

“Honey, I don’t think they gave you more drinks. But they might have given you something else” Gigi knew a lot about the way people choose to drug others. She had saved some girls throughout last year and the signs were very visible “Listen, I’m gonna need you to do a big effort for me in trying to remember what happened after I left, okay?” She asked her, petting her hand.

“Okay” The ginger girl agreed, holding tight to the blonde’s hand.

“Did you start feeling dizzy after you took you drink?” She asked her, very seriously, looking her in the eyes.

“I…I did…I remember dancing for a bit and having to stop right after because my head was spinning” Crystal recalled, flashes of her taking a hard sit next to Jaida after dancing for brief moments with Tiff and Lux.

“Did you start getting sleepy? Were you tired after your drink?” The blonde asked, surer of what had actually happened to the Latina.

“I think I did. I wasn’t thaaaat sleepy, but I was a little bit drowsy. I only remember bottoming until I passed out, which is obviously not me, so I guess I was pretty sleepy. _Not this,_ Gigi thought to herself, anger and worry filling her body.

“Did you have trouble breathing at some point?” Gigi asked.

“I guess. I remember it being on of the reasons why I wanted to leave the club and why I didn’t say bye to my friends!” Crystal recalled. Gigi grinned her teeth.

“Final question. I need you to tell me this honestly. Was Nessa ever close to your drink at any point of the night?”

“I…She…She was! She talked to me while I waited for my drink by the bar” Crystal told her. Gigi let go of her hand, her eyes glued on her lap and a furious expression on her face.

“…ruffies…” she mouthed, getting up and storming out of Crystal’s room, heading for the cafeteria where she was sure she would find everyone, followed by the older girl running after her.

“Gigi…where are you going?” Crystal yelled as she tried to catch up.

_“I’m going to KILL that fucking bitch!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!!! I hope you liked the last chapter and that you like this one.  
> I know things got a little dark, which is something I don't usually do, but I hope it goes well with the story. 
> 
> A million kisses to you all and two million ones to my babes at the DGFC group chat!! (Catch the reference in the chapter!! #QUEEN_OF_ARSON)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	21. "Only Crystal calls me Genevieve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ruffies/date r*p* Dr*g; R*p*; K*lling mention
> 
> New chapter, lots of emotions I must warn you!
> 
> Kisses to everyone who reads my stories and comments!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Gigi entered the cafeteria full of students furiously, followed by Crystal, who could feel all her nerves on her skin, scared for what was about to happen. Gigi’s gaze scanned the room for brief seconds, all over the tables that stood filled with people from all different courses, until her eyes landed on her target. There she stood, Nessa, wearing a very ugly dress, in Gigi’s fashion opinion, smirking, as she talked to Kelly, too distracted to even realize the couple was coming their way.

Jackie, who was having a conversation with Jan, giggling, took one glance at the blonde approaching the table they were all at and immediately realized something was about to go down. She got up and pulled Jan with her for she knew she was going to be needed in action.

“YOU FUCKING NASTY ASS BITCH” Gigi yelled furiously as she approached Nessa, ready to jump on her and beat her face to a pulp. Luckily for the Blue-haired girl, Jackie and Jan were quick enough on their feet to hold the blonde back, so the only thing Nessa got was pushed.

“Uh, someone better control this angry dog” The girl said smirking, before seeing Crystal “Hey Cryssy” She waved at her flirting “I missed seeing you in my bed once I got out of the shower.”

“What?” Daegen immediately asked, shoked, as the fine art girls just either covered their mouths or gasped, all wide-eyed.

“Wait, hold up, what?” Nicky questioned, quenching her pearl necklace, a gift from Jaida, as the brunette hanging on to her arm covered her mouth with her available hand.

“What the hell is she talking about?” Jan asked Gigi immediately as she held onto her arm tighter, knowing that a little diminish of force would lead to Gigi pounding the girl’s face to the ground.

“Oh, that’s right, you guys don’t know. We sneaked out before you could see us” Nessa smirked even wider, as Kelly backed away from her, knowing very well she would be the one attacking the blue-haired girl if she stood to close, depending on the next words that would be escaping her mouth “Crystal and I slept together. She cheated on Gigi…with Me!”

“WHAT?!” Everyone’s eyes looked at Crystal, who hide herself behind Gigi, afraid her friends were going to judge her before they knew the full story…or even after it…

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it, you demon bitch. TELL THE TRUTH!” Gigi yelled. That made Nessa freeze for a second. Could Gigi be mad not because she thought Nessa and Crystal hooked up but because she knew the truth?!

“I-That is the whole truth. We were at the club, we left, we had sex, I woke up in the morning, took a shower and when I came back to my room, Crystal had left. That’s it” She laughed nervously “Genevieve is just mad because her girlfriend chose me over her.”

“Let go of me. If I was going to fuck that bitch’s face, I would have dragged you guys with me until I did it. I’m not planning on being arrested along with her.” Gigi told Jackie and Jan, who looked at Crystal, to check if it was okay. Once the ginger nodded, the two let go of Gigi’s arms and backed away, letting the blonde take a few steps closer to the Bluenette. As Gigi went closer, Nessa got more nervous. Gigi was intimidating.

“First off, don’t call me Genevieve. Only Crystal calls me Genevieve. And second, Crystal didn’t cheat on me. YOU DRUGGED HER!” That was all it took to make everyone who hadn’t gasped once, give the biggest gasp of their lives.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Daegen almost got up on the table to hit her, being held down by Daya, who also had to hold on to Kelly before she tried to knock the girl’s teeth out.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about…don’t spread such lies just because you got cheated on” Nessa spoke nervously as Gigi approached her.

“Oh, really?! You don’t know?! Okay, pretend you didn’t slip ruffies into her drink to take her to bed. Pretend you didn’t fuck her just to rub it in my face so I’d break up with her and you’d try to get her for yourself. Pretend you didn’t try to make your cousin chase after me so I would cheat on Crystal instead and she could be free for you. Pretend you’re not completely obsessed with Crystal and that you wouldn’t do whatever it takes to get her from me.” Gigi was in her full-bitch mode now. She was powerful, not backing down, completely fearless, and for once in her life, Crystal realized that maybe the bitchy demeanor wasn’t an act after all. It was a defense mechanism, for herself, and for those who mattered the most to her…in this case, her. “I’m taking Crystal to the hospital. She’s gonna do a drug test and a molestation test as well. We both know what the results to that will be. And after that, I’m making her fill a report against you in the Police. My father’s lawyer lives here in San Francisco. I’m getting you both sued and arrested, bitch!” For each step Gigi took forward, Nessa took one back, in fear, with everyone’s eyes on them. The blue-haired girl’s legs were shaking and her balance was getting lost by each step “And maybe after that, after all of that, you’ll finally get into your thick skull and dumb mind of yours that I, Genevieve Goode, belong to Crystal and it is mutual. I am the one she wants, the one she has always wanted and always will. The one that would die for her if needed…the one who would kill for her if she asked. So, you can imagine what I would do to anyone who hurt her. Consider yourself lucky I’m going to every extent not to physically hurt you, because honey, my first instinct was to make sure you wouldn’t be able to get up again. While you’re locked up, make sure you thank every single day, for the fact that I didn’t get to lay my hands on you today, because the only reason you’ll be living another day, is because I allowed you to keep living.” After that, Nessa fell on her butt, looking up at Gigi, frightened, as the blonde gave her one last glance and pulled Crystal out of the room, to go do exactly as she promised she would do.

By the end of the day, the two girls finally went back to the dorms. The complain was made, Nessa had been taken to the station and would be there for whoever knows as long, since the drugs were found inside a jewelry box in her room.

Crystal was tired from everything that happened and asked Gigi to go with her to her room. Once they did arrive, they took a sit on her bed, kicking their shoes to the ground and pulling their legs to cover them by the fluffy blankets.

“How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? Do you want to talk about it?” Gigi asked, really fast, completely worried about Crystal’s mental state.

“I’m okay. Honestly, I only realized what had happened once you realized I had been drugged. It’s traumatic to think about it right now, but I do think that with time I’ll get over this…” Crystal told her, honestly.

“You know you don’t need to get over anything, right?! You can talk about how you feel when you feel like it. You can tell me anything. I’m here for you, at all times, no limits really, just bust open my door if you need.” Gigi assured her, holding her hands in hers and smiling at her.

“I know…thanks Geege…and thank you for all you said when you were defending me…” Crystal told her smiling back “And I know you’ll try to be there for me always, but please don’t feel obligated to. I know you have Toby now, and your relationship is important too, so don’t ruin it because of me.”

“Too bad I already did that” Gigi let it slip out, biting her bottom lip before realizing what she had just said.

“Wait, what?” Crystal asked, confused.

“It’s nothing. Nevermind” Gigi said, getting up and picking up her shoes “It’s getting late, you need to rest, I better leave now” She said, heading out, trying to escape the conversation.

“Gigi, wait” Crystal told her while getting up, which made her body, for some reason, stand there still for a minute, back facing Crystal, face fronting the door as she shut her eyes, waiting for Crystal to just make sure she had understood her saying she had ruined her relationship because of the brunette. But instead…

“I remember something from the night with Nessa!” Crystal told her “I moaned your name.”

“Hum?” Was all Gigi managed to let out!

“I remember vaguely of her doing anything to me, because I was thinking of you throughout it all…” Crystal admitted further “…because I’m always thinking of you…”

“You’re what?” Gigi turned around, letting her shoes slid from her fingers to the ground.

“You heard me” Crystal told her, a strange feeling of bravery filling her in. It took Gigi a few seconds to realize what was going on for real, but when she did, the same bravery Crystal had in her rubbed on the girl.

“I broke up with Toby.”

“You did?” Crystal managed to ask, eyes glued on the other girl.

“Yeah…I never liked him…I was with him to try to forget…you…” Gigi finally admitted to her, both of them immobile for a second, tears in their eyes.

“I went out to find any girl that reminded me of you so I could bare not being with you” Crystal told her.

“I—”

“For fucks sake, come here” And just like that, both girls made their way quickly to each other, pressing their lips to one another in what had been, to this day, one of their most intense kisses.

That night, nobody left Crystal’s room. They just stayed there, in each other’s arms, making up for the time they lost and _replacing the ‘I miss yous’ that had ran around their heads, with the most breathtaking kisses anyone could ever give._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ruffies/date r*p* Dr*g; R*p*; K*lling mention
> 
> New chapter, lots of emotions I must warn you!
> 
> Kisses to everyone who reads my stories and comments!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	22. “Anything for you, baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's a very wholesome one for all my amazing babes!!
> 
> Dedicated to my Lizard Moms from the DGFC, can't wait to write Rose in very soon!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Gigi woke up in Crystal’s bed, the memories of the previous, perfect night, playing in her head. It only took the Latina 5 seconds to wake up as well, kissing the blonde’s forehead and smiling at her sleepy.

“Morning, princess” She told her, rubbing her eyes with her slender fingers.

“Morning, Crys” The younger girl smiled bright, snuggling against her for a few seconds.

“So…last night really happened…” Crystal mentioned, unable to hide how happy she was.

“Yep…it sure did…” Gigi agreed as she felt Crystal rest her chin over her head.

“Does that mean we’re…you know?!” Crystal wasn’t the best at speaking. She always had trouble with it, despite her adventurous and spontaneous nature.

“…a real thing?! I think it does” Gigi finished up her sentence, happily.

“If you think so, I totally agree. On board 100%!” The older girl assured her. She then took a glance to the clock on her nightstand and almost cursed herself out “Damn! We have classes in half an hour.”

“Really?!” The blonde raised her head from the Ginger girl’s chest to look at the clock and was faced with the sad reality that they, indeed, needed to get out of bed and go their separate ways. “Fuck! I still need to shower and do my makeup.”

“Same. We’re pretty late.”

“Shower and do your makeup?! Is makeup really what you call that ‘war-paint’ thingy you do on your face?!” Gigi joked, putting her tongue out to the girl.

“Hahaha, very funny Ms. Goode, Better drop the Fashion course and pursue career as a comedian” Crystal joked, messing up her hair with her hand, which made the blonde pout.

“You’re mean!”

“And you’re gorgeous, but we still have to go do our things if we want to get to class in time” Crystal told her, getting up and pulling her with her “Can I get a goodbye kiss before you go?”

“With your morning breath?! Baby, no-oh!” Gigi scrunched her nose cutely, making Crystal giggle “I wouldn’t want you to feel mine either. Knock on my door when you’re ready to go. We’ll go together to the main building and I’ll kiss you then!”

“I’m gonna charge you on that kiss then!” Crystal said, opening the door for the younger girl to leave “With extras!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get them all!”

Them being together for real was a new and exciting experience for both of them. Gigi had never had a real relationship besides the simulated thing she had with Crystal and the emotionless one she shared with Toby. But now…things were different.

Crystal and her would spend so much more time together, and with their friends collectively. They had started being closer to the opposite group, Gigi getting along perfectly with the Fine art Girls and the Fashion girls loving Crystal to shreds. They even threatened that if they ever saw Nessa again, they would cut her hair in the world’s ugliest, most uneven bob humanity had ever seen. That meant a lot to Crystal, knowing Gigi’s friends really liked her and had her back. It made her love them even more.

Jackie and Jan had invited them for lunch a couple times and the four of them were pretty close. Soon enough, Jaida and Nicky started to join in and those double dates became triple ones really fast.

Nicky and Jaida…those two were the hit when it came to being a match made in heaven…well…okay, a match made in heaven was a better description for Jackie and Jan…but they for sure were the definition of soulmates. The two liked the same things, the two defended their strong opinions fearlessly, the two were stunningly gorgeous and polished…all of that got them to a point where it was no surprise when they decided it was time to stop just messing around and became a couple, and people actually claimed they could see them as an ever-lasting couple.

Really being with Crystal now was a change Gigi needed in her life. She had everything and anything she had had before, when she had been genuinely happy moths prior, with the possibility to show and tell the girl she grew up with that she actually, truly, was completely hers and liked no-one else besides her. It meant being able to finally share her true emotions with the girl and not being there just for the sex…although that was a good plus.

They took care of each other now, more fearlessly than ever, and made sure to be there for each other through thick or thin, good and great, bad or worst.

“I got us fries and milkshakes” Crystal sang as she entered the blonde’s room, only to find her in her pajamas, messy hair and no makeup on, looking as sick as she had ever been.

“I think I have the flu” Gigi told her, speaking through her nose, sounding very nasal and obviously contagious.

“Oh my god, baby what happened?” Crystal asked, placing the bag of food on the table and going to her girlfriend’s bed to sit by her side and comfort her.

“Dumb Eleanor Lewis happened” Gigi said cutely mad, sitting up to grab a tissue from her nightstand and blow her nose “Her and her sneezes over my table made me get sick.”

“Can you get sick if someone sneezes on your table?” Crystal asked confused, taking her girlfriend’s hand.

“You can if you’re sitting in front of it and the person’s fluids also land on your face” Gigi complained, making Crystal giggle a bit, pitting the girl.

“That sounds like one of your nightmares. Can’t believe it came true” Crystal told her.

“And I can’t believe you still haven’t given me my milkshake” Gigi said, reminding Crystal of the food on the table.

“Oh, you’re right, I forgot” She said, getting up and grabbing the food bag. She was about to give the drink to the blonde before she paused for a second.

“Wait…if you have the flu, are you supposed to drink a cold drink like a milkshake?” Crystal questioned.

“Not really…but I really want to…I bet you got me strawberry and cream, so I want it even more…” Gigi told her.

“I did…but that’s not really good for you. I’d blame myself mercilessly if you got sicker because of it…well, because of me actually” Crystal explained, still not handling the drink to her.

“Oh, come on Crys, I’ve seen it now, I must have it!” She told her “Give it to me or I won’t kiss you for a month” Gigi pouted, blackmailing her.

“You’re not going to kiss me while you’re sick, and if I give you this, you might get sick of over that time, so no!” The ginger girl replied with a smile.

“Oh, come on…What if…what if I drink a hot tea after?” The girl batted her lashes cutely, pouting at the older girl and reaching out to hold her hand “Pwease Cwystal?”

“No, you talking like you used to as a child is not going to work” Crystal trembled, but tried to hold her ground “Oh, and you were always perfectly capable of saying your ‘L’s. Your problem was only with the ‘R’s.” She reminded her.

“Okay, the fact that you actually remember that is kind of cute” Gigi told her before pouting again and petting her hand in between hers “Please Crys, I promise I’ll take the tea. I’ll even take it with honey, which you know I hate, just to make sure it doesn’t hurt my throat” Gigi promised, batting her lashes again and making Crystal’s attitude weaken “Please…please…pretty please?”

“Fine” Crystal eventually gave up, giving her the drink and her straw “But drink it slowly so it’s not that cold. I’ll go make the tea while I have mine” The ginger girl said, approaching the automatic kettle Gigi had in her room to fill it with water.

“Thanks babe, you’re the best” Gigi told her, blowing her a kiss before she started sucking on her straw and making the most adorable happy faces Crystal had ever seen.

Once Crystal was done with making the tea, both of them had already finished both the fries and the milkshakes, so the older girl threw everything in the trash and served Gigi a hot cup of tea with a spoon full of the honey she went to grab from her own room.

“This is going to be so hot and sweet” Gigi frowned before taking a breath followed by a warm gulp.

“You wouldn’t have to do it if it wasn’t for that icy milkshake” Crystal reminded her.

“Totally…worth it…” The blonde said between gulps.

“Careful so you don’t burn yourself” Crystal warned her, as the blonde almost spilled some of the liquid over her.

“Aww you care about me” Gigi smiled, mocking her.

“You talk as if it’s a big surprise” Crystal rolled her eyes and smiled “I always cared about you. Even when we were not…exactly…well, pleasant…” Crystal smiled, taking the blonde’s hand in hers and rubbing circles over it.

“You’re a dork and I care about you a lot too” Gigi told her, smiling back “Always have and always will…even when I didn’t know I did!”

“You’re sweet when you want to be” Crystal told her, kissing her forehead “What do you say I go get my things and I spend the night here watching over my little sick patient?”

“Are you going to dress up in a sexy nurse outfit and ‘take care of me’?” Gigi asked, raising her eyebrows twice and smirking devilishly.

“Obviously” Crystal smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Great. It’s totally one of my fetishes and I can get off to that” the blonde said before sneezing hard, which made her hair messier.

“You talk a big game about getting off to anything when you can’t even control those sneezes” Crystal laughed, making Gigi give her the finger as she blew her nose “I’ll go grab my pajamas and I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Okay” Gigi told her, as the girl walked for the door “Crystal?”

“Yes?” The ginger turned back to face her, seeing her smile.

“Thanks for taking such good care of me…”

“Anything for you, baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's a very wholesome one for all my amazing babes!!
> 
> Dedicated to my Lizard Moms from the DGFC, can't wait to write Rose in very soon!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	23. “Or you could join me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!!!
> 
> This one came with a little delay because I got sick last night. 
> 
> I'm better now, so please, enjoy!! 
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

“I can’t believe we did this” Crystal told her as the two ran up the stairs. It was a Saturday morning and the two girls had just returned from a couple’s photoshoot for Adidas.

Ever since the dating deal went up, the girls got more and more promotions due to brands wanting to book real couples for more realistic emotions during their sessions. Besides that, the girls were pretty popular in the modeling community online, which landed them both more works.

Crystal could now be considered a starting model as well, for she had been booked alone, thanks to the blonde girl. Her first shoot had been for a brand of earrings that Gigi had posed for before. The ginger girl almost said no, but her girlfriend insisting that she was beautiful and that the world deserved to appreciate her beauty made her decide to take on the challenge and try it out. She ended up doing a gorgeous, sunset session where Gigi made sure to be, behind the cameras, watching her go, full of pride and appreciation for her girlfriend.

_“I can’t wait to get those shots to change my lock screen to a gorgeous picture of my beautiful babe” Gigi told her as she was done, grabbing her by the waist and giving her a peck on the lips._

_“As if you could change your lock screen from that picture you have of yourself” Crystal doubted her, giggling in a jokingly way “I need to take the earrings off and go return them to the stylist, as well as the clothes.” Crystal almost slipped away from her girlfriend’s grip, but the taller girl held tight._

_“Crys, you don’t have to” Gigi explained “For this brand, models take the clothes they wear here home.”_

_“Really? Is that a common thing?” Crystal asked, curious._

_“Yep”_

_“No wonder you have piles of clothes all over your closet” She joked, making the blonde smile and roll her eyes._

_“You’re a dork” Gigi told her, grabbing her bag from the chair she was sitting on “By the way, I hope you liked this brand because they’ll be sending you this full collection as a PR package now.”_

_“Oh my god, really?” Crystal asked, to which Gigi nodded “Model life is kind of fun!”_

_“That’s my girl, learning all about becoming a model!”_

“We really did that today! I’m exhausted” Gigi agreed, opening Crystal’s room door and walking in.

The two of them were extra sweaty from this photoshoot. They had done a realistic couple’s workout to get the pictures for Adidas and both of them had busted their muscles off. The blonde threw herself over the ginger’s bed and Crystal followed her, doing the same.

“I really hope those pictures turn out amazing because this shoot was a murder session” Crystal complained, her face down on the bed as she grunted.

“I’m so sweaty, I definitively need a shower” Gigi said, rising from the bed and siting down.

“Same” The older girl agreed, sitting up as well.

“You wanna go first now and maybe make some blueberry pancakes for us while I shower?” Gigi proposed.

“Hmm…” Crystal thought for a second, a little dirty idea creeping in her mind as she smirked “…I could do that…or…”

“Or?”

“Or you could join me…maybe try the new gift I got in the mail last week…” Crystal mentioned, licking her lips. The blonde knew exactly what Crystal was talking about. She had been the one present when the older girl opened the box that she received the week prior and saw the inside. Apparently, Crystal had ordered that more than 2 months ago, but it had been stuck in international traffic. It seemed to have come at the perfect time, for those two were surely going to give it a better use than the one it would have gotten, had Crystal received it while they were not together.

“Sounds…tempting” Gigi smirked, placing a hand over Crystal’s leg, skin exposed by the sports shorts she was wearing “Ready to be my little bitch?” Gigi asked, jokingly as she rubbed her hand inside the ginger girl’s freckled thigh.

“As if, princess” Crystal told her, whispering in her ear “You’re bottoming and you know it.” That made Gigi get wetter than she had already become by the thought of it all, letting a small giggle escape her lips and sitting over the older girl’s lap, capturing her lips in hers.

The kiss was hot, needy and full of passion. A little devilish intention in both of them made Gigi rub herself over the ginger’s lap as the older girl squeezed her ass in her hands, all while they smirked into the kiss. Crystal eventually slapped the younger girl’s butt, which made Gigi gasp open-mouthed, leading to the older girl’s tongue sliding in her mouth. The battled with moans and tighter grips until Gigi decided she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Go grab the thing and meet me in the bathroom” And with that, she left the room.

Crystal quickly ran to her drawer and pulled out the black leather box-case that came with the little thingy she ordered, to keep it clean and sanitized. After that, she grabbed some random clothes to take with her and ran to the bathroom. Once there, she found nothing else other than the gorgeous girl she had as a girlfriend, pastel pink lingerie against her skin, loose hair, released from the ponytail she had before, and a little smirk on her face.

As soon as the ginger closed the door behind her, Gigi pushed her against it, kissing her passionately.

“Is anyone home besides us?” Crystal askes as Gigi helped her undress and kissed her neck.

“I think my dad. He’s in his study, though” Gigi said, helping the older girl slide her shorts down her smooth legs “What if he hears us?” She stopped for a second as Crystal took her shirt. The older girl smirked and placed both her hands on the sides of the blonde’s head.

“I guess you’re gonna have to be a good girl and keep it down while I fuck you” She told her, before attacking her lips. Gigi’s legs went weak as those words hit her.

Soon enough, neither of them was wearing anything, and the two were just together, under the running water of the shower. Crystal pushed the blonde against the wall of the wide shower and slid a hand in between her legs, taking no time and just pushing her folds away as she entered her with two fingers. Gigi easily took it in, being so wet already that it all felt like nothing. Seeing the blonde taking it all so well made the ginger girl pick up a pace and fasten things up a bit.

Gigi’s first loud moan eventually came up from the speed Crystal took up, which lead to the ginger placing her hand over her mouth to keep her dad from hearing anything.

“You need to be quiet, baby” Crystal whispered in her ear “We don’t want your daddy to hear you, now do we?!” Gigi shook her head, enjoying every moment of it. Even the thrill of possibly being caught made her wetter than she already was “Hold that pretty little voice, or you won’t get the thing you really want” the older girl said, before pushing one more finger inside the blonde. At ease, Gigi was taking in 3 fingers, holding her moans back as Crystal removed her hand from her mouth to see if she could do so. Gigi was starting to lose her sanity but knew she needed to keep holding on, otherwise Crystal was not going to use her new toy on her.

Once the blonde came all over Crystal’s hand, the first time that day, the fluids got all washed away by the water, to the ginger’s displeasure, for she loved how the blonde tasted.

“I think you’re waited enough” Crystal said, holding her face with her hand, squeezing her two cheeks in between her fingers “And you were such a good girl. You earned it baby, wait here!” And with that, the older girl left the shower to go put on her new thing, leaving the blonde waiting in anticipation. “Turn the water off, Geege. We don’t want it to wash away the lube”

Gigi did what she was told and soon enough, behind her, came her girlfriend, a black strap on her and a bottle of scentless lube in her hand.

“Crys…it’s so big…” Gigi mumbled. She had taken real dicks before, but this was different. It looked bigger than the guys she had ever been with and the fact that Crystal was going to be the one fucking her made everything more exciting.

“Get ready to take it all, princess, now bend over” Crystal told her, shamelessly. Gigi, feeling obedient that day, did as she was told, and bent over, hands on the wall, giving Crystal a perfect view of her pink lips and her puffy clit showing up a little bit. “Gorgeous” Crystal told her, giving her a couple of licks before applying a large amount of the lube she had in her hand. After that, she coated the member attached to her crotch and started rubbing the tip at the blonde’s entrance.

“Give it to me…please…” Gigi moaned desperately.

“You want it baby?”

“I need it!” the blonde said, shamelessly.

“Tell me what you want exactly, princess” Crystal teased once again, rubbing the head of the toy against the blonde’s clit.

“I…I need you to fuck me…fuck me Crystal…please fuck me…” She moaned, rocking her hips against it, breathlessly. Taking pity for her and not wanting to hold it any longer as well, Crystal pushed it all inside the younger girl’s, making her bend her back and rock her hips against her even more. Gigi was really wet, so there was no need for adjustment. All she needed was for Crystal to move fast inside her until she came senselessly.

“You like that, princess? Having me fucking you like this?” The ginger asked, not stopping or breaking her quick pace.

“I love it…fuck…Crys…give it to me…” The blonde moaned, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible.

“Tell me you only want me to fuck you! Tell me you belong to me like you did before! Say you’re mine and that only I can fuck you like this” Crystal insisted, driven by the taste of control and tightening her grip on the blonde’s waist, as her cheeks spread against her legs.

“I only want you…I belong to you…only you can fuck me Crys…I’m yours…I’m so yours…” Gigi closed her eyes as extasy filled her body. The sensations were over this world and she could feel herself drip. Hearing those words made Crystal go fasted and hold the blonde tighter, until eventually, she ended up coming undone, on that bathroom, all over the ginger’s new toy.

“Hey, babe, have you seen my charger—” Crystal entered Gigi’s room without knocking, finding the blonde laying on her bed, facing up, starfish-style, with Rose on her forehead…ROSE?! “You know you have a lizard on your face, right?”

“Yep” Gigi told her “Why do you think I’m not wearing any makeup?! It’s so she won’t get dirty in it.” It was Sunday and the girls had either been studying or working up to this point.

“O…kay…my next question is, why is Rose on your face?” Crystal asked.

“Well, you were in the garden painting and she looked really lonely in your room so I brought her here so I could give her some cuddles” Gigi explained, not moving a muscle.

“Since when do cuddles involve her staying on your face?” Crystal asked, closing the door and sitting down on the pink puff Gigi had in her room.

“Well, she cuddled in my hand for a little bit, but since then, she has been traveling all over my body. I ended up giving up and just laying down, letting her do whatever she wants. She seems to like my huge forehead.” Crystal chuckled at Gigi saying her forehead was huge. It was average size and perfect, like everything about the girl.

“Now I wish I was Rose” Crystal joked, extending her hand for Gigi to take, which she did.

“You’re a dork” Gigi told her. “I was thinking…”

“Rare…” Crystal joked.

“Bitch…anyways, I was thinking. What if the public found out we only started ‘dating’ when we did because of business and that we’ve only been together for real for a little time?” Gigi asked, nervous.

“I…I don’t think that’s possible. How would they ever find out?!” Crystal asked.

“I don’t know…shit happens…” Gigi knew she was being a little paranoid but she couldn’t help it. She took her hand that wasn’t holding Crystal’s and petted Rose softly as the little baby rested on her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, baby…nothing is gonna happen…I promise” Crystal told her.

The thing about promises is… _can we really keep them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!!!
> 
> This one came with a little delay because I got sick last night. 
> 
> I'm better now, so please, enjoy!! 
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	24. "Being sane was never her style"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// MENTION OF WHAT NESSA DID
> 
> Hii babes!! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but today's update is a fire one!!! Get ready!!
> 
> To the DGFC: I'M COMMITING ARSON AGAIN!!!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

_Those bitches._

_Those nasty lying-ass bitches._

_They really went as far as to press charges against me?! Me of all people?!_

_Crystal slept with me out of her own free will…well, maybe the pill gave her a little extra courage, and maybe she spent the whole time moaning that dumb bitch’s name, Gigi…but still, she slept with me. She should be with me now…_

_…Well, it’s her loss! I don’t want her anymore! How could I ever be with someone who helped screw me over like that?!_

_Thanks to her and her little girlfriend, I got charges against me, I got exposed to my parents about the weed…and I got expelled…how could I ever want to be with someone like her?! Sure, she’s got that dreamy face, those orange curls, that sun-kissed skin and those big breasts that I could hold on to all night long like I did before…_

_Anyways, fuck them! Those crazy bitches should pay for what they did…_

Nessa entered the dorm building alone. It was a Wednesday afternoon and most people were having classes. This was the best time for her to do what she had gone there to do: grab her things and leave. She had been expelled from the school and required to move out of her dorm as soon as she came back to San Francisco.

After the charges Crystal pressed against her with the help of Gigi’s father’s lawyer, she had gone home to her family for a while, where she was required to stay until trial. An exception had been made for her to go get her things back at school, because after the board of directors were made aware of the situation, (you can owe that to Theresa, who didn’t rest until they heard from her) they took no time and made sure to expel her from both her course and all her activities regarding the fashion shows that the course usually organized.

As the blue-haired girl crossed the halls, she remembered those times, last year, walking around, following Kelly, hoping to see Crystal at any point of her day. She remembered how Kelly used to actually be her friend and talk to her, rather than pushing herself away, just because she got a little too into the ginger girl.

She walked across Daya and Daegen’s shared room. Memories of Kelly and her hanging out with them there crept around her mind. Sure, she was only there because the blonde was and to smoke weed, but she actually got to hear from Crystal after Daegen smoked a bit.

As she entered her own room…or Kelly’s room now, since she wasn’t going to be sharing it with her anymore, she frowned.

 _Stupid bitch,_ she thought of Kelly, for the blonde had been the one who told Gigi about Toby being her cousin, as the guy had told her once he insulted her for being a ‘crazy stalker, a psycho and a liar’.

She grabbed all of her stuff, packing them in boxes and placing them over the moving cart she had been giving by the dorm’s responsible to carry it all outside. This was it, her last time on campus.

She decided to take a longer rout outside of the building, crossing the single-person dorms, where Gigi and Crystal’s ones were located. Sure, she knew more people from those dorms, but those were the only two she cared about.

The dorms of her previous object of affection…and of her sworn nemesis.

As she walked across Jan Sport’s dorm, she knew she was only one turn away from the girlfriends’ dorms. She took a deep breath before considering turning, but hearing someone speak made her take a step back.

“…Give me a sec, I’m just gonna put my phone on charge in my room…” _Crystal._

Nessa creeped around, watching the ginger girl in her casual wear, giggling as she entered her own room. She took less than a minute to come out of it.

“…come on bitch, we got a Barbie movie to watch…” _Gigi._

The bluenette almost frowned at the idea of facing those two once again, and considered turning around, until she realized something.

_Crystal didn’t lock her door. She never does when she’s over at Gigi’s room._

As she heard the blonde’s door shut closed, the blue-haired girl finally took her steps. She considered walking straight forward, out of that damn building with her head held high, like any sane person would do after the scandal she had just gone through…but that wasn’t her. Being sane was never her style, especially when it came to Crystal.

It took all the fibers in her body for her to walk in front of the Latina’s door without opening it…but it only took her a second to walk back and go inside, closing the door as quickly as she could. She left the cart outside, for she knew she wasn’t going to be there long enough for anyone to see her.

She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing there. Was she looking for something against the couple or for a piece of sanity to come back to her body?! Was she seeking closure for her ‘Crystal-fangirl’ cycle or firewood to start another fire in her life…?

She went through drawers and pantries, boxes of paint and frames. She saw the huge painting the ginger had done of her and the blonde, and considered ruining it out of pure anger, but that would give her invasion away, for it would be too obvious it had been her doing it. She saw garments in her room that belonged to the blonde for sure. Crystal was never one to own pastel pink panties, and those staying over her nightstand looked a lot more like Gigi’s style…it was probably a souvenir the younger girl had left the ginger girl after a steamy session of theirs, and the thought of it made Nessa want to gag then and there.

_I should leave…_

She thought to herself, ready to exit…until she heard the buzz.

_That’s right, her phone is here._

The bluenette approached the piece of technology resting over Crystal’s desk and took a deep breath before picking it up. She had just received a text from Jackie, telling her she had saved her some Blueberry muffins from her shift and would be giving them to her later that night.

The girl considered walking away from this situation. She hadn’t done anything that showed she had been there. She could just walk out, close the door and pretend nothing happened. She could hold on to her last piece of dignity and keep it for herself…but she didn’t.

 _Passcode?! 4 numbers, what could it be?!_ _Maybe her relationship date?!_

The girl attempted it, but failed.

_Is she more of a ‘mother’s birthday’ kind of girl?!_

She tried the new one, being the stalker she was, knowing exactly her mother, father and brother’s birth dates. It was wrong as well…

_Could it be?! Don’t tell me it’s…0212._

It unlocked.

 _Of course it’s her bitch’s birthday._ _What should I look for first?_

The girl asked herself that, but went through everything. Every social media DM, every like, every picture in her gallery. She saw the picture Gigi had sent Crystal before they started dating, in her black lingerie, giving her the fingers.

_If she wasn’t the devil incarnated, she would be kind of a good fuck._

Finally, text messages.

She couldn’t open Jackie’s conversation, for the new text would give away she had gone through it…but she could see everyone else’s…including Gigi’s…there had to be something there.

 **Nessa don’t do it** , her head told her, but she was already too invested in this to stop.

She opened it.

The latest ones were pretty casual. Gigi asking her what she wants for dinner. Crystal telling her she looked hot in class. Gigi begging her to bring her lemon cookies from her work. Crystal sending her a little nude of just her chest, tattoo and nipple piercing in their full glory (Which the blue-haired girl took a picture of with her own phone to keep for herself) …things like that…until she reached a conversation that they had had a week prior to that.

 **Babe, what if people find out?  
I’m really scared :/**  
Sent at 15:56

 **They won’t, princess, don’t worry  
about it**  
read

_Find out?! Find out what?!_

**I know you say that but, you can’t  
be sure. My career could be at risk**  
Sent at 15:57

 **Babe, I promise no one is going to  
find out. You only told Toby and I  
didn’t tell anyone so the secret is  
safe**  
Read

 **Yeah, but you know things can  
happen**  
Sent at 16:00

 **Genevieve Goode, you hot goddess,  
repeat after me**  
Read

 **“No-one is going to find out our  
relationship was fake”  
**Read

 **No-one is going to find out our  
relationship was fake**  
Sent at 16:02

 **That’s my girl**  
Read

_Fake?! They’re relationship was fake?! Is fake?! WHAT?!_

Nessa didn’t know exactly how to take that information. She also didn’t know exactly at that moment what she was going do with it…but that didn’t stop her from Snapping some pictures of it and putting Crystal’s phone back. Before walking out, she took Crystal’s purple hoodie with her, to remember her of the girl she used to belong to, even though she didn’t want her…

“Hello, is this Veronika Walsh?”

“Yes, who’s this?” 

“My name is Nessa”

“Nessa…doesn’t ring a bell to me. How did you get this number?”

“How I got this number doesn’t matter. Let’s say I’m a new, very close and valuable friend of yours” the bluenette smirked into the phone “I know you happen to be a very known model and also a very well-known hater of Gigi Goode.”

“That’s a media rumor. Gigi and I get along lovely” She lied.

“No need to lie to me, darling, we’re both on the same page regarding her. And you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend!”

“Okay, cool, you hate Gigi, I don’t really care. Can I help you with anything or are you here just to make me lose my time?”

“Let’s say I have a piece of information that is going to make Gigi Goode’s career shake and burn…probably enough to make her lose most of her current jobs…would you be interested in hearing about it?”

“ _…I’m listening…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// MENTION OF WHAT NESSA DID
> 
> Hii babes!! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but today's update is a fire one!!! Get ready!!
> 
> To the DGFC: I'M COMMITING ARSON AGAIN!!!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	25. “She’s usually the one who calls Crystal ‘Mommy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, new chapter here for you guys!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting for this update. As those of you who follow me on twitter may know, my word wasn't okay. It is fixed now, so I came up with the good stuff for you :)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

“Hey, Geege, have you seen my sweater?” Crystal asked, entering her girlfriend’s room.

It was a casual Friday morning, 2 days after Nessa’s visit to Crystal’s room, and the girls were getting ready for classes. It had been a little colder these past few days and Crystal had just gotten some amazing jeans at a thrift shop, that not only made her butt look good (in Gigi’s words), but also had some beautiful purple flowers painted on them, so they would look stunning with her purple hoodie.

“Which one? I swear you have over 80 hoodies” Gigi told her, as she brushed her hair. Her girlfriend closed the door behind her and approached her to give her a kiss on the lips.

“That cute purple or violet one I own. It matches the flowers on the pants” Crystal pointed at them before turning to the girl’s closet “Would you mind if I check if I left it in your closet?”

“Sure” Gigi replied, not even looking as the girl opened the doors to her white piece of furniture “But I don’t think it’s there.”

“Why?” Crystal asked, going through many hangers and looking for her prized possession.

“Because you know how I feel about purple. If it was there, it would have been because I ‘stole it’ from you, as I always do with all of your other hoodies…purple ones…not so much” Gigi told her, giggling, making Crystal smirk at her.

“Oh really?!” Crystal asked “So that wasn’t you last week wearing it with only your panties after the adventure we had before you went to take a shower?!” That made Gigi blush.

“You’re a dork!” Gigi said, getting up and going to where she was “Move aside, I’ll help you look” She told her.

The two girls went through every single space containing clothes inside Gigi’s room. The hoodie was nowhere to be found.

“I already looked everywhere in my dorm as well. It’s gone! Have I left it somewhere, maybe?!” Crystal questioned herself, feeling bad for not knowing where it was. Gigi noticed this immediately, and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly in an attempt to give her some comfort.

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll help you look before we go home. Hey, maybe you left it home and you’re here worrying about it” She tried to cheer her up, which gave Crystal some hope. Yeah, maybe she had forgotten it inside her closet at Gigi’s house.

Crystal ended up wearing a green hoodie Gigi owned and the two went to classes, hand in hand, Crystal holding both their piles of books as Gigi held their hot drinks, a white-hot chocolate and a dark expresso, one for the ginger girl and one for the blonde, respectively. Lucky for them, that day, their classes were mostly one next to the other, except for the sacred one they had together during last period.

“Good Morning, Gays” Daegen greeted them.

“Good Morning” They replied.

“So, have you guys decided what you’re going to do for your final projects?” Daya asked.

“I haven’t even given it a second thought since I heard we had freedom of creativity, let alone decide what I’m going to do” Crystal admitted.

“Oh, you better decide soon, or else you’re not gonna finish in time” Gigi advised, grabbing her books from her and handing her drink to her, which was now a lot less hot than it had been before.

“You’ve decided what you’re going to do for yours?” Crystal asked, curious. Her girlfriend had yet to mention anything about this, so she wanted to know more about it…well, she wasn’t surprised she hadn’t mentioned it before, actually…their mouths were usually busy doing other things when it was just them together.

“Yep. I was also planning on asking you for help regarding it” Gigi admitted.

“Asking me? For help?” Crystal asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I was wondering if you could spend an afternoon back at home helping me paint a fabric with fabric paint. You’re such a talented artist that I though that if you helped me create a cool fabric design with some of your art, I could transform it into a cool look for my final project” Gigi explained.

“Oh, of course, I’ll help you this weekend” Crystal told her.

“Nice. Thanks babe” Gigi said, looking at the end of the hall and seeing her professor approaching “Oh, gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch, Crys” Gigi said. Crystal nodded at her and the two shared a sweet kiss before entering their separate rooms.

Over at Gigi’s class, one hour after saying goodbye to her girlfriend, the blonde found herself sewing while chatting with none other than the gorgeous Jan Sport.

“…I have this really bad feeling…” Jan explained.

“Wait, what? About What?” Gigi asked, being pulled back to reality from her sewing paradise inside her own head, seeing Jaida and Nicky approaching their table to enter the conversation as well.

“Bitch, don’t tell me you weren’t listening to what I was saying” Jan complained, as Nicky held her laugh next to her.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I was focused on what I was doing” Gigi told her “which you should be too, instead of talking so much” she joked.

“Oh, sorry mommy” Jan joked back.

“Bitch, don’t call her mommy, she’s not used to that” Nicky joked, expecting Jaida to complete it.

“She’s usually the one who calls Crystal ‘Mommy’, not the other way around” Jaida did as her girlfriend expected, high-fiving her softly.

“You’re both a couple of bitches, I swear” Gigi rolled her eyes, smiling “I don’t call Crystal ‘Mommy’, I don’t have a ‘mommy’ kink and neither does she…”

“Yeah, but she sure calls you princess in bed” Jan spilled, making the blonde blush deeply “Don’t even try to hide it, we see how flustered you get when she calls you that in front of us. You have a royalty kink for sure” Jan pointed out.

“I see the couple of bitches is now a threesome” Gigi commented.

“Honey, never. Jackie wouldn’t allow that” Nicky told her.

“And we wouldn’t want that either” Jaida completed.

“I am offended!” Jan pretended those words had actually hurt her and acted like the drama queen she was, jokingly.

“Don’t worry Jan” Gigi said, smiling, holding her hands “If it makes you feel any better, Crystal and I wouldn’t want a threesome with you either” That made the group break into fits of laughter, including Jan who was clearly aware this was a joke.

“Anyways, I was telling you that I have a really bad feeling about today” Jan went back to her initial subject.

“About today? Why is that?” Gigi asked curious, stitched a blind stich.

“I don’t know, I just have this cold at the bottom of my stomach. Something is wrong with this day” Jan predicted.

“Hmm…Are you sure you’re not just hungry?” Jaida asked, teasing her.

“Yes Jaida, I’m sure…” Jan stated confidently for a second “Okay, I’m 60 percent sure.” And just like that, the girls went back to laughing.

Over at Crystal’s classroom, things were a lot less fun. Most of them were focused, painting, including the ginger girl, while Lux and Tiff just chatted in the back of the room. In fact, Lux tried her best to paint while talking to Tiff, who was just running through her Instagram feed. Everything was going well, until something came up on the girl’s timeline that left her a little surprised.

“Hey, wubber?” Tiff called Lux.

“Yes, baby?” Lux looked back and went to her side.

“Check this out” She said, showing her girlfriend the picture. It was Nessa on her bed back at her house, wearing a purple hoodie and knee-high socks, her hair to the side and a little smile on her face. “There’s something wrong with this picture but I can’t put my finger to it.”

“Yeah…I see it too, but I don’t know what is…” She agreed. They looked at the description to see if it rang any bells. It was an Ariana Grande quote from ‘7 Rings’- ‘I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it’- but it was to no help. They didn’t know what bothered them in there, but knew something wasn’t right.

After the morning classes ended, all the girls met up at the cafeteria for lunch. Gigi and Crystal had considered having it at a pizza place near the university building but decided to have lunch with their friends and just got out on the weekend alone. After they were all done with their meals, the girls all started talking about their plans for the two days that were about to follow while the blonde just sat there, holding hands with her girlfriend and scrolling through her social media. It was all going well, her feed seemed peaceful, until she turned to talk to Jackie for 5 minutes. Once she looked back at her phone, she had over 300 notifications of tags on her Instagram.

The blonde let go of her girlfriend’s hand quickly and grabbed onto her phone with both hands, eyes widen, sweat coming down her forehead and her nerves rising.

There it was.

Her latest biggest fear.

The initial nature of her relationship with Crystal, revealed by Veronika Walsh on an Instagram post with a picture of Crystal’s phone with their messages opened.

“Babe…what’s wrong?” Crystal asked, worried, making everyone’s attention turn to her. Daegen, who followed both Gigi and Veronika from way back when, saw the post as well.

“Hey, Crystal, you better open your phone right now…” The pink-haired girl told her. The older girl took no time grabbing her phone from her pocket and facing the 1oo and something notifications she had at the moment, all from Instagram. She opened it up and was immediately faced with the same thing her girlfriend had just seen.

“Gigi…I…I…” Was all that came out of the ginger’s mouth.

The blonde’s expression was blank. Shock was visible but not much was there. To her, it seemed like all the sound in the room had left and she was just alone with her thoughts and her own heartbeat. The room felt like it was getting smaller by the second and the air was heavier than ever. It got so unbearable with her friends’ eyes on them that she couldn’t take it anymore, so she left the room, running.

It took Crystal 2 seconds to get up and run after her, and barely 5 to catch up to her. When she did, they were almost in front of their room doors, so once Crystal grabbed the blonde’s wrist to stop her, the scenario behind her was the blonde’s door.

“Geege, wait up, let’s talk about this” She told her.

“Talk about this?! What is there to talk?! My career is over! I’m ruined!” The girl spoke. This was clearly an exaggeration that the girl would only realize as such hours later, but in that moment, it really felt like it.

“Babe, I—”

“Please, don’t. I don’t want to talk right now! Leave me alone for a while, okay?!” Gigi said, releasing herself from the ginger’s grip and grabbing her keys from her pocket.

“Geege, I—”

“Please, Crystal. I don’t want to talk to you!” She told her, and with that, she closed the door on the girl’s face.

There Crystal stood.

Confused.

Scared.

Alone.

_Wondering how and why someone had managed to once again fuck their relationship up…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, new chapter here for you guys!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting for this update. As those of you who follow me on twitter may know, my word wasn't okay. It is fixed now, so I came up with the good stuff for you :)
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	26. "I love you so much, it physically hurts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really emotional so please proceed with caution!!
> 
> Rose content for my queens, as well as a special shoutout to them in the chapter!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Crystal and Gigi were a couple that went through many things. They had gone through hating each other. They had survived being friends with benefits. They had managed becoming just friends and being utterly jealous of the people the other person was with. And now, they had finally reached what they wished to be the last phase of this crazy rollercoaster of emotions, the real dating phase. But no. Life had other plans for them and they were not getting what they wanted.

On the way home, that Friday, Gigi didn’t say a word. Her mind was too filled with panicking thoughts for her to even attempt to say a word to her girlfriend. But truth be told, she also didn’t feel like talking to her anyways.

The blow up that was the explosive news being revealed over social media was really enough to make Gigi’s head nearly combust. Veronika Walsh’s legion of followers were just like her, toxic human beings who got off by making others miserable, so you can guess they took no time to start bullying both Crystal and Gigi. The ginger girl couldn’t care less about what people thought of her, especially online, being the only downfall regarding her artistic career getting tainted…but for the blonde…this meant a lot more.

Gigi’s career depended on the public’s opinion of her. She couldn’t just be a good designer and hope for her name to be spread out. She was a model as well who planned on building a name for herself alone, and for a model to get booked, she needed a good reputation that made others actually like her and like to see her. This scandal…this could be it…this could be the very thing that ruined whatever chance she had of really making it.

The picture had been taken of Crystal’s phone by someone that accessed her room. The problem with that was that anyone who knew Crystal well enough knew she left her room door unlocked most of the time, so that doesn’t really diminish the list of suspects by a big number. The real problem was figuring out who would go to such extent to do so.

A certain name came to the blonde’s head when she rounded this line of thought on the way back home…Nessa…could it be that the girl had invaded Crystal’s room for that?! Could this be another one of her stunts?! Could have been her the one who sent Veronika the pictures?!

That was a possibility, but knowing the culprit behind it all wouldn’t do anything for them. Even if they discovered who had exposed them like that, it still wouldn’t make the news go away. They would still be the couple that faked it from the beginning. They would still be seen as the ones who lied to the public to get their attention. They would still be seen as fame-seekers. They would still be hated and mistreated, no matter whose fault for the exposure was…

Crystal wanted to talk to the girl. She wanted to tell her it would all be okay. She wanted to say that they could fix everything up. That they could tell the whole truth and that people would listen. People would understand. People would still love Gigi, despite it. And those who wouldn’t, wouldn’t matter because they would have each other and together could build a new, stronger platform for her that would get even more people to love her like she did…but she couldn’t, for she didn’t know if any of that was possible or even the truth.

The main reason why she didn’t talk to her was to actually let her think. To allow her time to sink everything in and to calm herself down. Needless to say, all the time their trip home took wasn’t enough for the blonde, for as soon as the car parked in front of her house, she rushed inside and up the stairs to her room, locking herself in without giving her girlfriend a second glance.

Crystal ran after her and was left facing a closed door. She attempted to open it many times but it was no use. Gigi had locked herself in and wasn’t even responding.

“Geege…baby please…Gigi don’t shut me out…babe…please Gigi, I beg you…don’t leave me out here alone…let’s talk…we can figure this out together…Gigi please open the door…” Were some of the words heard on the hall of the Goodes’ mansion, as Crystal continuously tried to reach her and as Genevieve Goode continuously ignored her.

The blonde didn’t even leave her room for food. She skipped dinner completely. And Crystal…Crystal refused to go downstairs and eat anything because she wanted to be there in case the blonde decided to leave her room.

Luckily, Theresa was aware of the situation, herself having a very present social media access, and the older woman decided to let the two of them sort everything out on their own. Following up to that decision, she was the one who made some peanut butter sandwiches and took them upstairs, along with two tall glasses of orange juice, one for Crystal and one for Gigi, in case she decided to come out of her room eventually.

4 hours after they arrived, Gigi decided it was late enough, that people were probably asleep by now, and that she could just go to the bathroom in peace. She hadn’t heard Crystal speak for the last hour and a half, which made her believe she had eventually given up and gone back to her room to sleep.

Needless to say, the blonde was extremely surprised when she saw the scene in front of her. Sitting down, sleeping against the wall was her girlfriend. Her clothes were still the same uncomfortable ones she had worn on the plane ride as well as all day long, meaning she hadn’t even left that place to go change. Next to her were her share of the sandwiches and her full glace of juice, which her mother had left her.

The deep realization that people actually cared about her hit her in that moment.

Her mother knew something was up, but also knew that Gigi preferred to deal with it on her own and reach out when she needed her mother, which the blonde valued a lot, being it meant she loved her and respected her boundaries above everything.

And regarding Crystal…

Crystal…

During the last 4 hours, Gigi had been scrolling down social media, seeing everything everyone was saying about them. Strangely, what they said about her didn’t seem to matter more than what they were saying about her girlfriend. The fact that some people were calling her a ‘gold-digger’, a ‘fame-seeker’, and even an ‘attention-whore’ were what hurt the blonde the most. Crystal didn’t deserve that. She wasn’t the one who proposed their deal, she just accepted it. And she wasn’t that into the fame that came from it anyways. She had been in it to get Nessa away from her and later to be close to Gigi for real…because she liked her…because she valued her…because she needed her…

This was all Gigi’s fault, the blonde thought. Had she refused to make this deal with the Latina, the two wouldn’t be in this situation right now. Sure, she wouldn’t be as known as she was at the moment, but at least she wouldn’t be in such a mess where the girl she loved the most was as tangled as she was. Getting involved with Gigi was Crystal’s biggest mistake for sure, in the younger girl’s opinion, and if she could, she would go back in time and stopped her from doing so.

There wasn’t much at this moment that the blonde could do for them. She couldn’t take the news back. She couldn’t deny them either, for there were clear evidence that proved it all to be true…but there was something she could do, to alleviate all the damage she had caused her…and to get her rid of someone like her, that only brought trouble to her life…

And so, Gigi went back into her room, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, for she was going to need them…

It was Sunday afternoon. Crystal had moved from the floor in front of Gigi’s bed to her own room, where she now laid down, looking at the ceiling with rose over her hands. Rose had always provided her with some form of comfort, emotional of course, without many things other than the ability to pet her. As she rubbed the head of the little lizard with the tip of her index finger, Crystal tried to hold her emotions in place, breathing heavily. If she had been more careful, this wouldn’t have happened…if she had locked her room, this wouldn’t have happened…if she had a harder passcode, this wouldn’t have happened…this was all her fault, and Gigi was suffering the consequences of it, because of her…

 _Ding,_ her phone ringed.

The ginger girl got up and went to place Rose back in her little terrarium where the baby would be safe, protected from the stress the ginger was sure she radiated, before she grabbed her phone and checked her notifications.

It was a message from Tiff in their group chat.

The Latina quickly opened it up to see a montage of Nessa’s latest post next to a picture of Crystal, both of them wearing Crystal’s purple sweater.

**_Tiff: I knew there was something odd about that bitch’s latest post._ **

**_Daegen: Was that hoe the one that exposed your asses?_ **

Crystal had managed to explain everything to her friends before she went back home. They were confused at first but supported the two regardless, and agreed that whoever invaded her privacy was at fault really.

**_Daya: Didn’t you ask for a restraining order against her?_ **

**_Crystal: I did. Gigi helped me fill it out._ **

**_Daya: Then she just broke it. Call your lawyer._ **

**_Crystal: I’m calling them now._ **

So Nessa was behind this.

Crystal made the call short and decisive, sending out the proof that Nessa had in fact invaded her privacy. Good thing the Hoodie she stole from her was a custom one she made in class from an old one, so it had to be hers for sure.

As the ginger girl was about to walk out the room and try to go tell Gigi what their friends had just found out, a note was slipped from under the door, followed by the sound of someone wearing heels while running down the stairs.

Crystal quickly picked it up, dusting it from the little dirt it had gained and sitting on her bed to take a good read.

_“Dear Crystal,_

_You have been the one I love for the longest time and I’m sorry I’m only telling  
you this now. I wish I could have been brave enough to tell you those 3 little  
words you deserved to hear from me before this all happened, but as usual  
I’m a coward. _

_Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Who knew the girl  
I grew up with, I hated at some point, I was annoyed and aroused by at the same  
time, would actually be the one I consider to be the love of my life?! Well, I guess that  
doesn’t really matter now. I managed to fuck this all up, like usual. I sometimes wonder  
how someone as amazing as you could have chosen to be with someone as problematic  
as me. _

_I’m sorry we’re going through this. You don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve the  
things people are saying about you. You don’t deserve the decline on your reputation,  
you don’t deserve this mess. I’m going to make things right. I’m going to make everything  
go back to how it should be…_

_Tonight, while you take your flight back to San Francisco, I plan to have a meeting  
with my manager, where I’ll fire them and I’ll end my contract. I plan to go on social media  
and explain to everyone it was all my fault. I plan to do that and to end my modeling career. There is no turning back from it at this point, it’s dead, so I might as well try to  
save your reputation as an artist. _

_The hardest part comes now. I’m going to tell everyone we’ve broken up, because  
you don’t deserve to be with someone as miserable as me. I hope you know that this means  
I’m really breaking up with you now, then. I can’t be with you knowing I’m the one who gets you all sorts of problems. I can’t be with you knowing that by loving you, I always end up making you suffer. I can’t keep you tied up to the sinking ship that is myself…_

_I love you so much, it physically hurts. I really wish things were different. I really wish we could be normal. I wish we could have met like two normal people, fallen in love and started dating. I wish we could have stayed together forever, moved in together, maybe adopt a bunch of lizard friends for Rose and named them all with pretty names, like Felicia, Yan, Annabell, Nadine, RA, Audrey, Sophia or Berrin…I wish we could have done it all Like Lovers do…but we didn’t, and I can only blame myself._

_I really love you more than anything in my life…please meet someone who gives you everything I couldn’t. Please be happy, because you deserve it. And please forgive the selfish request I have for you: never forget me.  
-Gigi Goode”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really emotional so please proceed with caution!!
> 
> Rose content for my queens, as well as a special shoutout to them in the chapter!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	27. “This is a code red, I repeat, code read!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!!! 
> 
> I'm here to warn you that this one will be one of the last two chapters! Like Lovers do Is coming to an end! Thank you for always supporting this story and being so kind to me!! I love you all!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Crystal’s heart sunk as her eyes filled themselves with tears. She allowed the letter to fall out of her hand as the heavy liquid flew down her cheeks as soon as she closed her eyelids.

Genevieve Goode loved her.

The Genevieve Goode had just told her she loved her.

And she broke up with her all in the same piece of paper.

Crystal cursed herself. If she had been more careful…if she had taken better care of their relationship…if she had told her she loved her just as much as the blonde did, then maybe things wouldn’t be like this. They wouldn’t have to go through their secret getting out and Gigi wouldn’t be in this situation.

Gigi.

Gigi was hurting so bad right now, and Crystal knew that. She was hurting because she thought that her career was done for and that she would have no more job opportunities because of this dumb mistake she did at such a young age. She was hurting because she thought she had managed to ruin both her dream and Crystal’s. But most importantly, she was hurting because she thought she was the reason for most of Crystal’s problems and that the older girl would be better off without her.

Crystal couldn’t imagine a world without Gigi Goode in it. The two had been together from the moment the blonde was born, so it made no sense for them to be apart now. It wasn’t a scenario Crystal wanted to experience. It wasn’t for her. Not now that she realized she loved the fashion-loving younger girl and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life the same way she was forced to spend these previous years, with her.

Rose could feel Crystal’s sadness form her terrarium. She was always a very smart pet and seeing Crystal crying made the little lizard hit the glass with her small body, attempting to break it and to go to her owner for comfort. The sound of the baby hitting the glass was what brought Crystal back to reality. She quickly cleaned her eyes with the sleeve of Gigi’s hoodie, which she had been wearing since she pulled herself from the hall’s floor and into her own room, and walked to her desk. With care, she opened the lid of Rose’s house and pulled her out. As more tears came down her face, Crystal tried to calm herself down with the small and steady strokes she gave her little pet. As for the baby lizard, she kept crawling in circles over the Latina’s hand to show some form of care and comfort.

“…I fucked up, didn’t I, Rose? I let that girl once again ruin the most important part of my life…I’m to blame in here, not Gigi…she’s the love of my life, she doesn’t deserve this…but she thinks it’s all her fault…what should I do…?” Crystal spoke, not expecting an actual answer from the small animal. What she really wasn’t expecting was for her to jump from her hand to her desk and to crawl over her phone, as if trying to tell her something. Sure, it could all be a coincidence that Rose had chosen to move over to the black and warm, from charging, small platform over the ginger’s desk, but it made the moment seem more special to Crystal.

Rose was telling her to react.

She was telling her to call someone, anyone really, but to take some action for once in her life.

“I…she’s gone by now, Rosie, it’s no use” Crystal told her, but the pet still stood over the phone “…I guess there’s no harm in trying though.” That was enough to make Rose climb back into Crystal’s hand and for her to place her back in her terrarium, before closing the lid and grabbing her phone.

She tried calling Gigi’s phone first…it was off.

The girl had a smaller one for business only, which was probably the one she was using right now…the bad news about that was that Crystal didn’t have her number. She considered asking Theresa if she happened to have that number so she could call her, but before her body moved an inch, she remembered Gigi, laying in her bed months ago, talking about how her parents weren’t even aware of the existence of said phone.

Gigi was out of reach. The next best thing to call in a situation like this was her friends.

She immediately facetimes Daegen, who picked up almost a second after the phone started ringing.

“Hey bitch! What’s with the tears and the sour face? Is Gigi still not talking?” She asked.

“She broke up with me…” That shocked Daegen out of her core.

“Hold up, I’m calling the other hoes” She said, immediately contacting every single person in their friend’s group, from Daya to Tiffani, including Gigi’s friends (who were their friends has well) like Jaida, Nicky, Jan and Jackie. Even Kelly, who rarely used her phone for anything other than selling her stuff, picked up the call.

“This is a code red, I repeat, code read!” Daegen told them.

“Not a code red!” Jan spoke.

“Wait, what’s a code red?” Kelly asked.

“Someone broke up…and by the looks on Crystal’s face and due to recent events, I think it was her and Gigi” Lux explained.

“Damn, not Crygi” Daya complained.

“You guys are literally the reason we all became friends” Jaida pointed out “What happened?”

“It’s her career…the news really blew up her whole world. She thinks she’s ruined and that she only brings me trouble so she wrote me a letter telling me she loved me but that she needed to break up with me because she’s the root of all problems in my life” Crystal explained.

“For fucks sake, Nessa is really a cunt!” Kelly complained.

“I swear, if I could, I would drag Nessa and that dumb bitch who came out of nowhere, Veronika Wash or Watch or Walsh or whatever that hoe’s name is, on the mud for this!” Jackie exploded, furiously.

“Damn Jacks, calm down, you’re really mad” Nicky told her.

“You look so hot when you swear…” Jan told her, dreamingly, making her girlfriend blush.

“Guys, focus! Crygi broke up, this is an emergency” Tiff pointed out.

“You’re right, sorry” Jan apologized.

“So, Crystal, can you read us the letter so we can give a better opinion on the matter? We understand if it’s too personal and you don’t want to. We won’t force you” Daya asked, explaining the nature of the question to her.

“I think I can read it…but get ready, it’s really emotional…” Crystal warned them.

“We can deal with Mushy, we see Jan and Jackie flirt every day” Jaida joked.

“As if you and Nicky aren’t just as mushy” Jan pointed out.

“Guys, focus!” Daegen told them.

“Sorry, go ahead Crystal” Jackie told her, asking her to proceed.

“Here it goes: Dear Crystal…” And so, Crystal read the letter, word by word, emotion by emotion, trying her best not to break down in front of her friends as she did so. When she was done, they all stood silent. It was a heavy silent, everyone feeling the atmosphere and the sadness in the air. It was hard to see two people who really loved each other losing everything because of others. Sure, they were to blame for lying in the first place, but it was a harmless lie that could have gone with them to the grave…maybe be told to their kids when they got older…or to their lizards…

“She really loves you…” Kelly pointed out.

“Yeah…and I love her…more than anything in the world…” Crystal admitted, allowing a single tear to run down her face.

“Listen, I need you to take a deep breath and answer me honestly, okay? Can you do that?” Daegen asked, to which Crystal nodded “Good. So, do you love Gigi more than your career? Do you love her more than the followers you have at the moment and more than your reputation being clean at the moment?”

Crystal didn’t have to think twice about that.

“Of course I do. She’s the only person I’ve ever wanted with every fiber of my body” Crystal replied quickly.

“Great. Gigi is willing to let you go and ruin everything she’s built by taking all the blame to save your career and your future. Are you willing to do the same for her?” Daegen asked, now more fiercely.

“Of course I am. She’s the love of my life. I would take full responsibility if it meant she wouldn’t be harmed in this situation” Crystal explained.

“Well, that’s exactly what she’s willing to do, unless you stop her” Daegen pointed out “She’s going to expose herself and tell everyone she’s to blame so you can be left as untouched as possible. But there is no need for that” Daegen told her.

“I know there isn’t a need for that! We could tell the whole truth. Sure, some people would call us names, but we could carry that together, and those who believed us and understood the situation would support us both” Crystal explained “The problem is, she’s already on the way and my flight is in an hour and a half, meaning so is her meeting.”

“You know what that means right?!” Daegen asked “You have an hour and a half to be quicker than her and help spread the whole truth, before it’s too late…maybe you can even get your girl back”

Gigi arrived at her Manager’s office right on time for the meeting. She had spent the last few hours outside her house, sitting by the beach, crying. She had lost the love of her life because of her own actions and her childish deals with her manager. If it wasn’t for that, Crystal could have been left alone and out of a scandal like this one. She was a brilliant artist, she didn’t deserve this. She needed to go far and Gigi wasn’t going to be an obstacle in her way.

“Genevieve, I’m glad you’ve arrived, we need to talk” her managed told her, making a motion for her to take a seat.

“I couldn’t agree more” Gigi told her, taking said seat “I’m here to end our contract!” She told her manager, who looked at her shocked.

“Break the contract?! Why would you want to do that?! Is it because of the Dating scandal situation? Because we can totally take care of that and save your career. Crystal isn’t in the business, she can take the fall for it and you can be left as a victim. I’m sure there is an amount big enough to make her take the blame for it.” Her manager attempted, which made Gigi feel sick to her stomach.

“Actually, I’m breaking the contract and ending my career. I’m willing to take the fall myself to save her career!” Gigi explained, taking her pen out and a document from her lawyer, who had faxed it to her earlier today.

“That’s crazy! How could you be willing to throw your whole career in the dirt for some girl?! Please be wiser and reconsider!” The manager begged her.

“She’s not ‘some girl’. Crystal had a bright future ahead of her, and I can’t be selfish enough to ruin it” She told her, popping her pen. Before she could start signing her documents to hand them to her manager, one of the secretaries entered the room with the projector’s remote in hand.

“Miss Goode, Mrs. Marshalls, I’m glad you’re both here. It’s an emergency” She told them.

In no second, the small woman that entered the room arranged for the projector to display a 45 min video posted on Instagram just now. It was from Crystal.

She was in the same outfit Gigi had seen her in while walking around the house that morning, in between the moments the blonde attempted to hide away from her. Her hair was messy, she had no makeup on and her hoodie of choice belonged to the blonde. It was obvious that she had been crying, but that didn’t stop her from recording a video entitled _‘The real truth about Me and Gigi Goode’_

**“Hello everyone. My name is Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, as you may know, and up until a while ago, I was dating Gigi Goode. You all thought it was a lovely and caring relationship from the beginning with beautiful moments exposed online, but what you see isn’t always what’s the truth. Two days ago, someone revealed some personal texts between me and Gigi. That person had access to them with the help of a girl I have had problems with the past, as they invaded my personal space and privacy. So, with no half-words, I’m telling you, Veronika Walsh and Nessa, that you will be hearing from the lawyers.**

**Back to me and Gigi, Gigi and I aren’t the casual love story of the two girls that met in college and fell in love. We are the story of the two girls who knew each other from birth and were destined to be together throughout everything. Sure, we didn’t always know that. We believed we were enemies for the longest time, but I will get to that soon. We were put in this world to stick together and that’s what I plan to do, now that I know that.**

**This story has lots of complicated plots and many unpredicted moments, so sit comfortably as I tell you the whole truth behind how Gigi Goode and I became the people we are today. It all started when our mothers met (…)”**

Crystal spent the majority of the video telling everyone everything, no details left out. She told them about their childhood, their high school years, the college adventures, the truth behind them dating, the Nessa situation and how tense it really became, the way they actually fell in love with each other along the way, all of it up to the moment she received the letter from the blonde. Hearing their story told by Crystal in the most loving way was in fact heart-warming and made her hot tears roll down her cheeks as she watched it all, recalling every moment the ginger girl mentioned.

**“…and so, this all leads up to this moment. Gigi is on her way to ruin her career for me, but I can’t allow her to do that. She’s willing to get all the blame over herself to ‘save me’ and my reputation, because she truly believes she’s the reason for all my problems, and that isn’t right or true. She’s willing to do that because she loves me. But I love her too, more than anything in this world or in my life. I love her more than I love my art sometimes, because for the longest time, she has been the biggest inspiration to it. That is why I’m not afraid to tell you all the whole truth and allow you to make me carry the blame for this whole situation with her. It’s what’s right, since we’re both to blame for this.**

**So, with this being said, I beg you. If you really like us, don’t blame Gigi for the beginning of our relationship not being entirely true. If her managed and her hadn’t proposed it to me, we wouldn’t know of the feelings we had for each other all along and we’d probably still pretend to hate each other. Blame the two of us for it if you must, but try to see our side, the real side, of two dorks who fell in love along the way and just want to do things like lovers do. Like REAL lovers do, because that’s what we are…or were…depending on how she takes this video, TBA.**

**So, to finish this all off, I’m sorry we lied to you all for a while, but there is really no lie anymore. I love Gigi Goode with every fiber of my body and I know she loves me too.**

**Oh, and Gigi, _I can deal with trouble, but I can’t deal with being without you!”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!!! 
> 
> I'm here to warn you that this one will be one of the last two chapters! Like Lovers do Is coming to an end! Thank you for always supporting this story and being so kind to me!! I love you all!!!
> 
> Please leave your comments and predictions down bellow! LUV U ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	28. “I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of Drugs
> 
> This is the last one babes!!! 
> 
> I would like to thank every single one of you who read this story, as well as everyone who interacted with me on twitter about it!! You're all very special humans who light up my life every day!
> 
> I would also like to thank all of my friends in the DGFC, because you guys are some of the best people I have ever met. You mean the world to me and you encourage me to keep writting every day!! Thanks for all the bullying and the love you give to me!!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy/ed!! 
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> Sophia, the "arson queen"!!

_Did I do the right thing?_

That was the running thought inside Gigi’s head on the way back to University. She had already gone through a painfully long plane ride, no ear pods on because the only thing she was currently able to hear was her mind questioning her latest decisions. And now, as she rode the uber back to her dorm building after skipping all her Monday classes, she still couldn’t get those same damn questions out of her head.

She stepped out of the car after a half an hour car drive and immediately grabbed her bag, taking a deep breath, ready to step inside the building.

As she walked across the entrance and made her way towards the elevator, she recalled the latest comments left on her posts by her followers.

 **@username24435:** we Love you Gigi. Crystal loves you. it’s okay, we’re not mad.  
 **@someone678:** don’t worry about what other people think. People that really like you will understand. We love you girls. **  
@girly4567:** You two are an inspiration to me. Don’t let a mistake ruin what you have. I Luv U SO MUCH!!!!

After Crystal’s video explaining the whole truth in the most honest and meaningful way possible, lots of people had reached out to the blonde. Some of them, as expected, had called her a liar, unfollowed and blocked her…but then, the majority stepped it up. They came to their rescue, with words of encouragement and love in their hearts. Most of them told her they still loved her, other replied to the negative comments about them, protecting the two girls, and the ones that told her that they understood the situation and would support her and Crystal regardless were the ones she recalled the most.

That was a reaction she wasn’t expecting from the people. She assumed everyone would just hate her and call her a fame-seeking-liar. That not being the case was the biggest relief she had ever encountered.

As she exited the elevator and crossed the first hall, she passed down Jaida’s room. She hadn’t told anything to her friends, but was sure Crystal had managed to explain everything to them. The possibility of them not loving her anymore after this huge lie was something that scared her a lot. She didn’t know if they had taken it well or not. If they were still her friends or not…she really wished they were. She couldn’t imagine a life without Jan’s energy, Jaida’s side comments, Nicky’s broken English and her struggle with it, Jackie’s mom-like personality…as well as without Daegen’s bad bitch energy, Tiff’s chill personality, Lux’s artistic view on fashion which she always shared with the blonde, Daya’s kind and encouraging words, Kelly’s shameless opinions, and Crystal’s—

The blonde stopped on her tracks as she turned the curve to her own room’s hall, ending up facing the ginger girl she hadn’t seen face to face since Saturday.

Crystal looked at her just as shocked to be seeing there as the blonde was. She hadn’t expected to see her any time soon that day. She knew the girl hadn’t been to any of her classes that day, according to Jaida, and assumed she would probably arrive really late that night, like they always did on Sundays. But that wasn’t the case, and now they were here, both surprised, wide-eyes, looking at each other.

Seeing Gigi’s face reminded Crystal of everything the blonde had told her in her letter. How she loved her so much it physically hurt. How she wished they could have been together in different circumstances and how she considered being with the older girl to be the best thing that happened in her life. That warmed her heart…but it soon turned chill, as a cold sweat droplet came down her forehead.

Gigi standing there also reminded her of how the girl considered herself to be the root of all problems in Crystal’s life. How she loved her but couldn’t be with her. How she broke up with her, to spare her. At least, that’s what she told her in her letter…before Crystal’s video.

The Latina didn’t even know if Gigi had seen her video. And if she had seen it, she couldn’t possibly know if it had made her consider her decisions. For all she knew, standing in front of her could be Gigi, the former-model and her ex-girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend.

Thinking of that hurt too much. She couldn’t even imagine referring to the blonde like that. She was her Gigi. She had always been her Gigi. Her childhood friend, Gigi. Her acquaintance, Gigi. Her enemy, Gigi. Her fake-girlfriend, Gigi. Her friend-with-benefits, Gigi. Her real friend, Gigi. And lastly, her girlfriend, Gigi. There was no room in there for ‘ex-girlfriend, Gigi’…but that decision was in the blonde’s hands.

Seeing Crystal’s face so soon shook Gigi.

She had expected herself to have some time to build up the courage to think about how she was going to react to seeing Crystal once again. But being forced to look at her the second she arrives at the dorm buildings was the karma of avoiding her really acting up.

Crystal looked beautiful, but tired.

She wasn’t wearing her usual colorful and well-thought clothes with the best patterns and the cutest designs that didn’t belong in anyone else’s body other than hers. She had on a simple black shirt and some red sweatpants, with her hair in a messy bun. There was not a trace of makeup on her face, not even her crazy blue eye-shadow or a slight presence of her red lipstick. She didn’t look like herself at all, and the bags under her eyes added to the way she rubbed her hands one against the other made it obvious she hadn’t rested at all the previous night, thanks to her anxiety.

Gigi remembered her own words. She had told her she loved her, and Crystal said it back in her video. She had told her she wanted to break up because of all the trouble she brought to Crystal’s plate, but the ginger had told her she could handle trouble but couldn’t handle being without her. The way she looked right now was obvious evidence of it. Crystal’s life had been a mess with her in it, but she at least looked happy. Without her for a few hours and Crystal didn’t even look like herself, for how worried she was for the blonde and what she would do.

A tear rolled down Gigi’s cheek…followed by another one…and another one…until she was fully crying.

She remembered how she had called her Manager and told her to forget what she had said before about breaking her contract, hours after she collected her things and left the office without saying a word. She remembered the real reason she had the need to consider how she was going to react to seeing Crystal again…

“Geege?” Crystal spoke, as delicate as ever, afraid the word would break the blonde as she trembled. The ginger trembled too, from holding her body with all her will-power not to wrap her arms around the blonde and comfort her for as long as she could…for as long as she allowed her…

But there was no need for that, for Gigi was the first one to move, dropping her bag and coat on the floor and running to Crystal’s arms, kissing her immediately. That kiss was the most intense the two had ever shared and Crystal didn’t take a second to correspond to it, wrapping her arms around the blonde, lifting her a little from the ground as she pulled her closer. As for Gigi, her hands never left Crystal’s cheeks, feeling the ginger girl cry into the kiss just as much as she did. The kiss was sloppy yet hot, needy and dependent, both of them only releasing from it when they couldn’t breath anymore, allowing their bodies to fall to their knees but never letting go of each other.

“I thought…I thought I’d lost you…” Crystal told her, between sobs.

“You could never lose me…I’d always be yours…” Gigi swore to her, running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Let’s never do this again. I can’t imagine being without you again” Crystal begged her.

“Now that’s a deal I can make.”

A Year later

The girls had spent the last year of college as the cutest, most influential couple in the whole building. Everyone knew the story of Gigi and Crystal, how they went from enemies to lovers with lots of drama along the way. Sure, they still managed to get in some drama nowadays, with girls hitting on Crystal and getting put in their places by Gigi, and boys trying to get too physically close to the blonde with Crystal making them regret those decisions.

Crystal’s family had come back from Mexico, which meant the ginger girl was forced to start spending her weekends at her own house…that didn’t mean Gigi wasn’t there most of the time. In fact, the two ended up sleeping one weekend at Gigi’s and one weekend at Crystal’s, alternately.

Upon finishing their courses, all of their friends had plans for the future.

Daya and Daegen would go back to Missouri, to live with their boyfriends, since Daya’s boyfriend already lived there, from where the girl originally was, and Daegen’s had agreed to move there with her.

Tiffani and Lux would eventually join them, but decided to travel for a while before doing so, having rented a couple of stays in San Diego and Las Vegas.

As for Nicky and Jaida, the two were planning their trip to France, where they would be spending their vacations along with Nicky’s family. This was going to be their opportunity for the French girl’s parents to finally meet their daughter’s girlfriend in person.

Toby and Kelly too had good plans ahead of them. With a little help from Gigi, the guy had managed to ask the girl out, who agreed to go on a couple of dates with him, since she considered him to be, in her own words ‘pretty cute’.

The ones with more fixed plans were Nessa and Veronika. Nessa’s case hadn’t taken long to evaluate and she was quickly sentenced to 10 years, especially after breaking the restraining order. As for the model, she was sued for invasion of privacy by Gigi’s father’s lawyer and later on got caught up in a scandal regarding heavy drugs. Her court hearing was soon to happen.

Finally, Jan and Jackie had managed to save up and, with the help of their families, were moving together to an apartment in New York, the place the two were both from and wished to go back to.

The last couple really inspired Gigi, despite them saying that the blonde and her girlfriend were the ones who inspired them the most. Gigi knew in her heart that if there were two people more right for each other than her and Crystal, it had to be Jan and Jackie, and truly believed they would be okay.

Inside Crystal’s room, Gigi allowed Rose to crawl over her the bottom of her flower-print dress, smiling at the little pet as the ginger girl painted a piece she had been requested. Seeing her girlfriend succeeding so much after everything that happened made Gigi’s heart fill with Joy. She was genuinely glad things had turned out okay. The blonde took a deep breath, with a smile on her face and got up from her seat, heading for the girl’s desk where Rose’s terrarium was, placing the baby inside.

“Hey, Crys?”

“Yes, baby?” Crystal replied, putting her brush down and wiping her forehead’s sweat with a stained cloth that ended up staining her skin a little bit in shades of yellow. The younger girl found it adorable and extended her hand for her girlfriend to go near her, taking it into her own hands cleaning the girl’s forehead. Crystal didn’t lose any time and rested her hands on the blonde’s hips, smacking her booty softly once or twice as she smiled.

“Are you having fun?” Gigi asked, raising an eyebrow as Crystal smacked her booty softly once again.

“Yep, with you, always” The ginger replied, honestly.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about Rose” Gigi told her, backing away from her girlfriend and going to look closely at the little lizard’s house “Don’t you think her terrarium is too small?”

“Yeah…maybe…I might get her a new one when I get my next paycheck” She told her, going to look at the terrarium as well, where Rose observed the two girls, her too seemingly smiling at them.

“You don’t need to” Gigi told her, straightening her back and placing a hand inside her dress’ pocket “I already got her a new one!”

“You did? Really? Where is it? Can I see?” Crystal asked, completely excited to know more about anything Rose related.

“At our new place” Gigi finally said, taking what she had been playing with inside her pocked and placing a key over the desk. Crystal looked at it shocked.

“Our place?” She asked, tears already in her eyes as she knew what was about to happen.

“Yep” Gigi said, smiling, extending her hands to the older girl, who gladly took them in hers and tried her best to not cry her makeup off “We’ve always lived around each other, either by choice or not. We always spent the biggest amount of time together, which lead me to realize you were the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. So, I did some searching and found the perfect place in the center of LA. Because we’re not getting younger and traveling from one house to another is too tiring, I think it’s time for us to get a place we can call our own…where we can raise Rose happily” That made Crystal giggle in between tears “Crystal Elizabeth Dumb Hoe Methyd, will you move in with me?”

“Of course I will, you bitch” Crystal told her, kissing her lips with a smile.

“I love you” Gigi told her, forehead against her and a smile on her lips.

“I love you too” Crystal replied, softly, taking in the blonde’s sweet scent and knowing she would experience it for the rest of her life.

(…)

“Did you check if there were good schools for Rose around the area?! Our baby can’t study in a hellhole!”

"You're such a dork!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of Drugs
> 
> This is the last one babes!!! 
> 
> I would like to thank every single one of you who read this story, as well as everyone who interacted with me on twitter about it!! You're all very special humans who light up my life every day!
> 
> I would also like to thank all of my friends in the DGFC, because you guys are some of the best people I have ever met. You mean the world to me and you encourage me to keep writting every day!! Thanks for all the bullying and the love you give to me!!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy/ed!! 
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> Sophia, the "arson queen"!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new story for you all :)))
> 
> I really hope you like it, I have great ideas for it and I can't wait to share them all with you guys.
> 
> I made up names for the family members of all of them out of respect for the privacy of their families. Please respect it!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for small updates and little things about my stories:  
> @soft_sophia


End file.
